


Meet me at the bar

by Danypooh80



Series: You See Me [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Snark, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danypooh80/pseuds/Danypooh80
Summary: Trying to piece herself together after Akuze, Jane Shepard decides to take some time and visit her twin brother John, a C-Sec detective on the Citadel. As she finds her way to the shooting range to blow off a little steam, she finds herself engaged in a little friendly competition with the cocky Turian in the lane next to her.Meanwhile, Garrus Vakarian is slowly getting used to his new routine. Even though he hates his job, his new partner isn't all that bad. John Shepard is human, but he's good at what he does and believes in doing what's right...heck, he might even consider him a friend. But Garrus is also realizing that the strange girl who keeps challenging him is starting to pique his interest... in more ways than he ever thought possible.Updates at least once a week!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: You See Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979188
Comments: 374
Kudos: 199





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eden Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758920) by [vampirepunks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepunks/pseuds/vampirepunks). 



> Had this in my head for a minute, but I finally decided to put it out there.

_ _

_In and out,_ Jane told herself as she fidgeted with the paper between her fingers, scanning the docks anxiously. _It’s just John- why are you so nervous?_

_Because he’ll know what I did,_ she thought bitterly, absentmindedly shredding a corner of the brochure. _He’s gonna know what I did as soon as he looks at me… this was a mistake- I shouldn’t have come-_

“Hey, Brainy Janey!” Her head snapped up as John began running toward the docks, waving his arms up and down like a lunatic. True to form, her brother had not an ounce of shame, happily drawing the attention of every single passerby on the Citadel. “Over here, you big dolt!”

Jane rolled her eyes as John barrelled into her, wrapping her lanky body in his burly arms and spinning her around. “You’re crushing me,” Jane groaned, trying desperately to wriggle out of his grasp and failing miserably. “Let me go, you big weirdo!” 

When her brother finally sat her down, Jane struggled to focus on the dark-haired man in front of her, his smoky grey eyes full of amusement and concern as he looked her over, hoisting her rucksack over his shoulder. “And you’re still an asshole,” he remarked happily, ignoring the scathing look she’d given him. “Glad to see some things never change.” 

Jane just sighed, smoothing an errant hair from her face. It had been so long since she hadn’t had to comply with regulations- maybe now she’d actually get the chance to wear her long dark hair outside of the rigid bun she often wore. She’d always wanted to make herself stand out from her twin, but she’d never had the nerve- every time she looked in the mirror and thought about a change, she’d see those grey eyes staring back at her, judging her for even thinking about going against the definition of the good little soldier. _Maybe it’s time you became your own person instead of hiding behind Brainy Janey Shepard,_ she thought bitterly as she climbed into the skycar behind her brother. _Maybe it's time to find out who you really are._

“There’s a sprinkler system in the car,” John said casually, adjusting his C-Sec uniform as he stared at her. “Safety first, you know.”

“And why would I care about something like that?” Jane asked dryly, picking a piece of non-existent lint from her N7 hoodie. “I don’t build vehicles, John.” 

“Well, you were thinking,” he said casually, drumming his fingers along the windowsill. “Figured I should tell you just in case the car burst into flames because of it.” 

“You’re still an idiot,” Jane replied wearily, gazing out the window. “And you’re sure I have to stay with you? There’s no jail cells or mental institutions I can stay in instead?”

“Nope, all full up,” her brother replied, frowning as he looked at her sallow cheeks and took note of the bags under her eyes. “Besides, Anderson thought I’d be a suitable warden for you- no one else seems to be a match for the Jane Brain.”

“He got that right, at least,” Jane replied, finally cracking a smile as they pulled up to his building. “Where are we, anyway? This looks different from your old house.”

“Um, that’s because it’s been five years since you got off your ass and came to see me,” John retorted, grabbing her bags before she could utter a word in protest. “Contrary to popular opinion, your brother is actually competent, Janey.” 

“Sheesh,” Jane replied, shaking her head as she followed her brother into the elevator. “I’ve been here less than an hour and you’ve already gone through all my childhood nicknames- is this gonna be a thing with you?”

“Nope, just looking for the one that fits,” John replied. “It’s been way too long- I need to try them on for size, see which works best.” He frowned at her reflection as he punched in a code on his omnitool, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as the door slid open. “You’re even more of a beanpole than usual, Janey.” 

She pushed past him, ignoring the comment as she made her way to the window. Though he was only twenty minutes older, her brother often thought it was his god-given right to treat her as if she was still in diapers at any given turn. _If he starts trying to mother me, I’m going to make sure that his translator gets stuck on Elcor,_ Jane thought angrily, trying to calm herself down. _It’s only a few months… you can do this. Just gotta show them that you still have all your marbles and they’ll let you fly again- don’t let John drive you crazy first._

Realizing that she was going to have to give him something, Jane closed her eyes and leaned against the window, focusing on the cool glass resting against her forehead. “I haven’t been sleeping much lately,” she admitted, hoping her brother would accept the half-truth and leave her alone about it. “I’m looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed, though.”

However, John was by no means stupid- she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. “I gotta get back to the office soon and deal with some paperwork, but I’ll be back in time for dinner,” he said casually. “You got a taste for anything? There’s a ton of cool places around here- I’m pretty sure we can find whatever you want.” 

“If it’s not a ration, then I have a taste for it,” Jane lied smoothly. “I see you didn’t offer to cook anything- you still a menace in the kitchen?” 

“Hey, I only pretended to be bad at it so I wouldn’t have to,” John retorted, reaching in the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water. “It’s not my fault that you were stupid enough to believe me.”

“John, you set fire to the stove… which is an appliance made to _contain_ fire. I assure you, there was no pretending involved.” He snorted and handed her a bottle of water, leaning against the glass and smiling at her. Taking the drink and staring up into the face that was so similar to her own, Jane allowed herself to smile for what felt like the first time in years. “Thanks, John… for everything.” 

“It’s no big deal,” John replied with a casual shrug, opening his water and taking a swig. “Besides, this place is too big for just me anyway- may as well let you bask in my glory for a little while.”

_Ah, so he’s not with the bitch queen anymore_ , Jane thought to herself as she sipped her drink. _Can’t say I’m all that broken up about it, though- I wanted to hit that woman in the mouth every time she opened it._ However, even though John prided himself on sussing out each and every facet of her life, she knew that he’d never appreciate her prying into what was no doubt a painful memory, so Jane chose to gloss over his admission, giving him space to tell her the details on his own time. “Good to know I don’t have to sleep on the couch,” she joked, finally turning around. “Otherwise it was gonna an interesting time for you, dear brother.” 

“Oh? Were you going to litter my living room with gun mods and spare parts? Stay up until the wee hours of the morning watching sappy movies?” John rolled his eyes. “My God, if that’s what this is gonna be like, keep it in your room, sis.”

A mischievous smile crept over Jane’s face. “No, I was thinking more along the lines of saving you from walking in on me with my ass in the air- it is my vacation, after all.” 

“Janey,” John said sweetly, “I’m not worried about it- you’d actually have to stop playing with your gun long enough to have sex.”As her jaw dropped, her brother pushed away from the window and patted her on the shoulder. “Or _maybe_ … that’s just how you get off- who am I to judge?” Ignoring her stunned silence, John just headed for the door. “I’ll be back soon,” he said lightly, grabbing his coat from the chair. “I sent you the door codes, so don’t go hacking my console if you want to go out- I don’t need to spend the rest of the night fixing what you wrecked.” John looked down at his omnitool for a moment, typed out a few words, then waved at Jane, a bright smile on his face. “Later, Jane Brain.” 

She scowled as he left the room, crossing her arms over her chest. _I fucking hate him_ , Jane thought as she flopped on the couch, stewing as she stared out at the sparsely furnished apartment. Just like her brother, the space was clean and functional, with just enough inside of it to show that someone lived there. _Somehow, I still think prison might’ve been a better option._

Thoroughly irritated, Jane let out a huff, heading to the bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror. Frowning at the ragged black strands hanging limply around her face, Jane scrunched up her nose, watching as her reflection did the same. _I could be sexy_ , she thought. _I just never wanted to waste the time with it before… that’s all._

_Then why don’t you do it? Are you scared you won’t be able to hide behind being John’s baby sister anymore? Scared you’ll have to be your own person, that you won’t be able to fade into the background? If that’s the case, then I got news for you, kid- that ship sailed on Akuze. No one wants to see Plain Jane anymore- they want the Sole Survivor. They don’t care how you did it- they only care that you survived. So what you can’t sleep without seeing the carnage and hearing their screams? You’re a hero, Janey- are you going to embrace it or run from it?_

_I choose to run_ , Jane decided as she stormed out the bathroom and left the apartment, determined to leave as much of her old life behind her as she could. 

_ _

* * *

John sighed as he left the apartment, hoping that his sister would be all right without him for a few hours. He hated lying to her, but he knew that if he told her he was going to meet Anderson, she’d be pissed. _We’re not kids and you’re not Dad,_ she’d say, giving him that stormy stare she’d perfected as a sullen child. _I don’t need you to look out for me, Johnny._

_That’s where you’re wrong,_ he thought sadly thinking about how thin and frail his sister had looked. Jane had always been thin- calling her a beanpole used to be his favorite way to get under her skin. But now, he could tell she wasn’t eating or sleeping- his strong, silent sister was wasting away before his eyes, and he didn’t know what to do about it. _I hope David’s right about this,_ he thought as he made his way to the park, spying the older man sitting on a bench. _If he's not, then I don't know what else to do._

“Shepard,” Anderson replied, a warm smile spreading across his face as he got to his feet. “How’s it been?” 

“Same shit, different day,” John replied with a grin as he embraced the man who’d practically raised him and Jane. “Still giving them hell out there, I see.” 

“Damn straight,” Anderson replied, sitting down on the bench. “I take it Janey got in all right?” 

John sighed as he sat down next to him, not sure just how much the old man knew. “Yeah, but...“ he glanced out at the crowds passing by, not really focusing on one thing in particular. “She’s lost, Uncle David- sometimes I look at her, and I’d bet my last credit she’s one step away from losing her shit.” He put his head in his hands, not wanting to face the man sitting next to him. “I just don’t know if we’re doing the right thing,” he said sadly. “I don’t want to see her like this.”

“So you’d rather she be on her own?” Anderson asked, causing John’s head to snap up in alarm. “Would you rather she be on a ship, dealing with all this by herself, or do you want Janey here with us, so she can know she’s not alone out there? I know what I’d choose, but hey, it’s your call, kid.” 

“You know I want her here,” John snapped angrily. “I just… I hate seeing her like this,” he admitted. “And I feel like I abandoned her,” he whispered. “She should’ve never been out there alone- I should’ve been with her.”

“Even if you had continued serving, you and I both know you two wouldn’t have been on mission together,” Anderson said gently. “Janey’s a big girl- she knew the risks and went anyway.” John gave a soft dismissive snort, but Anderson continued anyway, conspicuously ignoring his outburst. “Do you know why I asked her to come here?”

John shrugged. “Free room and board?” 

The older man laughed, checking his omnitool and rising to his feet. “Because I know she’ll be herself around you,” he said simply. “To you, she’s not Commander Shepard- she’s just Brainy Janey. She needs that right now, John… more than you know.” 

John nodded, then realized he needed to get back to work before his partner saw his stack of unfiled paperwork and lost his mind. “I guess,” he said slowly, getting to his feet and stretching. “Can you at least tell me what happened out there?”

“You know I can’t do that,” Anderson replied as he started to walk away. “But I’m sure it’d help if you could get Janey to talk about it with you.” 

“Fat chance of that,” John muttered, watching the man melt into the crowd and rising to his feet. “I think I’d have better luck making out with a Krogan.”

_ _

Garrus was tired- he’d been dealing with all sorts of inane complaints all day long, and he was about two seconds from losing his mind. Consciously avoiding the rising stack of paperwork on Shepard’s desk, he made his way out of the C-Sec offices, stepping out into the bright sunshine of the Citadel. _I need to relax,_ he thought wearily, running his talons lightly over his fringe. _If I don’t, I’m liable to tell someone exactly what I think, and the last thing I need is Chellick complaining to my dad again- spirits knows how that would end for me._

Decision made, Garrus slunk off to the firing range. It was his favorite place to be- considering everyone else preferred to spend downtime catching up on the paperwork they’d put off till the last minute, he usually took advantage of being efficient. He knew the other Turians would just tell him to do more work, but to him, it just seemed pointless. _Why do we even care,_ Garrus thought bitterly as he assembled his gun and prepped his target. _As soon as I think we’re doing the right thing, they end up bribing someone or getting off on a technicality- I’m losing my mind here._

Fluttering his mandibles in irritation, he steadied himself and squeezed off six shots in rapid succession, feeling that sense of ease and pride as he hit the center of his target every time. From the corner of his eye, he noticed there was someone in the lane to the left of him and he smirked- whoever it was had done a pretty good job. _Yeah, it was a nice shot, but there’s no reason for you not to do well at that distance_ , he thought smugly as he watched them bring their target in, giving an impressed little nod at the cluster of holes in the paper. _I wonder how you’d do with something that was actually challenging._

Setting his own target a little further out, Garrus reloaded his pistol and let loose once more, this time trying for a succession of headshots. Allowing himself a pleased little trill, he allowed his target to stay downrange a little longer, silently preening at his success. _Beat that_ , he thought, reeling the target in to replace it. _Too bad that wasn’t even a hard one._

To his surprise, he noticed the target on his side moving to the exact same distance he’d set his at previously, and Garrus smirked to himself, leaning back and crossing his arms. _I think whoever’s next to me wants to play,_ he thought wickedly, his sub-vocals rumbling with satisfaction. _This might actually be… fun._

Not even pretending that he wasn’t watching anymore, Garrus waited patiently for his silent competitor to take their shots- after a few moments of silence, he heard the sound of their pistol firing and watched the target flutter, chuckling to himself as they mimicked his previous cluster of headshots. _Show off_ , he thought to himself, slightly intrigued. The competitor collected their target and paused, no doubt waiting for him to place his own and set the distance. _Your move,_ their stillness seemed to say. _I’m ready whenever you are._

Now he moved his target to the furthest end of the range, knowing the distance was pushing it for even the best people. He let the target flutter, waiting for a moment to send his new companion an unspoken message- _think you can hit this?_

In answer, the target next to him crept down the lane, stopping right next to his, their answer plain as day- _challenge accepted._

Garrus paused for a moment, wondering just how much he should toy with his unseen companion. He could go for the headshots again, but Garrus decided he didn’t want to scare them off- he was having too much fun. Let’s see how you do with something easy, he thought as he aimed for center mass, arranging his shots in a nice, neat cluster. _Sorry that I had to end it like this,_ he thought as he slowly brought in his target, making sure to pause where he was sure they’d see it. _But hey, it’s been fun._

He thought they’d reel their target in after that, but he was pleasantly surprised to hear the muffled pops of their pistol, their target swaying with the impact from each bullet. When they brought their target closer, conspicuously stopping in the same place he’d stopped his, Garrus had to give an impressed flutter of his mandibles- true to form, his mystery competitor had indeed matched him, shot for shot. _Well played_ , he thought as he put away his gun. _You just might be able to shoot._

Turning around, he found a thin young woman in a tight black top with bright blue fringe - _wait, that’s not right,_ he thought to himself. _Shepard said they call it… hair_ \- hanging on the side of her face staring up at him. Her slender hands were placed on her narrow waist, and she was staring up at him with an amused expression. “You’re tall,” she remarked casually. “I didn’t expect that.” 

“I’m Turian,” Garrus said dryly, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, trying not to focus on her hip bones that were jutting out just above her pants. “Didn’t expect you to be able to match that last shot, since we’re stating the obvious.”

“Tell the truth,” she replied, a soft smile on her face as she crossed her arms. “You went easy on me at the end, didn’t you?”   
Garrus shrugged, his visor scanning the young woman in front of him. She was clearly human and he could tell she wasn't a biotic, but he had to admit that she was a decent shot. “I didn’t want you to feel bad,” he remarked. “Been a while since I had someone that might be a decent challenge- I didn’t want to scare you off too soon.” 

Instead of being offended, the women just smirked. “You’re really sure of yourself, aren’t you?” 

He gave the woman a toothy grin, sub-vocals rumbling with pride. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be… I made the shot, remember?” 

“Since you seem to have a shitty memory,” she remarked casually, shifting her weight on her heels, “I think I need to remind you that I also made that shot, Mr. Turian.” 

“Vakarian,” he replied as he packed up his gun and turned toward the exit, hoping the strange woman would follow- he wanted to see if she might consider a tie-breaker round sometime. “Come here often?”

She let out a loud laugh, making Garrus cock his head in amusement. “Is that supposed to be a pickup line or something?”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he replied, looking her up and down before smirking at her, “but I think you might be a bit too… _squishy_ … for my tastes.” 

“I wasn’t too squishy to kick your ass, Vakarian,” the woman snarked back, making him chuckle. “Are all turians this cocky, or is it just you?”

“I’d hope it’s just me,” he replied, openly laughing at the woman in front of him. “I don’t think anyone else is as good as I am. And besides, you didn’t kick my ass…” he rumbled, leaning closer and trying to get a better look at the strange blue strands, “I l _et… you… tie_ , remember?”

“Oh, it is _on,”_ the woman retorted, pushing into his carapace with a long, slender finger. “I demand a rematch, and I don’t want you holding back- I need to beat you fair and square, Vakarian.” 

“Can’t today,” he replied, slightly irritated that he had to go back to work- he’d much rather stay here and challenge her a bit more. “But I might consider a rematch… on one condition.” 

“Sounds intriguing,” she said, not backing down in the slightest. He noticed she smelled of what Shepard had once called oranges and salt, and he forced himself to focus on the flashing eyes in front of him. “Name your terms.” 

“Your name,” he replied. “I need to know who I’m trouncing the next time we shoot. Also, I might need your extranet address so I can send you a ‘sorry I kicked your ass’ message- just to show that there are no hard feelings, after all.”

“It’s Jane,” she replied, taking her soft hand in his and pumping it vigorously, surprising him at her boldness. “And I hope you got your tissues ready, cause this ‘squishy human’ is gonna kick your ass next time.” 

“You’re on,” he replied, unable to hide the excitement spreading across his mandibles. “I can’t wait to see you try... Jane.” 

* * *


	2. Who I want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jane have dinner; Garrus tries to find out a little more about Jane

_ _

* * *

“There’s something different about you,” John remarked as he slid into the booth next to his sister, trying to hide his surprise at her new look. “Did you cut your hair? I can’t really tell.”

Jane just smiled, tucking a section of her shoulder-length wavy blue hair behind her ear. Though the color was shocking, he had to admit that she looked nice. Before, Jane’s hair was long, dark, and limp, but now the blue strands were shiny and vibrant, giving her face a glow he hadn’t seen in a long time. He also noticed that she was wearing makeup, which she never did- John wondered just what his sister had been up to that afternoon, but seeing as she was actually smiling, he chose not to press his luck. “I didn’t know you owned an item of clothing that wasn’t a sweatshirt, Jane Brain.” 

“I didn’t,” she replied, glancing down at the menu. “Had to go shopping… none of my clothes really fit anymore,” she said quietly. “Figured since I had to get new stuff, may as well change it up a bit, right?”

John’s face fell as he hastily grabbed for his menu- he could’ve kicked himself for being so callous. “At least you’re a slightly fashionable beanpole now,” he remarked, forcing himself to act casual. “Didn’t know you even knew how to use makeup- kind of a nice surprise, sis.”

“It wasn’t for you,” she replied wryly, setting her menu down and folding her hands. “I _can_ look decent when I want to, you know.”

“Too bad you never wanted to,” John replied, feeling much more at ease with this line of conversation- snark and condescension were always more his speed. “Admit it, you only dyed your hair to show me up- I always had better hair than you.”

“No, you just always had _less_ hair than me,” she corrected, leaning over the table to ruffle his hair, scattering his curls in every direction and making him grimace. “You know as well as I do when it grows out it looks awful- remember that time when you thought that a man bun was going to be your signature look?”

“Don’t remind me,” John groaned, laughing as he swatted her hands away. “ _Please_ tell me no photos still exist of that fashion crime.”

“Oh, they exist,” Jane said teasingly, folding her hands behind her head and smirking at him. “And I am waiting to deploy them at _just… the right… time_.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled, glaring at his sister but feeling happier than he’d been in weeks. _This day just keeps getting better and better_ , he thought as they placed their orders. While John knew his sister wasn’t fixed, seeing her behave like a person instead of a broken doll was _something_ \- even if it was small, it was still progress. At this point, John didn’t care if Jane shaved her head or started dressing like an Asari stripper (well, he did care about that, but only because he liked Asari strippers- seeing his sister like that would create all sorts of therapy-inducing problems he did not need at the moment)- for now, just seeing her give him that smug look of hers was worth its weight in gold.

It also didn’t hurt that when he’d come back to work, his partner had come back from his break in a good mood for once. To be sure, Vakarian wasn’t exactly what he’d call friendly, but he was a decent enough partner. Compared to the other turians he’d been paired with, Vakarian was downright sociable- John often found himself wondering who the turian had pissed off to be saddled with him. After rolling his eyes at the stack of paper John had barely made a dent in, he’d begrudgingly offered to complete their paperwork, which John took him up on with glee. 

As their food arrived, John pointed at her plate and smiled. “Should’ve known you’d go for the burger,” he replied, cutting into his steak. “I swear, I tell you I’m buying and you still go for the cheapest thing on the menu- looks like some things never change, Janey.” 

“I guess not,” Jane replied, shrugging her shoulders and staring at her food for a moment. For a split second, John was afraid she wasn’t going to eat, and he felt the corners of his mouth tug downward. “What’s wrong,” he asked casually, popping a piece of steak in his mouth. “Food not dehydrated enough for you? Need me to go tell the chef to turn that into a flavorless hunk of dust for old times sake?”

Rolling her eyes, Jane gave him a shaky grin and puffed out her cheeks, the exhale of air loud enough to hear even above the clatter from the other patrons. “No… just thinking, that's all.” He started to dig into it further, but before he could say a word, his sister had grabbed her burger, taking a huge bite and letting drops of ketchup dribble down her chin. “ _Damn_ , that is good,” she moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the bench. “I haven’t had a meal like this in a long time.” 

_Yeah_ , John thought happily, feeling the knot in his chest release a little as he watched his sister tuck into her burger with reckless abandon. _I haven’t had one like this in a while, too._

_ _

* * *

Garrus leaned back in his chair and yawned, staring at his terminal in outright disbelief. Hoping to find out some information on the woman named Jane, he’d taken over Shepard’s paperwork so he could get the man out of the office. _Someone that good has to be Alliance,_ Garrus thought as he ignored that little voice that told him he had no right to be scanning the docking manifests, then frowning when he realized that this search was useless without some additional information. _But someone who can shoot like that needs to be on C-Sec’s radar- it’s for security,_ he reasoned, grasping at any possible reason to justify his continued snooping. _I can’t stop now._

But without having a last name to go on, all of his searches were all coming up empty. _I suppose I can’t be that surprised,_ he grumbled to himself. _It’s not like I can just enter a query for ’blue-haired woman who can competently fire a weapon’._

 _Wait a minute... I can use her address,_ he thought to himself, his mandibles fluttering with pride at the realization. _I can backtrace her extranet address, get a little more information- I'm not completely out of options after all._

Smirking at the idea and realizing that he’d have to go through some less than judicious means to search for his information, Garrus finished up Shepard’s paperwork and left the office, his brain whirling in a million different directions. As he stepped out into the cool night air and hopped into a skycar, he took a moment to pause, trying to figure out just why it was so important that he figure out who she was. _You could just ask her,_ he thought to himself. S _he did give you her contact information- what would be so hard about messaging her and saying, ‘hey, I thought you were a decent enough shot, where’d a human like you learn to shoot like that?’_ After thinking about it for a moment, Garrus concluded that he was mostly just intrigued by the challenge of it all- right now, the strange woman was a puzzle to him, and he was dying to figure it out. _Let’s face it- I haven’t had something this interesting to do in a while,_ he thought, letting out a pleased-sounding rumble as he stared absentmindedly out of the window. _Kind of nice to have something to look forward to._

And as he got out of the car and headed inside his apartment, taking off his armor and setting his weapons on the table for their nightly cleaning, Garrus realized that for the first time in a long time, he was actually excited about something- _this is something I can figure out_ , he thought proudly as he headed into the kitchen to make himself a kava, tapping his talons on the counter as he waited for his drink to finish brewing. As he set his mug down, he chuckled to himself as he impatiently waited for his drink- he never used to like the stuff, but when Shepard brought him the dextro-friendly version of his own beverage one on his first day as a peace offering, Garrus instantly became hooked, eventually deciding to splurge on an extremely-overpriced machine for his apartment. 

He knew he should probably change out of his undersuit and get his stuff ready for tomorrow, but he also knew that focusing on anything else at that point was a lost cause- until he’d had his fun, Garrus was well-aware that nothing else was going to get done, least of all done well. After what felt like an eternity, the timer on the machine went off and he grabbed his drink, settling down at his personal terminal and running the special backtrace program he’d developed. As he entered the address Jane had given him and waited on the results, he sat back in his chair and sipped his drink, a smug expression flitting across his face. _Gotcha_ , Garrus thought proudly as the program beeped, flexing his fingers as he leaned forward in anticipation. _Time to see who you really are, Jane._

When he opened the results file, his sub-vocals gave an irritated rumble- instead of the results he wanted, he was greeted by a cryptic little message that almost made him drop his drink.

_The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain_  
_At least, that’s what Eliza would say_  
_If you got this far, then I respect you a little_  
_But you’re still not a match for Jane Brain_

_ _

* * *

Jane was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of her brother singing in the shower. He’d been in a decent mood ever since dinner- when they’d arrived back at the apartment, he’d offered to sit down and watch a vid with her, but Jane said she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. In truth, Jane knew there was no way she was going to sleep without some sort of drugs or booze, but seeing how happy John was with that little white lie made it worth staring at the ceiling for hours in her dark and strange room. _Better enjoy it while it lasts, she thought darkly. You know he’s going to catch on, and when he does you’re gonna be popping those pills like candy, Jane Brain._ As the noises outside her room stopped and the lights in the apartment went out, Jane sighed, draping a hand over her eyes as she tried to ignore the stillness settling around her. _Knock knock, Janey… the monsters are gonna come calling soon._

Suddenly, the soft chime of her omnitool startled her out of her thoughts- Jane tapped a few keys and brought her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter at the message on the screen. 

_GVakarian: I need your last name._

Grateful for the reprieve from sleep yet intrigued by the strange statement, Jane couldn’t help sending the cocky turian a snarky reply, curious as to why he was up so late. 

_MyFairJaney: Why in the world would you need something like that?_

She was pretty sure he wouldn’t reply, but just in case, Jane set her tool to silent mode. _Not like I’m going to sleep anytime soon,_ she thought as she stared at the screen, _but I don’t want to wake up John for no real reason- he’s on edge enough with me as it is._

It turned out her worries were unfounded- not even a minute after she sent the reply, a new message flashed across the screen.

_GVakarian: Because you didn’t give it to me._  
_GVakarian: Also, why are you up so late? Did I wake you up?_

Jane stared at the screen, debating how she wanted to answer. Part of her wanted to make up a lie, but another part of her was tired of lying, tired of telling everyone she was ok. In the end, she took a deep breath and let her fingers move over the keys, content to tell this stranger something she hadn’t even told her brother yet. _He obviously doesn’t know who I am- no harm in telling the truth… for once._

_MyFairJaney: You didn’t wake me up. I can’t sleep._

She didn’t know what she was expecting- if it were John, he would have tried his best to find some way to fix it, and Anderson probably would’ve sent her straightaway to someone in order to start talking about her feelings. But alone in the darkness with no one but the strange turian on the other end of her omnitool, the confession didn’t feel quite so big, and his rapid response to her confession felt reasonable. 

_GVakarian: Why?_

_Why_. That one little word made Jane tear up, and she let out a soft, nervous laugh, her hands shaking she typed out a response. _It’s the one question no one’s bothered to ask me,_ she thought bitterly, her finger hovering over the send button. _Everyone thinks they know already._

_MyFairJaney: I have nightmares._

Thinking that would be the end of her potential turian friend, Jane rolled over and shut her eyes, letting the silent sobs wrack her body. _At least I know I can tell someone that much,_ she thought as she let the emotion roll over her. _Now I know the world won’t end if someone finds out._

Suddenly, there was a notice- glancing at her tool, Jane blinked through her tears, stunned into silence by the casual response from the turian. 

_GVakarian: What a waste of good sleep_  
_GVakarian: You still haven’t told me your last name_

Feeling a shaky smile on her lips, Jane wiped her eyes, now grateful for the unexpected reprieve from her upcoming fitful sleep. 

_MyFairJaney: You still haven’t told me why you wanted it._  
_GVakarian: Because I need to know who you are._

Stunned, Jane just stared at her screen- his words made her feel a sense of joy and freedom she hadn’t felt in years, and she let out a laugh before she could stop herself, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle the noise. _He doesn’t know me,_ she thought happily, her fingers now flying over the keys. _To him, I’m not Commander Shepard... to him, I’m just Jane._

 _MyFairJaney: What if I don’t want you to know who I am?_  
_GVakarian: I gathered that. It doesn’t change the fact that I still want to know._  
_MyFairJaney: But it’s a secret._  
_GVakarian: I hate sec_ rets. 

Now outright struggling to control her laughter, Jane bit her lip. She could picture his face frowning at his omnitool, and she could bet that his brow plates were furrowing with frustration as he read her responses. The image of the irritated turian made her giggle, and she felt lighter than air as she sent her message. 

_MyFairJaney: If you can’t beat me in target practice, then you don’t deserve to know who I am._  
_GVakarian: Then I definitely deserve to know, because I can most assuredly beat you, Jane._  
_MyFairJaney: Oh really?_  
_GVakarian: Of course._

_Careful_ , a voice inside her head said as her fingers hovered over the keys. _You're treading into dangerous waters, Jane Brain- are you ready for him to meet the real you? Are you sure he’s gonna like what he finds when he peels back all this fluff and sees the mess of scars that make up Jane Shepard? Are you willing to risk him being just like everyone else? Are you sure it’s worth it?_

Jane knew she was rapidly heading down a path she wasn't sure she wanted to be on, but she couldn’t help herself- _if it goes bad, it’s not like I live here,_ Jane thought as she bit her lip, glancing at the unsent message with a wobbly smile on her face. Her finger tapped on the right side of the button, practically daring her to send it. _And if it goes right,_ she thought as she sent the message, _then I could really use a friend._

_MyFairJaney: Then put your money where your mouth is- when should we have this rematch?_

To her delight, the answer came quickly- it was almost as if the turian had been waiting on her to ask. 

_GVakarian: How about tomorrow?_  
_MyFairJaney: What time?_  
_GVakarian: 1730. But while we’re at it… let’s make this a bit more interesting._  
_MyFairJaney: I’m listening_  
_GVakarian: Loser buys dinner- just so you know, I like a nice beer with mine. Don’t be cheap._

Jane chuckled at the message and to her surprise, she let out a yawn, surprised at the thought that she might actually be able to get an hour of sleep tonight. _Small wins,_ she thought, smiling to herself before she replied to the cocky turian on the other end of the line.

_MyFairJaney: You’re on. Make sure you find a place that serves good mixed drinks- you’re gonna owe me the good stuff._  
_GVakarian: Only in your dreams, Jane._


	3. A comedy of errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and John work their cases; Jane has lunch with Anderson

_ _

* * *

“You’re looking rather cheerful,” John remarked as he slid into his seat, handing a steaming beverage to the turian sitting next to him. “Thanks for your help last night- I appreciate it.”

“It was nothing,” Vakarian replied, not looking up from his screen as he took the cup from John’s outstretched hand. “You had an event to get to, right? Did you make it?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.” John breathed a sigh of relief at the neatly organized stacks of paper sitting on the edge of his desk, then smiled at his partner. “There was no way I was going to make it to dinner on time if I’d sat around here all evening.”

The turian gave a soft quirk of his mandibles, then finally focused his attention on John. “This wasn’t another blind date, was it? Last time you had one of those, you didn’t shut up about it for the entire afternoon.”

“Hey, when you have a next-level bad date, I’ll be happy to buy you a beer and listen while you bitch about it,” John replied happily. “After all, what are partners for?”

Vakarian cocked his head slightly, confusion evident on his face. “I don’t remember buying you a beer.”

“That’s because you were being a terrible partner,” John said lightly, checking over his omnitool and seeing if there were any messages from Jane. He wanted to meet up with her, but to his surprise, his sister said she had plans. Intrigued, John started to grill her about the details, but when she’d given him a look that could’ve peeled paint, he wisely backed off. Teasing her was one thing, but actively pissing her off was another thing entirely- his sister took way too much pleasure in making revenge an art form, and he was not looking to incur her wrath anytime soon. So instead of satisfying his burning curiosity, he just told her to have fun and vowed to pump Anderson for any information the first chance he got. “You should really try to do better, Vakarian.” 

His partner made an amused-sounding noise before turning back to his terminal. “If I listen to your date story, do I have to buy you a beer?” 

John laughed, shifting the report from the uptight Volus shopkeeper to the bottom of his pile. “Lucky for you, there was no date story- just dinner with my sister.” 

“Sometimes I forget you’re related to the great Commander Shepard,” Vakarian replied teasingly before giving him a slight nod of approval. “That must be why you get away with so much.”  
  
“And I forget your dad is a C-Sec bigwig,” John retorted, feeling a slight bit of irritation. He’d heard the rumblings, of course, but having his own partner give voice to the rumors made his blood boil. _I’m a damn good detective_ , he thought hotly, pointedly ignoring the turian and entering case notes. _I don’t need to trade on Janey’s name- I never have and I never will._

After a few tense moments, he heard Vakarian let out a deep sigh, no doubt shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “I apologize,” he said stiffly. “That was out of line.”

“It was,” John replied, not even looking up from his terminal screen. 

A few more minutes went by, and John could hear Vakarian rise from his seat. “I’m pretty sure this is supposed to be the part of the conversation where you apologize as well,” he said wryly. “I know I’m not that well-versed in human customs, but I think that one was pretty universal.”

Closing his eyes and trying to hide his amusement, John settled back into his chair and folded his arms behind his head, casually looking at the huge turian looming over him. “Guess I know why they put us together now… we both got something to prove, huh?” When Vakarian nodded, John gave him a sheepish grin, raking his hand through his hair. “Truce?” 

Vakarian’s answer was a soft flick of his mandibles.“You still haven’t apologized, Shepard.” 

John rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat. “Fine… since you’re going to be a six-foot-tall baby about it, then I apologize- happy now?”

“Not really,” his partner replied, crossing his arms and staring at him with what John was sure counted as a smirk on his face. “My feelings are hurt- I think I should drive today… it might make me feel better.” 

Fighting back a grin, John struggled to keep his face serious as they headed out of the office to make their rounds. “But what’s going to make me feel better?” 

The turian smiled, looking smugger than John had ever seen him as he slid into the driver's seat. “That’s not my problem, Shepard.”  


_ _

* * *

Jane sat in Anderson’s apartment, shaking her head as the older man brought out their plates. “I still can’t believe you set up my appointment using my old alias. It took everything I had not to blow it when she called out for Eliza Higgins- next time, give a girl some warning, huh?”

“But if I told you, then you would have found a way to cancel it,” Anderson replied as he handed Jane her food, sitting down at the table across from her. “Besides, I figured you didn’t want too many people knowing you were here.” He gestured to her hair, then smiled. “Judging by your new look, I’d say I was right- that’s quite a look you got there, Janey.” 

Jane shrugged, picking at the salad in front of her. “Figured no one expects the great Commander Shepard to be a blue-haired weirdo. At any rate, they’ll just think I’m some bimbo John picked up- that won’t be too hard to believe, at least.”

Anderson sighed and looked down at his food, chewing thoughtfully and letting the silence settle around them- it was one of the things Jane appreciated about the man. While he knew that John and Jane were twins, he was smart enough to deal with them as individuals. It was a well-known fact that John was almost physically incapable of staying quiet, but Jane had always been a bit stoic, even bordering on maudlin- forcing her to talk was the quickest way to get her to shut down. The captain had always been content to leave Jane to her thoughts, trusting that she’d talk to him in her own time, and Jane had always paid back his patience by giving him her trust and confidence, showing the man a side of her that only John was privileged to see.

Knowing that he was waiting for her to continue, Jane let out a sigh of her own. “I know it’s going to come out eventually,” she huffed, angrily stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork, “but is it so wrong to want to have some peace and quiet for a while?” 

“I can’t say it is,” Anderson replied, watching her and visibly relaxing when she placed the forkful of food in her mouth. _He’s watching me too_ , she thought wearily, working though her salad as quickly as possible. _Best not to give him a reason to worry._ “But you know it won’t be long before people find out you’re here, don’t you?” 

“I’m ignoring that for as long as I can,” Jane answered honestly. “If I can avoid being seen in public with you and John, I might even be able to get away with it.”

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just imply you’re ashamed of me and your brother,” Anderson replied, giving her a wink when she let out a soft laugh. “I just don’t want it to catch you by surprise, that’s all.”

“I know.” Jane let the words hang in the air, not having anything else to say on the subject. As she worked on finishing her salad, Anderson remained silent and let Jane finish her meal in peace. Finally, she put her fork down and sighed, folding her hands together in front of her. “I’m going back out there,” she said quietly, her voice full of quiet determination. “As soon as I get it together, I want to go back in, Uncle David.”

“You don’t have to,” he replied, his gaze aimed at the picture of him, John, and Jane resting on his mantle- it was her N-School graduation ceremony, one of the best days of her life. “It’s not going to get any easier, Janey- no one’s going to think less of you if you stop.”

“I’ll think less of me,” she said quietly, looking Anderson straight in the eye. “If I quit, they died for nothing, Uncle David.” Her gaze drifted down as the lump rose in her throat, but she went on anyway. “I wasn’t worth it, but-”

“Stop right there,” he barked, pointing a finger at her. “Don’t go down that hole- there’s nothing down there but darkness and lies, Jane.” She tried to look away but Anderson went on anyway, ignoring their unspoken code for once. “I’ve seen too many soldiers that chose that path to know that it never ends well. But you… you got too much fire left in you to go down, Janey. If you go back-” she cut her eyes to him and scowled, making the older man let out a chuckle. “ _When_ you go back,” he corrected, earning himself a curt nod from her, “just make sure you’re doing it for the right reasons- you were worth it,” he said firmly, placing his weathered hand over hers. “And no matter what, you don’t have shit to prove to anyone, Jane Brain- the only one you need to do this for is you.”   


_ _

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Garrus found himself getting restless, his sub-vocals rumbling in irritation at the long-winded Volus merchant complaining about something that was obviously a non-issue. After he hit the twenty-minute mark of his tirade, Garrus seriously considered tipping the round blowhard over and letting him wobble on his back for the rest of his days. _Just one push,_ he thought, wondering just how much trouble he’d get in if Shepard reported him for beaching the annoying bastard. _My career would go down in flames, but if I could spin it just right…_

Just when he felt his finger involuntarily inching toward the Volus, a ping came through on his omnitool. 

_JShep: Don’t do it…_  
_GVakarian: Do what? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Shepard_  
_JShep: Don’t play coy with me, Vakarian- I know that look by now. Admit it- you’re about two seconds from plotting a murder._  
_GVakarian: It might be worth it._

The Volus didn’t even notice their conversation- he was still waving his stubby little arms in the air and screaming about justice. He was about to launch into what was sure to be a feature-length rant when he took a breath- apparently that opening was all Shepard needed. “Excuse me,” Shepard said sweetly, his tone smooth and light as he placed a hand on the merchant’s shoulder, “I do hate to interrupt, but I believe-” he looked up, pointing to a green box that was sitting on a shelf high above his head, “-that you seem to have simply misplaced your belongings, sir- there’s been no theft here.” 

The Volus took a step back and tried to crane his head to see the shelf Shepard was referring to- when he realized he couldn’t, the merchant’s nasal voice started to rise to an ear-splitting whine. “ _Detective_ ,” he wheezed, “you _must_ get my property down at once! As a tax-paying citizen-”

Garrus could barely contain his amusement, so he chose to focus intently on his omnitool instead. “I’m sorry, but seeing as your property is recovered, I’m afraid this is no longer a C-Sec matter,” he said smoothly, turning toward the door so no one would see him laughing. “Hope you have a good day, sir.” 

By the time he got back to the skycar, Garrus was grinning like a lunatic. However, as he watched the furious Volus begin to pointlessly jump up and down, Garrus threw back his shoulders and let out a deep, booming laugh. He tried to settle down, but as soon as his partner got into the car and started smirking, Garrus couldn’t help himself- he burst into laughter again, noticing that the man next to him was also giggling so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. “ _Spirits_ ,” Garrus gasped, struggling to catch his breath. “When did you know?”

“About ten minutes into his first rant,” Shepard admitted, wiping his eyes as Garrus calmed down enough to drive again. “I would’ve told him sooner, but the bastard never took a breath- I was going to see how long he’d take to figure it out, but you looked like you were ready to roast him over an open flame.” 

“It was running a bit long,” Garrus admitted with a smile, heading back for the office. “I was starting to think we’d never leave.”

“Eh, I was going to let him keep going,” Shepard replied, folding his hands behind his head. “I mean, the longer we dealt with him, the less paperwork we have to do when we get back.”

“Actually,” Garrus said nervously, rubbing his neck with his free hand as he smoothly landed the skycar, “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.” 

“ _Whoa_ ,” Shepard said as he got out the car, a mischievous grin on his face as they headed inside, “Are my ears deceiving me, or does the great Garrus Vakarian actually want… a _favor_?” 

“If we hadn’t dealt with that windbag for so long, then I wouldn’t have needed to ask you,” Garrus replied irritably, feeling his neck start to heat up with embarrassment. “It’s just… I have something to do after work,” he admitted. “I don’t want to be late, that’s all.” When Shepard stared at him, he was thankful that his partner wasn’t turian- they would’ve immediately called him on the half-truth based on the rumble of his sub-vocals. 

However, while Shepard was many things, Garrus knew that stupid wasn’t one of them. The man leaned forward, squinting at him for a moment before resting against his desk. “You’ve got a date,” he said accusingly, thrusting a finger at him while Garrus pointlessly searched for a place to hide. “So _that’s_ why you’ve been in such a good mood today!”

“It’s not a date,” Garrus replied weakly, desperately wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole right then. “It’s more like an outing… with dinner… and drinks.” Garrus put his head on the desk, the realization crashing over him like a wave. “Spirits, it _is_ a date,” he groaned, wondering if it was too late to message Jane and cancel. “I didn’t mean… I only meant...”

“Hey, they accepted,” Shepard said mildly, causing Garrus to snap his head up so fast he almost saw stars. “Can’t be all that bad if she didn’t start screaming and running for the hills.” Shepard paused for a moment, then gave him a wide grin. “Or he- I don’t judge. All I ask is for details tomorrow and a heads up- I might need some time to find the right beer if your little rendezvous goes sideways.”

 _He’s right,_ he thought with surprise. _Jane didn’t stop me- she agreed to it. So... does that mean that…_ Garrus shook his head, very aware that his partner was staring at him with the biggest shit-eating grin that he’d ever seen and he closed his eyes, silently wishing for a skycar to come crashing through the wall and take him with it. “She,” Garrus replied weakly, not willing to give Shepard any more ammunition than that- if the man even suspected that he’d accidentally set up a date with a human, he’d be hearing about it until the end of time. “I told her I’d meet her at 1730, and I wanted to go home and change first, so…” He absentmindedly raked his talons over the top of his fringe and looked down at his hands, finally sitting up a bit straighter before flashing his partner an embarrassed grin. “Mind doing me a favor and finishing up here?”

Shepard, however, was just sitting on his desk, staring at him in open-mouthed shock. “I… are you _preening_ , Vakarian?” 

“ _What?_ ” His neck was on fire now, and Garrus was about ten seconds from digging that hole in the floor himself. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he squawked, his voice coming out at an octave he hadn’t heard since he was a fledgling. “ _I did not just preen!_ ” 

“I expect details,” Shepard said, pointing at the stack of files on their desks. “If I’m going to be in this office until the morning, the least you can do is fill me in- it’s about time you got the chance to go out and have some fun- I was starting to think you didn’t know how.” Garrus just stared at him, anxiously trying to decide what to do and well aware that he had to look like what Shepard had once said was a chicken, hopping nervously from foot to foot. “Go,” the man replied, shooing him toward the door. “Go home and get dressed- its almost 1600. I’ll take care of things here tonight, and we’ll be even.” 

Even though he knew the man was doing him a favor, Garrus let out a huff, unable to help himself. “We’re not even _close_ to even, Shepard- the amount of time I’ve spent doing your paperwork doesn’t even compare to what you have to do tonight.”

“But it’s going to take me even longer,” the man replied, sitting down at the terminal and cracking his knuckles. “So that makes us even- time spent counts, you know.” 

He started to say something else, but he realized he was running out of time- shaking his head, Garrus gathered his things, extending his hand in an awkward wave as he headed for the door. “Thanks again,” he called out, grateful to be escaping the unexpectedly awkward conversation. “Talk to you in the morning, Shepard.” 

“You bring the coffee, I’ll bring the beer,” Shepard replied, not even bothering to look up from his terminal. “You know… just in case.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum... oh Garry, you really didn't notice you set up a date? If it's any consolation, I don't think Jane noticed either. But really, that just shows that you two are pieces of work, good sir. 
> 
> Anyway... man, this is a ride, and I can't believe it- thank you for all the love you guys are sharing for these dorks! 
> 
> I also have to thank the great @Rosebud1773 for her support and amazing art (icons are from her collection)- all while she's running this expansive and awesome series, [Welcome to the Snark Side: A Shakarian Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595116) and @DispatchwithLove for their great idea to have Shepard as a C-Sec detective in the AU Mass Effect story, [The Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114572). I thought that job would be perfect for John!
> 
> I'm so excited to keep going- work is a dumpster fire, so finding some joy with these guys in the evening makes the next day just a wee bit brighter- as always, keep reading and commenting- we're in the thick of it now!


	4. It's not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and Jane get together to see who's the better shot

_ _

* * *

Garrus made his way to the range, nervously smoothing his shirt. He’d raced home, quickly showering and changing into his civvies, hoping to not come off like he was trying. _It’s not a date,_ he told himself, frowning when he didn’t see that shock of blue hair outside waiting for him. _Don’t let Shepard rattle you- it’s just two people getting together to settle a score, that’s all… nothing wrong with that, right?_

 _But why isn’t she outside,_ he wondered, checking the time on his omnitool. _1725… she should be here by now._ Scanning the area surrounding the range and seeing no one resembling Jane, Garrus started to pace, his sub-vocals practically singing with concern. _She would have messaged me if she changed her mind,_ he thought. _Maybe… maybe she’s just inside._

Decision made, Garrus made his way inside and sure enough, there was a shock of blue hair leaning over the counter, a sliver of scarred skin peeking out beneath the hem of her dark t-shirt as she set up the paper target. _She’s here,_ he thought with a satisfied rumble, leaning against the wall and doing his best to avoid staring at the narrow tapers of her waist as she reached up to send the target down the lane. _I suppose she’s not bad looking… for a human, at least. She's certainly interesting, that’s for sure._

Hoping to shake himself out of thoughts he knew he had no business thinking, Garrus crossed his arms across his chest and tried to act casual. “Ready to get this show on the road?” 

Jane’s head snapped up, then turned around to face him, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a beaming smile, her greyish eyes reflecting the overhead lights. “You came!” She reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling it back and wrapping something around it. Instinctively, he winced, letting out an involuntary hiss and causing Jane to look at him strangely. “What? What’s wrong with you- why do you look like someone just stomped on your foot?”

He grimaced, pointing at her head. “You… you just yanked that… _hair_ … back… and you _tied_ something around it!” Garrus let out a shudder, gently stroking his fringe to soothe himself. “ _Spirits_ , how are you not screaming by now?” 

To his amazement, Jane just laughed, taking the thing out of her hair and shaking her head, letting the blue strands flutter around her face. “Oh, don’t worry about that- it’s just hair, see?” 

Still not convinced the woman wasn’t some kind of masochist, Garrus stared at her. “I… I don’t know what that means,” he admitted. “That doesn’t hurt you?” 

She shook her head. “Nope, only if someone pulls it really hard.” Noticing his shocked expression, she smiled, moving closer to him. “You can touch it if you want.” 

Gingerly, Garrus nodded, taking off his gloves and reaching out for the blue strands. When he touched them, he let out a soft gasp- her hairs were smooth and soft, and though he expected her to yelp when he accidentally wound the ends around a finger, she just only smiled and closed her eyes. Wincing, he let the strands fall to the side of her face, a rumble of disappointment escaping from his sub-vocals before he could stop it. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, moving his hands away from her. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She shook her head, giggling as she pointed to his talons. “Nope, long as you don’t stab me with one of those, I think we’re good.” 

Immediately, Garrus’s eyes went wide and he gave an embarrassed chirp, instantly realizing his mistake. “ _Crap!_ I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to startle you!” He quickly reached for his gloves, feeling that flush creep up the sides of his neck. Since he was little, Garrus had been well-trained to keep his gloves on in mixed company- _humans are ignorant_ , his father would say with a sneer of disdain. _They think everything they don’t understand wants to eat them. We’re more advanced than they are- don’t give them a reason to think otherwise._

Before he could put his glove on, Jane had reached out for his hand, staring intently at the three fingers. “These are… _amazing_ ,” she whispered, turning his hand over and running her fingers over his skin. “Are they sharp?” Jane asked, pointing to his talons. He shook his head, and she bit her lip, taking a finger and lightly touching the tip of his talon. When she didn’t get whatever reaction she was expecting, she let out a loud laugh and looked up at him with delight. “I never thought I’d get this close to a turian,” she whispered, glancing back at his hand in amazement. “Your skin is so _soft_ \- it’s almost like suede.”

Feeling a little unnerved at all of the attention, he gave her a weak smile. “I’m glad you approve, but I’m starting to feel like I belong in one of those animal prisons you humans have.” 

Instantly, Jane dropped his hand and a flush of red started creeping up her face. “Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry- I didn’t mean to feel you up, I promise!” She started to step away from him, her eyes darting across the room. “Oh _man_ , that was not-”

Through his visor, Garrus could see her vitals rising, and he reached out a hand, resting it softly on her shoulder. “It’s okay,” he told her, sending an extra note of reassurance with his sub-vocals. “No harm was done, and at least I know I can distract you with my handsome good looks now- as far as I’m concerned, it’s a win-win.” 

Jane scoffed, but she stopped moving and settled down, her vitals slowly returning to normal. “In your dreams,” she replied with a smile, turning away from him and heading over to the railing again. “Overconfident much?” 

“Can’t be overconfident if it’s true,” Garrus answered smoothly, moving past her and prepping his weapon. “But now that we’re done with all that,” he purred, giving her a grin as he placed his gloves in his pocket, “I believe that we came here to prove how good I was… or do you just want to concede right now so we can both go home?” 

“You are so full of yourself,” Jane grumbled, loading her gun. “Remember that when I kick your ass, Vakarian.” 

“You can call me Garrus,” he replied, checking his weapon and adjusting the sights. He didn’t need to do any of that, but he wanted to at least pretend that he was taking this seriously. “Don’t want you feeling too bad when you have to buy me dinner, Miss Jane…”

“Jane is fine,” she answered, giving him a wicked little grin as she pulled her hair up again, locking eyes with him the entire time. “You’re not getting any more info out of me that easily.”

“But you did feel me up, remember?” Garrus rumbled, smirking down at her. “The least you can do is tell me your name.”

“No, the least I can do is kick your ass,” she replied, looking over her gun for a moment before turning back to him. “The first one to miss the shot loses, agreed?” He nodded, and she gestured to him to take his turn. “Since you’re so ‘good’, you can go first,” she said teasingly, sending the paper to the furthest position again. “I want to see what I’m working with.” 

“You mean what you’re up against,” Garrus corrected, lightly hip-checking her as he stepped up to the firing line. “And to prove it’s not just luck, I’m calling the shot- just above here,” he said, brushing his finger over the top of her exposed ear. “Gotta make it challenging, after all.” 

For a moment, Garrus thought he saw her vitals spike, but they returned to normal almost instantly. “You’re on,” she replied, standing up a bit straighter. “Let’s see what you got, big guy.” 

“Did you forget my name already?” Garrus asked as he took his shot, cleanly hitting the target. “That doesn’t look good for you, Miss…”

“Jane,” she replied, laughing as she shoved him out of the way. “You think you’re slick, don’t you?” She squeezed off a round, effortlessly placing the bullet exactly where his had been. “Is that some new C-Sec technique that I’m not aware of?”

Garrus raised his brow plates at her, his curiosity piqued. “And how do you figure I’m C-Sec? I could just be this dashing guy stopping through on his way to save the galaxy- you never know.” He looked her up and down, then tapped her left shoulder with his talon. “Right here.” 

“Funny, for someone who was just complaining about being a zoo animal, you sure like touching me.” Garrus went pale but she just laughed, that same pink flush blooming across her cheeks again. “But to answer your question, I saw the uniform last time… did you not have to work today?”

“Observant,” he replied, making his shot with ease. “I did- just went home first. Funny, I answered your questions, but you still won’t tell me who you are.” 

“My last name won’t do that,” Jane replied smoothly, lining up to take her shot. “ _Unless_ … a certain turian is trying to dig up dirt on me?” When he looked away, Jane placed her hand on his, causing him to glance back at her. “You tried to look me up, didn’t you?” 

Garrus shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “Strictly speaking, that wouldn’t be legal,” he replied. “But then again, neither would rerouting the registration page for an extranet address. However, I wouldn’t know anything about that… _Jane Brain._ ” 

She let out a genuine laugh as she poked him in the chest, making his mandibles twitch with laughter. “I _knew_ it! You were snooping!”

“I was curious,” Garrus said simply, feeling relieved that she wasn’t mad about his information digging. “Care to share how you did that?”

Jane grinned as she leaned up to his ear pore, her warm breath tickling his skin. “Trade secret,” she whispered, sending a slight shiver down his spine. “If I tell you, I’d have to kill you.” 

“Strong words from the squishy human,” he rumbled, this time noticing a definite shift in her vitals as he spoke. “Last shot… I’ll even make it your choice.” Jane rolled her eyes, but he continued anyway. “So, what are we aiming for?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping a finger against her pinkish lips. “Let’s see… how do I want to win…”

Garrus chuckled, letting his sub-vocals thrum with amusement and smirking as Jane gave an almost imperceptible shiver. _Ah-ha_ , he thought, taking note of the tiny spike in her heartbeat rhythms. _Looks like I am causing that… might need to file that little tidbit away for later._

_Later, huh? You planning on doing this again? That’s strange… I thought this wasn’t a date, Vakarian._

Ignoring that thought for the moment, Garrus smirked at Jane and crossed his arms. “There you go, thinking you’re going to win again… haven’t you gotten enough of that yet?” 

“I will when I win,” Jane answered, tapping her finger lightly against his chest. “There,” she said. “That’s what I choose- that’s my shot.”

Garrus rolled his eyes. “Admit it- you just wanted an excuse to touch me.” 

“Says the guy who’s been touching me all evening,” Jane retorted, poking him in the chest. “Thought I was too squishy for your tastes, Vakarian.” 

“Someone sounds sad about that,” Garrus replied, heading to the line to take his shot. “But maybe if you told me your name…”

“Just shut up and go already,” Jane grumbled, leaning against the wall. “Unless shooting off at the mouth is the only thing you’re actually good for.”

“I aim to please,” he replied, easily making the shot and smirking at her before leaning toward her ear. “I’d say don’t miss,” he purred, kicking his sub-vocals into high gear, “but I’d be lying.” 

“In your dreams,” Jane retorted, lining up her shot and taking a moment to steady her breathing. “What happens if we tie?”

“Then we each buy our own food and I guess we have to do this again,” he replied, laughing as he watched her vitals return to normal. “Unless you’d be too scared, that is.” 

“You’re assuming I’d even want to do it again,” Jane shot back, cutting her eyes to him. “Lucky for you, I don’t like leaving things unfinished.” 

“And _you’re_ assuming you’ll make it,” Garrus replied. “Stop stalling and shoot, Jane- I’m ready for you to buy me dinner already. .” 

“Buy your own damn dinner,” Jane grumbled, taking her shot and hitting the target perfectly. Brushing a hair out of her face, she turned to him with a triumphant grin, laughing as he rolled his eyes at her. “I believe,” she said happily, “that we have tied- looks like I’m not going to claim my title today.” 

“Whatever,” Garrus replied, working to suppress a happy trill that was threatening to escape. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said as he packed up his gun. “I haven’t eaten since lunch.” 

“Whatever you say,” Jane replied as she removed the band from her hair, letting the blue strands flutter around her face again. “Sounds like the big guy is a little grumpy, huh?” 

“I dislike you,” Garrus grumbled, bumping her with his hip and grinning as she scowled back at him. “Next time, we’ll have to settle this properly- I need a real challenge.” 

“Tell that lie to someone else,” Jane said cheerfully, walking backward and poking him in the chest. “Admit it- you just like hanging out with me.” 

Garrus rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then gave her a slight flick of his mandibles, wincing as a satisfied purr slipped out. “I suppose you aren’t that bad… for a human, anyway.” 

_ _

* * *

As Jane exited the range with the turian, she was surprised at how good she felt that evening. Strange as it was, being with Garrus was fun- there was an ease to the way they bickered back and forth, and unless she was totally brain-dead, the turian seemed to be flirting with her. Since she hadn’t hung out with any turians for a decent length of time she couldn’t be sure, but something about the casual little touches, the tone of his voice… Jane gave a slight shiver at the memory- his voice sounded like it was coming from two places at once, and it almost reminded Jane of a giant cat purring as you stroked its fur. 

The thought of the tall alien curled up in a ball and purring in her lap was so absurd that Jane let out a giggle, desperate to stifle her laughter and get the hilarious image out of her head. When the turian cocked his head at her, no doubt curious about her strange behavior, Jane just gave him a sheepish grin. “I had a good time today,” she said honestly. “Been the first time in a while I’ve been out with someone who wasn’t family.” 

He gave her a genuine smile, and Jane found herself intrigued by the way the blue bands around his face moved when he did. “So did I,” he replied, his face settling into an unreadable expression. “Are you always this friendly with strange turian men?” 

“Do you always hack into the records of the women you meet?” Jane asked, watching his expression carefully. “Is that how you met your girlfriend?” She didn’t know why she asked that, but as soon as she did, she realized that she was actually curious about the answer. “I mean, a smart, tech-savvy officer such as yourself must be beating the ladies off with a stick, right?” 

“ _What?_ ” Vakarian stopped short, looking at Jane with surprise and… _horror?_ “Spirits, _no!_ I mean, I don’t…” He looked so uncomfortable Jane found herself debating if she should laugh or hug him. “I’m not seeing anyone,” he said firmly, straightening up and staring ahead. “My father has set me up on dates, but they never seem to work out.” Realizing what he said, he hung his head and let out a groan. “And now I’m telling you about my non-existent dating life....great.”

Patting him on the arm, Jane smiled. “Don’t worry about it,” she said honestly. “I think it’s cute.” 

Garrus groaned again. “From what I know about humans, you tend to use that word regarding children or small fluffy animals, neither of which apply to me. Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel any better, Jane.” 

She grinned back, noticing that he hadn’t moved away from her yet. “Then what would make you feel better?”

He awkwardly scratched the side of his neck and closed his eyes for a moment, no doubt debating what he wanted to say. “Honestly?” He opened his eyes and stared at her, their bright blue color still piercing in the fading lights of the Citadel. “You sure you want to know that?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” she replied. When he hesitated, Jane put a finger to her lips, thinking about things for a moment. “Tell you what,” she said thoughtfully. “If you do, then I’ll tell you something about me- tit for tat, as we humans say.” 

He cocked his head, looking at her with renewed interest. “Would this include your name?”

“Anything except that.” 

Thinking about it for a moment, Garrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’d rather be at home, cleaning my gun, eating bad takeout food and watching Fleet and Flotilla,” he admitted, shuffling from foot to foot and squeezing his eyes shut. “There… that’s my shame- feel free to go screaming it through the Citadel.” 

Jane’s face fell for a moment, then she placed a fake smile on her face, hoping that he didn’t see the slight bit of disappointment. “Well, since I didn’t win, I guess calling it a night is reasonable,” she said brightly, patting him gingerly on the arm. “It’s been fun, Garrus.” 

“Actually,” he said, opening one eye and looking at her sheepishly, “I do still have some Levo beers in my fridge... if you wanted to come and order food with me.” Jane just stared at him for a moment, and he opened both eyes, waving his hands frantically. “I mean, you don’t have to! I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly. “It’s just-” he blew out a deep breath, then hung his head. “Never mind- it was a stupid suggestion.” 

“I think it was a great one,” Jane said, gently squeezing his arm and causing him to open his eyes. “Does this takeout place serve food I can eat, or am I going on a seafood diet tonight?” _Not like I’ll care,_ she thought to herself. _I’m more than happy just drinking, thank you very much._ However, the thought of being piss drunk with the stranger that she barely knew didn’t bother her as much as it should’ve, and she vowed to talk to her therapist about it the next time they spoke. _But in the meantime,_ she mused, _I’m just gonna ride this evening out… see where it goes._

Garrus just stared at her, confused. “I think they serve what you call seafood... Is that a problem?” 

“No… it’s an expression, silly,” Jane said, laughing as they started walking down the street. “Its a play on words- it's ' _see_ ' food instead of ' _sea_ ' food- get it?” 

He shook his head, looking at her strangely as they started walking. “No matter how many times you say it, my translators are telling me the same thing, Jane.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied, shoving her hands in her pockets as they walked down the street. “So, since you told me your shame, I’ll tell you a little about mine- fair is fair, after all.” 

“Since when did you start playing fair?” Garrus asked with a smile, cutting his eyes to her. “It seems I must’ve missed that part of the evening.” 

“Anyway,” Jane replied pointedly, bumping the turian with her hip as they walked down the street. “Know why I chose that username?”

Garrus flicked his mandible with amusement. “Why, was it the first one you got the chance to enter before the authorities came in to haul you off to jail?” 

“That would imply that I’d ever get caught,” she said breezily, laughing as Garrus rolled his eyes. “Anyway… I chose it because of my favorite old vid,” Jane said quietly, staring up into the night sky. “It’s always just been me and my brother- we never knew our parents. Grew up on the streets of Earth, and my brother… used to run with one of the gangs out there.” 

“Sounds dangerous,” he said evenly, his tone not offering any indication of his feelings on the subject. “Why would he go and do a thing like that?”

“So I wouldn’t have to,” Jane replied. “He did everything to make sure I got to be as normal as possible, but that meant he was gone… a lot. So, I spent a lot of time at the library, watching old vids.” 

Garrus nodded as they walked up to an apartment building, punching in a code on his omnitool. “And I assume this vid was one of them?”

She nodded, taking note of her surroundings. _Trust, but don’t be stupid_ , Jane thought to herself as they rode up the elevator. “It was called ‘My Fair Lady’, and it was wonderful,” she said with a sigh. “I watched it almost every day after school- even made a crappy recording of it so I could watch it at home.”

Garrus chuckled softly as the elevator stopped at his floor. “Sounds like this vid meant a lot to you,” he said thoughtfully. “What was it about?” 

“This flower girl- her name was Eliza,” Jane said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “She was dirt poor, just like me, but then these two rich guys come and pluck her off the street and teach her to be a proper lady.” She smiled at him as they entered the apartment. “This is a pretty nice space,” she said, letting out a low whistle. “Looks like they’re paying C-Sec folks a lot more these days, huh?”

“It’s a standard-issue Turian apartment,” Garrus replied with a grin. “You can upgrade if you have a family, but I figured this one suited me just fine.”

 _Oh shit,_ Jane thought to herself with wide eyes. _John and Bitchy Barbie were more serious than I thought- wonder what happened with them?_ “I like it,” she said honestly. “Beats living in the crew deck of a ship, that’s for sure.” 

Garrus sat down at the table, carefully disassembling his gun. “Put your gun down- I’ll clean it after I do mine… if you continue with your story.”

Jane sat across from him and rested her head in her hands, transfixed as he began meticulously working. “So, you like sappy movies too, huh?” 

“I like a good story,” he replied nonchalantly, flicking his strange blue eyes to hers. “Continue, please.” 

“Well,” Jane said thoughtfully, “One of the guys starts falling in love with her, but he’s an asshole- he thinks he owns her and wants to change everything about her. But even though she loves him, Eliza is too smart for that- she might be poor, but she isn’t stupid,” Jane said proudly. “She tells him about himself and leaves- she realizes that she’s worth something without him.” 

“That’s… kind of a sad story,” Garrus replied after a moment, finishing with his gun and reaching for hers. “Shouldn’t she end up with the guy who saved her?”

“Someone’s impatient,” Jane replied, giving him a wry smile. “Are you going to let me finish, or do you want to keep interrupting me?”

“My mistake,” Garrus said with a smile, taking apart her gun and cleaning it carefully. “Please continue.” 

“Eventually, the professor figures out he loves her,” Jane replied with a smile, closing her eyes as her elbows rested on the table. “And they get back together.” 

“That sounds more like it,” Garrus replied with a chuckle. “It’d be a downer of a vid otherwise.” She rolled her eyes, but he reached out for her hand, wrapping her tiny five fingers in his three large ones. “Thanks for sharing it with me,” he said quietly, staring at her with a hopeful expression. “Who knows… maybe we could watch it sometime?” 

“I’d like that,” Jane replied, feeling her cheeks flush as she looked down at the table. “That sounds like it might be fun, Vakarian.” 

_ _

* * *

Despite his initial misgivings, Garrus had to admit that he’d had a nice evening- though Jane had steadfastly refused to tell him her last name, she had gone on to tell him a little more about her life over dinner. She was four years older than him, and as he’d suspected, she’d been in the Alliance since she was 18 years old. When he asked about her brother, she just waved him off and smiled, saying that he’d ended up just fine, even if he was the biggest worrier on the planet. That wasn’t exactly surprising to Garrus, as overprotective siblings were something he fully understood. Even though Solana was younger than him, she was constantly hounding him about anything and everything, making him want to smother her with one hand and hug her with the other.

Soon, they’d settled on the couch together to watch the vid, content to sit next to each other in silence. Though he’d seen the movie countless times, watching it with Jane was new- with every scene, there was something new for her to be curious about, and he took extreme amounts of pleasure in teasing her, poking her in the side and laughing. As the movie progressed, they gradually moved closer, ending up with her resting against his side with his arm draped over her shoulder. _This is nice_ , he thought, glancing at the screen and trying not to focus on the warm body pressed against his hide. _I could get used to something like this._

He started to say something else, but he heard a soft chuff. Turning his head, he chuckled to himself when he saw Jane curled up in his lap, snoring softly as her arm draped lightly over his legs. _She did say that she didn’t get much sleep_ , he thought as he gently used a talon to brush away an errant hair, still marveling at the soft blue strands feathering around her face. _She looks so peaceful when she’s not talking,_ he thought with a smile, reaching for the blanket and draping it over her. _It’s a good look for her._

As Garrus looked down at the sleeping woman in his lap, he realized he might be in trouble. _I barely know her,_ he told himself as he rubbed Jane’s back, feeling his sub-vocals letting out a steady, contented rumble. Not wanting to disturb her, he let Jane sleep as he watched the rest of the movie, not moving even when the credits rolled across the screen. _I shouldn’t be thinking about her like this,_ he thought as he leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes as he twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers. _I should wake her up, tell her she needs to go..._

Before he could continue, Jane let out a soft sigh, causing his rumble of contentment to grow even louder. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you” she mumbled into his leg, her voice barely audible. “Sorry about that.”

Garrus didn’t stop rubbing her back, and she didn’t stop him. “Don’t worry about it,” he said quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes. “You aren’t bothering me...anymore.”

“Way to make a girl feel welcome, Vakarian.” She let out a soft laugh, and he smiled as he felt her fingers tracing over his leg spurs. “But I should go- it’s been a long day.” 

Ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut, Garrus stroked her hair, lightly running his talons over her scalp and smiling as she let out a soft moan. “It’s late and we’ve been drinking,” he murmured. “Sure you have to go?” 

“Looks like you like having the squishy human around, don’t you,” she replied, snuggling even closer. “I knew I’d grow on you.”

“Yeah, like a fungus,” he replied, chuckling as she lightly swatted his spur, causing him to look down at the slender woman nestled in his lap. “But I guess you’re one of the good ones…like the ones you humans like to eat.”

“I am not a mushroom,” Jane replied, laughing softly as she pulled the blanket closer. “I gotta say, I never knew plates could be so comfortable- it must be all the purring you’ve been doing.” 

“I don’t purr,” he replied, resting his hand on the small of her back. “It’s undignified.” She giggled, and he rolled his eyes. “You’re not helping, Jane.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you purr,” she said as she rubbed his leg. “You’re like a gigantic, armor-plated cat that’s less likely to claw your eyes out if you rub its belly.” She rolled over and rubbed a hand up and down his chest, instantly causing him to let out a happy little thrum. “See? You’re a cat- end of story.” 

“Worst date ever,” he said wryly, closing his eyes again. “I think I liked it better when you were asleep.”

“Best date ever,” Jane corrected. “I got to shoot guns, eat food that I’m pretty sure didn’t come from a powder, have a few decent beers, and cuddle up to a purring turian- I think I did pretty good, thank you very much.”

“Wow, no mention of my intelligence, sparkling personality, or incredible good looks?” She scoffed, but he tapped her shoulder lightly with his talon, thankful he’d thought to file them down. “I’ll have you know that I’m quite a turian catch, Jane.” 

“Oh, you are, huh?” Rolling his eyes, he thumped her lightly on the small of her back, making her clutch his leg even tighter. “ _Fine_ , Vakarian… you’re a catch- any girl would be honored to catch your attention. Happy now?”

“Yes, that’s much better- thank you.” She laughed, and he tried not to focus on the fact that she didn’t clarify being a good catch for a turian. _She said any girl,_ he thought with a pleasing rumble, thumping her on her thigh when she started laughing again. “You can stay,” he said softly, hoping that she knew he meant it in the best way possible. “If you want, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Then what would be the point?” Jane asked sleepily. “I’d be sleeping alone- I can do that at home. If I’m staying here, it’s so I can hear you purr all night, Vakarian- you’re better than a white noise machine.” 

_Spirits, does she think we’re going to…_ “Um… not that it might not be fun,” he said slowly, trying to be tactful and delicate, “but I’d prefer not to sleep with someone who won’t even tell me her last name- kind of makes me feel dirty and cheap, and I like to think that I’m very expensive.” 

“Funny, I can sleep in your lap no problem, but the moment I say sleep in a bed, you start getting standards,” Jane teased. He huffed, flicking his mandibles in irritation, and she patted his leg. “Let’s compromise- if you promise to be good and be my armor cat, I’ll tell you what you want to know in the morning… how’s that sound?”

Scooping her in his arms, Garrus stood up, walking her toward the bedroom. “I don’t know- you’re a sneaky one,” he answered, setting her down on the bed and walking over to the drawer, handing her one of his shirts to change into. “I want your full name or no deal, Jane. And if you ever call me an armored cat again, I’m going to toss you out the door myself.” 

Jane ran her hands over the concave bed, looking up at him with amusement. “You do know I’m going to roll into you the moment we get into this thing, right?”

“I _did_ offer to sleep on the couch,” Garrus replied, grabbing a pair of sleep pants and heading for the bathroom. “It’s the price you’re going to have to pay for your white noise machine.” 

As he closed the door behind him, he stared at himself in the mirror, wondering just what the hell was wrong with him. _Are you sure about this? There is a human… who is half-naked... in your bed! Come on, Vakarian- you barely even know this woman!_

 _I know enough,_ he thought firmly, changing into his pants and heading back to the bedroom. “Are you decent?” Garrus asked, rapping lightly on the door. “I’m not looking to walk in on anything- I have a name to get from you in the morning, after all.”

She laughed and he felt himself smile as he leaned against the wall. “I’m never really decent, but I’m dressed for bed.” She paused for a moment, then spoke again. “Your shirt is a little bit big,” she said softly. “Mind turning out the lights before you come in?” 

It was an odd request, but something in the way she asked made him not question it- Garrus simply punched in the code on his omnitool to lower the lights, slowly making his way to the bed. “Need me to grab a shirt?” 

She shook her head, staring at him by the faint light streaming into the room. “You really are-” 

“I meant what I said,” Garrus replied, taking off his visor and climbing into bed with her. Just as she predicted, Jane began to slide toward him, causing him to let out a soft rumble as her forehead lightly brushed against his. _Spirits, I wasn’t expecting that_ , he thought as he closed his eyes, trying to steady himself as her hands slid over the smooth plates of his chest. “Call me that again and I don’t care what you offer,” he said into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of oranges wafting off her skin. “Because I swear, I will toss you out that door and send your clothes later.” 

“I was going to say ‘beautiful’, but now I’ve changed my mind,” Jane said softly, lightly pressing her lips to his lip plates. He let out a surprised chirp and his eyes flew open, startled by the strange yet not unpleasant sensation. “I… take it you’ve never kissed a human before,” she stammered, quickly trying to pull away. “I’m _so_ sorry… I didn’t know…” 

Before she could move too far, Garrus wrapped his arms around her, gently holding her against his chest plates. “You just surprised me,” he said quietly, moving one hand up to her head and running it through the fascinating blue strands. “Care to try that again?”

“You don’t have to,” Jane replied quietly, obviously still embarrassed. “We… we can just go to sleep- it’s ok.” 

Trying to remember what she had done and what he’d seen in the vids, Garrus leaned over, lightly brushing his lip plates against her mouth. For a moment, he was scared he’d done something wrong- Jane had gone stock still against him, her body tensing up completely. He was just about to release her and apologize when she relaxed, kissing him back and running her hands lightly along the back of his neck, caressing the tips of his fringe with her fingertips. 

Losing himself in the sensation, he gave an approving rumble, resting his forehead against hers. “Um,” he said, struggling to keep his voice steady as her soft hands ran over his neck plates and fringe, “If you want to keep this friendly, then I’m going to need you to stop that.”

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she clapped her hand to her mouth. “Oh no… did I just… grope you?”

“If it’s any consolation, you were doing a good job of it,” he replied, nuzzling her head with his before giving her another soft human kiss. “You’re a menace, Jane- weren’t you just sleepy a minute ago?” 

“You woke me up,” she said with a laugh, kissing him again and smirking as he smiled back at her. “You smile with these,” she said, bringing her hand to his face and running her thumb across his mandible, making him shiver as she placed a soft kiss on the tip of it. “I like them.”

“That’s good... because I’m rather partial to them,” Garrus replied, nuzzling her neck and flicking his tongue against it, tasting the salt on her skin and feeling her pulse start to race. “They come with the package.” 

“Why, are you offering the package now?” Jane asked quietly, running her fingers across the colony markings on his face. “What else is included?” 

“Oh, so you’re telling me who you are now?” Garrus looked up, smirking at her in the dim light of the room and running his hands along her back, careful to avoid her hips- he had no idea what that would do to her. “That was quick- was this all I had to do?” She laughed and he moved his head lower, his tongue flicking against the raised scars on her shoulder. 

Instantly, Jane tensed up, moving away from him. “You… you don’t want to see those,” she said nervously, trying to roll over. “It’s kind of a mess.” 

“So?” Garrus gave a soothing thrum, placing her hand against his chest so she could feel it. “You can shoot, admit you like sappy movies, and find your way around a terminal like there’s no tomorrow, but the fact that you have a few scars is supposed to be a turn-off? I hate to break this to you,” he rumbled, resting his head against hers, “but the fact that you’re all soft and squishy is a bigger problem.” He poked her in the side, making her giggle- he took note of this area and her reaction, just in case he was lucky enough to do this a second time. “Spirits, I’m terrified I’m going to break you at any moment.” 

Jane relaxed, resting her head against his chest. “Thanks,” she whispered, rolling over and snuggling against him. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” 

“Glad it doesn’t take much to please you,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Cause I’m pretty sure that this is all I got- I’m actually drowning here,” he replied, pressing his lip plates lightly against her neck, humming a soft tune as he stroked her hair. “Care to help me out?”

“You’re doing just fine,” she replied sleepily, raising his hand to her mouth and placing another one of those kisses on the back of it. “If it gets really bad, I’ll be sure to let you know.” 

He wasn’t sure when he finally passed out, but the soft beeps from his omnitool woke Garrus from a sound sleep. Stretching and yawning, Garrus reached out and was met with only the cold, empty bed. To his dismay, he soon realized that Jane was gone, the shirt he’d given her neatly folded on the chair in his bedroom. _She left,_ he thought bitterly, frowning as he got up to go to the bathroom. _Thought I’d at least get a goodbye… or the answers she promised._

His frown now shifting to an angry scowl, he heard the annoying beeps of his unread message. Sighing, Garrus headed into the kitchen to make his cup of kava, sitting at the table while his drink started to brew. _This better not be Shepard,_ he thought angrily as he pulled up the message. _I’m so not in the mood right now._

However, the message was not from Shepard, and Garrus was glad he was sitting- he was pretty sure he’d have hit the floor if he wasn’t.

_MyFairJaney: I told you before that I don’t sleep well, but last night was one of the best nights I’ve had in a very long time. Sorry that I left without waking you up, but you looked so peaceful that I didn’t have the heart to disturb you. If you want (and I’ll understand if you don’t want to), drop me a line- I wouldn’t mind hanging out with a purring turian again._

_P.S.- If you decline, I’m telling everyone I won- it’s not like you’ll be around to contradict me, right?_

_P.P.S- Even when I don’t want to, I keep my promises, Vakarian._

_-Commander Jane Alexandra Shepard._

_Shit_ , Garrus thought weakly, the desire for his Kava long gone- his stomach was now twisting in every knot imaginable, and his plates felt like tiny spiders were crawling underneath them. _I just spent the night making out with THE Commander Shepard...and her brother is about to ask me every question imaginable about it._

_Spirits, I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever have such a great date that you don't want it to end? That's how I felt with these guys. 
> 
> Next up: Garrus debates if he should enter the witness protection program.


	5. Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus finally realize the connection they have in common

_ _

* * *

Jane felt surprisingly carefree as she headed home. _If he doesn’t call back, I’ll always have last night,_ she thought, smiling to herself at the memory. _But I have to say, I hope he calls back._

Ordinarily, she would have stayed, but the thought of seeing his face when he found out that she was Commander Shepard made her want to throw up. She wanted to remember the Garrus that liked Jane, not some overblown ideal that was constantly being watched to see if she’d break. He didn’t treat her like an invalid, or tiptoe around her like glass- instead, he respected her, challenged her, and made her feel... normal. That was a feeling she’d cherish for the rest of her life- she couldn’t risk spoiling it by looking at him and seeing disappointment, or even worse, blind adoration for an idol that didn’t really exist. _When I’m with him, I just want to be Jane… is that too much to ask?_

 _When you’re with him?_ The voice in her head was snide, its comments as sharp as knives. _That’s rather presumptuous of you, don’t you think? Who says he’s going to want you, hmmm? It was one night, Jane Brain… you didn’t get this far by being stupid- why start now?_

 _No sense in worrying about it… it’s out of my hands,_ Jane thought firmly, punching in the apartment door code. _What’s done is done._

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a stone-faced John sitting at the kitchen table. “So, you’re back for two days and you’re already giving me a heart attack,” he said with a frown as he sipped his coffee. “That has to be a new record, Janey.” 

Jane rolled her eyes as she headed for the bathroom. “Last I checked, you weren’t my dad and I was a grown-ass woman, John- I’m allowed to do what I want.” Wishing that he’d leave it at that but smart enough to know there wasn’t a chance in hell he was letting her off that easy, Jane started brushing her teeth. She wasn’t the least bit surprised when John appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, leaning against the doorjamb. 

“I’m just worried about you,” John said quietly, his face full of concern as she stared at him through the mirror. “I know… I know you’ve been through a lot, and...” His voice trailed off, and he ran his hands through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. “I just want to help, Janey.” 

Instead of responding, Jane just continued to brush her teeth, desperate to keep it together and calm down. When she finally finished, Jane gripped the sink and lowered her head, closing her eyes to give herself a moment to think before she spoke. “John,” she said hoarsely, “how _exactly_ do you think this even _remotely_ counts as helping?” She pushed past him and tried to head into the bedroom, but he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. Immediately, Jane went stock-still and her eyes narrowed into slits, giving her brother an icy stare. “Unless you don’t want to keep it, I suggest you remove your hand... _now_.”

John glanced down at his hand, then looked back at her, closing his eyes as he released her. “Janey, I’m scared,” he said softly, shifting his gaze to the floor. “Do you know how hard it’s been for me while you've been gone? One minute you’re fine, and the next I’m being told that your unit was under attack! Then, after nothing but radio fucking silence for _years_ , my baby sister comes home looking like a fucking zombie!” John sat down on her bed, staring at her and resting his head against his hands. “I’ve been one call or message away from losing my shit for the last five years- how the fuck do you think I’m _supposed_ to feel, Janey?” 

“Pro-tip,” Jane replied wearily, sitting down next to John and leaning against his shoulder, “don’t go looking for sympathy from the person who lived through the tragedy- sadly, I’m all out of fucks to give to you right now.” 

“Not like you ever had that many to give in the first place,” John muttered, eliciting a chuckle from Jane as he put an arm around her, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. “Seriously,” he said as he nestled his chin in her hair, “I’m worried, Janey- this new look, the not sleeping or eating, the disappearing…” He blew out a deep breath, clutching her tight in his arms.“I just got you back,” he whispered. “I can’t lose you again, Jane Brain.”

Hugging him back, Jane closed her eyes and sighed. “You won’t,” she whispered. “If a thresher maw couldn’t take me out, then I don’t know what will.” He gave a soft huff, but she smiled, running her hands along his back. “I’m as fine as I can be,” Jane said quietly. “I just need some space to be Jane, not Commander Shepard… that’s all, I promise.” 

“Promise?” His voice was muffled, but this was her brother- Jane could tell that he was a step away from breaking down. “Just… I need you to talk to me, Janey- can you do that, please?”

“I can try,” Jane replied, pulling back to look at her brother. “Right now, that’s the most honest answer I can give you.” He sighed again and Jane brought her thumb to his face, sweeping it under his eye to brush away a tear that threatened to spill down. “But I promise to try, ok?”

“Guess I gotta take it,” John mumbled, patting her on the leg. “So,” he said slowly, “since we’re sharing now, can you at least tell me that you _weren’t_ getting high and sleeping in a ditch last night?”

Jane thought about teasing him, but after that previous little outburst, she thought better of it. Even though he annoyed the shit out of her, her brother was genuinely concerned about her well-being- she might as well be honest. “No drugs were involved… If you must know, I was on a date.” 

“But if you were on a date,” John said suspiciously, “then why do you reek of gun oil and gunpowder, Janey?”

“Because it was a very nice date,” she replied with a grin as John rolled his eyes, folding her arms behind her head and leaning back on the bed. “I’m glad to know that there are _some_ guys out there who know how to show a girl a good time.”

“Sheesh, this guy has to be as weird as you are,” John replied, shaking his head and laughing as she hit him with a pillow. “So, you gonna see him again?” 

Jane shrugged, staring at the ceiling. “I’d like to, but it’s up to him- balls in his court now.”

“Just remember, I’m more than happy to abuse my power to defend your honor,” John replied as he got up from the bed, stretching and letting out a loud yawn. “No matter what, you’re still my little sister, Jane Brain- I am not above busting some heads for you.”

“And this is _exactly_ why I don’t tell you these kinds of things,” Jane retorted, laughing as John winked at her. “Now, if we’re done being all touchy-feely, I have to get in the shower, and you need to get to work.” She smirked and gave him a dismissive wave, trying hard not to laugh as John started grumbling. “Chop chop- this wonderful apartment isn’t gonna pay for itself, you know.” 

“Whatever,” John replied, stopping in the doorway. “I hate you sometimes, sis.”

“Love you too, Johnny.” 

Soon, Jane heard the door close, and she sighed, rolling over on her side. _Time to face the day,_ she told herself, trying to put thoughts of last night out of her head. _Whatever happens, happens._

Before she could get in the shower, her omnitool went off, making Jane’s heart practically skip a beat. _Calm down,_ she told herself, taking a deep breath as she opened her messages. _Don’t get your hopes up, Jane...it could be anyone- it might not be him._

_GVakarian: At least this explains why you’re a passable shot_  
_GVakarian: However, I’m kind of sad that I didn’t even warrant a proper goodbye, Jane- was I really that bad of a kisser?_

Dumbfounded, Jane stared at the message, unsure as to how she should respond. _When in doubt, go for the truth,_ she told herself. _The worst he can say is no._

_MyFairJaney: Oh come on, Garrus- it’s too early for me to start stroking your ego._  
_MyFairJaney: But, you’re right- I deserve that one. How can I make it up to you?_

She waited, not sure of what he’d do. However, when his reply came in, all Jane could do was laugh. 

_GVakarian: Sorry that took so long, I was sure my omnitool was glitching_  
_GVakarian: For a moment, I could swear your message said I was right_  
_MyFairJaney: I hate you_  
_GVakarian: Funny, you didn’t seem to hate me yesterday…_  
_MyFairJaney: Remind me why I’m even talking to you again?_  
_GVakarian: Because you were terrible and left me without saying goodbye._  
_MyFairJaney: Are you trying to make me feel guilty?_  
_GVakarian: Yes. Is it working?_

Jane laughed, shaking her head at the message on the screen. _He’s still talking to me,_ she thought with amazement. _I’m shocked- he didn’t run away._

_MyFairJaney: Don’t push your luck, Armor Cat_  
_GVakarian: Spirits, I hate that name- I’m going to get you for that when I see you, Jane. Just remember, you’ve been warned._  
_MyFairJaney: Promises, promises. On the off chance that I believe you, when exactly do you think that might be?_  
_GVakarian: I suppose that depends on if I live past today._  
_MyFairJaney: You’re not going to die because I didn’t give you a kiss goodbye, Vakarian._  
_GVakarian: No, but I might when my partner figures out I spent the night with his sister._

At his last message, Jane went white as a sheet, sitting back on the bed and putting her head in her hands. _Holy fuck, Garrus is my brother’s partner? Why in the hell would the one turian I manage to hit it off with end up being John’s partner, of all people?_

_MyFairJaney: Oh shit._  
_GVakarian: Pretty much. Any advice? Last words? Confessions of adoration for a certain turian?_  
_MyFairJaney: Lie through your teeth?_  
_GVakarian: Turians don’t lie, Jane. Any other suggestions?_  
_MyFairJaney: I hear running is a really good option._  
_GVakarian: I’m serious._  
_MyFairJaney: So am I._

_ _

* * *

“You’re pretty into that message thread,” Shepard said teasingly, smirking at Garrus from his desk. “Is today a coffee day or a beer day?” 

“Both,” Garrus replied without thinking, snapping his attention to his terminal and wishing that he was anyplace other than here right now. “Don’t you have something you need to be doing, Shepard?”

“Sure do, and it's mainly bothering my partner about the date he was so eager to get to last night,” his partner quipped happily. “Seeing as he left me with all the paperwork and left me here by my lonesome to get ready.” 

“And I appreciate it,” Garrus said stiffly, hoping that Shepard would see something shiny and bound off in a different direction. “Thank you.” 

“ _Thank you?_ ” Shepard’s tone was incredulous, and he hopped up from his seat and perched on the edge of Garrus’s desk. “Uh uh, no way man- I don’t want thanks, I want details.”

“Trust me, you really don’t,” Garrus replied, wondering if it was too late to take Jane’s advice and run. He looked over at Shepard, trying to figure out just how worried he should be. Though he was no longer in the Alliance, Shepard still had a soldier’s build- Garrus had heard many a time that his partner was pretty intimidating for a human, but he’d never paid it any attention… until now. “If you _must_ know, I had a good time. There, now you have details- can we get back to working now?”

“You are hopeless, you know that?” Shepard replied, rolling his eyes before looking down at his omnitool. “You’re lucky that we have a call to look into.” Grinning, he hopped off the desk, slapping Garrus on the shoulder. “But trust me, this isn’t over, Vakarian.” 

Garrus gave an irritated flick of his mandibles. “I’m sure it isn’t,” he said drolly. Now that he knew what he was looking for, Garrus couldn’t believe he hadn’t figured it out sooner. Even though Jane’s hair was long and blue instead of short and dark brown, she still had the same grey colored eyes as her brother, and Garrus found himself smiling as he climbed into the passenger seat. _They remind me of smoke,_ he thought as he buckled himself in. _And they shine when she smiles._

“Um, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Shepard asked, staring at Garrus as if he’d lost his mind. “Are you feeling ok?”

Garrus just cocked his head, blinking at the man sitting across from him. “I was until you asked me… why, is something wrong?” 

“You just climbed in the passenger seat,” Shepard replied, giving him a funny look. “You _never_ just _accept_ the passenger seat- in fact, you damn near fight me to the death to drive.” He peered over at Garrus, his strange grey eyes making him feel oddly uncomfortable. “Something’s up with you, Vakarian.”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Garrus replied, wincing when Shepard’s eyes lit up and he realized what he’d said. “No no no- it was perfectly innocent,” he stammered, hoping to steer this line of conversation anywhere but where it was going. “We just kissed and fell asleep,” he blurted out, instantly wanting to curse his crippling honesty. “But nothing else, really!” 

“Whoa, you _definitely_ needed the coffee,” Shepard said with approval. “C’mon- you might as well spill- it’s obvious this girl’s got you by the short hairs, Vakarian.” Garrus closed his eyes as they drove along, hoping that when he opened them again he’d discover this whole morning was a bad dream. “So, what’s your type? I don’t know what constitutes gorgeous for a turian, so..” 

“A supportive waist,” Garrus replied absentmindedly, thinking about the way Jane’s pants sat low on her hips and how good it felt to hold her against him. “And good fringe,” he continued, remembering the sensation of running his fingers through her bright blue hair. “Everything else is subjective, I guess.”

Shepard just laughed. “I take it your lady friend checks both those boxes, huh?” 

“And more,” Garrus agreed, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. “It was a good night,” he admitted, giving Shepard a rueful smile. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad- you deserve it,” Shepard replied sincerely, giving Garrus a smile of his own. “See? This is called _bonding_ ,” he said with a laugh. “Not so bad, right?” When Garrus just chuckled, Shepard punched him lightly in the arm. “You going out with her again?”

“I hope so,” he answered, wondering just how he should break the news to his partner without signing his own death warrant. “I want to, anyway.”

Shepard frowned, glancing over to Garrus with confusion. “So why don’t you? She’s into you, right?”

“It’s complicated,” Garrus replied, staring out the window and letting out a deep sigh, his sub-vocals loud and rumbling. “ _Really_ complicated.” 

“If it’s one thing I understand, it’s complicated,” Shepard agreed, tapping his finger on the door. “Seems like nothing worthwhile is ever easy, huh?”

“I’ll say,” Garrus rumbled, leaning his head back against the seat. “This wasn’t even supposed to be a date- all we were supposed to do was go to the range and shoot! Then one thing led to another…” He sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his gloved hands in his lap. “I mean, I’m not _complaining_ , but it definitely wasn’t what I was expecting, that’s for sure.” 

“I can only imagine,” Shepard replied slowly as he parked the car. “Anyway, enough chit-chat- it’s time to earn our paychecks,” he said cheerfully, hopping out the car and stretching. “Come on, I think I see the guy we’re looking for up ahead. “Can you go to the edge of the lake and check for evidence? There were supposed to be some Krogan looking for fish around here today. Figure you and that fancy visor of yours might turn up something these human eyes wouldn’t.” 

“I don’t know, you were able to find our favorite shopkeeper’s stuff just fine,” Garrus teased. “Water really isn’t my thing- turians don’t swim, remember?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Shepard said with a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. “Just go look, would ya?” 

Garrus rolled his eyes with irritation but chose not to say anything else about the matter, choosing to carefully make his way to the lake and scan the ground for Krogan footprints. Despite his best efforts, Garrus didn’t find much and stood up, taking a moment to stare out at the lake while Shepard talked to the groundskeeper. _Even though it’s a bunch of water, it’s actually quite nice here,_ Garrus thought. _Pretty quiet and secluded- not a bad place if you just want to be alone._

Suddenly, his partner’s voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned to the human standing behind him. “Find anything?” 

Garrus shook his head. “Nope. Nothing of note- probably just rumors. You and I seem to get all the best cases- I’m starting to suspect a pattern.”

“Yeah, the grunt work,” Shepard replied with a grin of his own. “It's nice up here, though.” He gave Garrus a wry smile, then crossed his arms. “Maybe you should bring your date up here- could be inspiring...you never know.”

Garrus laughed, then ran a hand over his fringe. “I'm not sure she's that type of woman, Shepard- she might hit me for even suggesting it.”

“Probably would,” his partner replied with a chuckle. “Hey, Vakarian, I got an odd question for you,” Shepard asked nonchalantly. “What color was your date’s hair?” 

“Blue,” Garrus replied without thinking, then opened his eyes wide when he realized what he’d just done. “Shepard,” Garrus said quickly, holding out his hands in apology, “I _swear_ , I can explain-”

Garrus didn’t get a chance to finish that statement- without warning, Shepard had launched himself at him with all the strength and speed of a missile, sending them both flying into the lake with a splash. _“THAT’S MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!”_

 _“I CAN’T SWIM!”_ Garrus howled before going under the surface, panicking as he thrashed about in the water. He’d heard stories of turians sinking to their deaths in bodies of water, and he was absolutely terrified- water was pooling into his cowl, and he couldn’t focus on anything except the thumping of his heart. _I’m going to die,_ he thought, waving his arms around as he tried to hold his breath. _I always thought I would go out defending the honor of the world, not drowning in a fucking lake._

“Oh, would you stop flailing and stand up, you big fucking chicken!” Shepard yelled, hoisting him to his feet. “It’s not even deep!” 

As his head broke the surface, Garrus blinked, realizing that the man was right- this area of the lake was only up to his leg spurs. Terrified, Garrus blinked and turned to the drenched man next to him, frantically trying to process what had happened. “You… you could’ve _killed_ me, Shepard,” he wheezed, spluttering and falling to his knees in the muddy water, his mandibles twitching erratically. “I thought we were _friends!_ ” 

“We are,” Shepard replied as he climbed onto the shore, shaking the water out of his hair and sending it flying everywhere. “If we weren’t, I wouldn’t have checked the depth of the lake first.” 


	6. Proper goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Garrus head back to work; Jane finds an unexpected guest in her apartment
> 
> (note: there is mild and humorous NSFW content in Garrus's final section)

_ _

* * *

If Garrus weren’t sitting in a too-tight training uniform and shivering uncontrollably, he might have been able to find some humor in their situation. As it was, the two men were in Chellick’s office, dripping wet and scowling as their boss proceeded to ream into them as if it were his favorite sport. To be fair, it probably was, but the thought didn’t console the unhappy and soggy turian at the moment.

“...And not _only_ did you ruin a C-Sec issued skycar, but you also ruined two sets of uniforms, destroyed two guns, and it’s not even _lunchtime_ yet!” Chellick was fuming so hard that his mandibles practically had a mind of their own, looking like tiny little birds flapping on the sides of his face. Garrus knew Shepard couldn’t hear it, but the turian's sub-vocals were screaming at them as well, making him wince with every word. “Well? What do you two have to say for yourselves, huh?” 

“I fell,” Garrus deadpanned, earning himself a snort from Shepard and a growl from Chellick. “What? It’s slippery out there- good thing it wasn’t deep or I’d be dead.”

“Vakarian, if it weren’t for your father I’d kill you myself!” Chellick roared, showering the two of them in spittle as he slammed his fist on the desk. “Both of you, get out of my sight, _now!_ ”

“Yes, sir,” Shepard replied, giving the enraged turian a snappy salute as he stood up from his chair, his shoes making squishing noises as they left soggy footprints on the floor. “Do you want me to clean this up, or-” 

_“GO AWAY!”_ Chellick screamed, pounding both fists on the desk and making Garrus jump about a foot in the air. “Spirits above, I hate you _both!_ ” 

Unwilling to test his luck any further, Garrus scurried back to his desk. _That went better than I thought it would,_ he mused as he sat at his desk, conspicuously avoiding the strange looks from everyone else in the office. _I thought for sure he was going to fire us both right then and there._

He quickly returned to his desk, consciously trying to avoid how stupid the two of them looked while the others headed to lunch. Embarrassed and ashamed, Garrus contemplated what to say to Shepard, but the man just sat at his terminal, working in stony silence. Garrus cleared his throat, hoping that his partner would at least be willing to listen to him and not throw a punch at his face. “Shepard, I-”

“Don’t want to hear it,” Shepard replied, shaking his head. “We are not talking right now.” 

Garrus twitched uncomfortably, his sub-vocals thrumming with nerves. “You have to know that I-”

“Nope,” Shepard snapped, lowering his head and focusing intently on the screen in front of him. “I’m still not talking to you, Vakarian.”

“Now you’re just being stupid,” Garrus replied irritably. “You’re obviously talking to me, Shepard- would you please just let me explain-” 

That’s strange,” Shepard said loudly, staring out into the empty office and tapping his fingers on the desk. “It almost sounds as if there’s a backstabbing turian trying to talk to me!”

“Look,” he pleaded, thankful that the others in the area were on lunch, “you have to understand- she didn’t tell me who she was until this morning- I had no idea she was your sister!”

“Really? You expect me to believe that you didn’t know who _Commander Fucking Shepard_ was?” John glared at Garrus, his eyes practically burning a hole in his hide. “I’m gonna need you to come up with another one, Vakarian.” 

“It’s the _truth_ ,” he replied, glancing over at his partner and struggling not to laugh as Shepard’s normally curly hair was clumped together and sticking out at all sorts of angles. “She made a big deal about not telling me her last name on purpose!” Desperate, Garrus sent a copy of Jane’s message to Shepard’s omnitool, hoping that his partner would at least be somewhat willing to listen to reason. “I only found out what it was today, see?” 

Shepard didn’t reply- he just sat there and slowly read over the message Jane had sent Garrus that morning. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t share something like this with anyone else, but Garrus wasn’t sure that Shepard wouldn’t try to kill him if they didn’t get this situation somewhat under control. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shepard looked up at Garrus and crossed his arms. “I thought you said turians couldn’t lie, Vakarian.” 

Garrus frowned. “What are you talking about? I never lied.”

“Back there, with Chellick,” Shepard replied, a small grin spreading across his face. “You fell, huh?”

“Well, I did,” Garrus replied casually as his mandibles flared out with pride. “I just left out the fact that I fell because a two-hundred-pound meat rocket tried to drown me.”

“Seems like that would be an important part of the story,” Shepard replied, glancing over at him. When Garrus just gave him a nonchalant shrug, he laughed and lowered his gaze. “So, you like her, huh?”

Feeling the shift in his partner’s tone, Garrus nodded, grateful for the man finally deciding to engage in a reasonable discussion. “Yeah, I do.”

“She’s my sister,” Shepard warned. “I don’t care what the Alliance is touting her as- to me, she’s always gonna be Janey. She’s not some news prop to make people feel good or a stepping stone for you to get ahead- she’s a goddamn _person_ , and if you can’t get past that, I’m going to need you to back the fuck off… _right now_.”

“You and I both know that I’d never use someone else to get ahead,” Garrus replied angrily, trying and failing to keep the irritation out of his voice. “I don’t like it when people say I’m using my dad, so why would I do it to Jane?” 

“Point taken,” Shepard replied. “Still doesn’t change the fact that she’s also a real person, not just a soldier- if you’re all head over heels with the propaganda, you got another thing coming, cause that ain’t Janey.” 

“Don’t I know it- your sister is a menace,” Garrus said with a laugh. “I’m surprised they say she’s a sniper- the Jane I know couldn’t stay still and keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it.” 

Shepard let out a low whistle. “Wow, she must really like you then, cause Janey usually doesn’t like talking to people- she’d much rather be left alone. Most people are lucky if they can get three words out of her.”

“Probably got used to the quiet,” Garrus replied, feeling a lot more at ease now that Shepard wasn't trying to drown him. “She said she spent a lot of time by herself when you guys were growing up.”

“Geez, how much did she fucking tell you?” Shepard said incredulously, leaning forward in his seat and staring at Garrus with disbelief. “Did you drug her or something, cause this is odd- Janey never talks about our past.”

“No, I just tied her in a shooting match,” Garrus replied proudly, folding his arms behind his head. “Things just kind of moved on their own from there.” 

Shepard nodded, then turned away, his mouth set in a hard line. “This isn’t some kind of game you’re playing with her, right? Cause she doesn’t need that… not right now, and especially not with someone she's finally opening up to. You're my friend, but make no mistake, if you hurt her, I will fucking destroy you.”

“At this point, I'm happy to be whatever she wants me to be,” Garrus answered honestly, surprising himself with the sincerity of his words. “So,” he said carefully, not wanting to set the man next to him on a brand new tirade, “if I set up another date so I can start to figure this out, you’re not going to try and kill me again, are you?”

“Only if you fuck her over,” Shepard replied, his tone completely serious. “All I ask is that you do this right or not at all, Vakarian.” 

“Understood,” Garrus answered, tentatively extending his hand toward Shepard. “Still partners?”

“Damn right, you overgrown chicken,” Shepard replied with a grin as he shook his hand. “Besides, if you leave, then who else is gonna go on all these shitty cases with me?” 

“Fair point, Shepard.”  


_ _

* * *

Jane was heading back into the apartment, humming to herself while she waited for the elevator. Neither Garrus nor John had messaged her while she was out, so she assumed nothing major had blown up during the day. _And even if it had_ , _there was nothing I could do about it- no sense in worrying about things I can't control_. As she approached the door, Jane heard the sounds of laughter coming from the apartment and she paused, wracking her brain for possible answers- _did John have a date tonight?_ “Hello,” she called out cautiously, not wanting to interrupt anything. “Hey, I’m home, Johnny!” 

“I’m in the living room,” he called back. “Did you bring dinner? I’m starved!”

“Now why would I know to bring dinner,” Jane retorted, walking inside. “It’s not like you called me at all to-” Suddenly, her voice died in her throat as she saw the turian sitting on the couch across from John, staring at her with those strange blue eyes of his wearing an extremely tight shirt. “-day,” she finished weakly, swallowing and trying to figure out where to put her face. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know you had company.” 

“Oh, _now_ you’re shy?” John asked, shifting in his seat to look at her. He jerked a thumb at Garrus, who instantly looked away and tried to hide his face. “Next time, tell people who the fuck you are, Jane Brain- I almost killed my partner because of you.” 

Jane gave her brother a dismissive scoff. "You're lying." When Garrus just shrugged, Jane turned to John with an expression of sheer horror on her face. “Holy shit- what the fuck did you do, Johnny?”

“He tried to drown me,” Garrus said dryly, glaring at John. “Your bastard of a brother tossed me into a lake.”

“You deserved it,” John replied, getting up and heading toward the kitchen. “Want another beer?”

“Sure,” Garrus replied, looking over at Jane and giving her a tentative smile. “So… I survived,” he said nervously, running his hand over the back of his neck. “Anyway, I told you that I owed you for that comment, Jane.”

A slow smile spread across her lips, and Jane made her way over to sit on the other end of the couch he was sitting on. “So you decided to make the next time I saw you super fucking awkward on purpose?” 

“I almost drowned,” he retorted playfully, leaning over tapping a finger on her leg. “I figured if you really liked me, then you could put up with a bit of awkward.”

Jane leaned closer, inhaling the cinnamon-y scent that seemed to waft off him. “But who said I really liked you? I don’t recall telling you that.” 

Garrus just smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat as he tapped lightly on his visor. “Your vitals say otherwise.”

“Once again, you’re cheating,” Jane said huffily. “No fair reading my biometrics, Vakarian.” 

“No fair leaving without saying goodbye,” Garrus replied, his voice dipping into that low register that sent a bolt right through her. “I-”

“Can you two stop eye-fucking each other on my couch while _I’m standing right here_ ,” John said pointedly, making them jump apart as he emerged from the kitchen, holding three beers in his hands. “This whole thing is awkward enough on its own, you know!” 

“You brought the awkward home,” Jane replied, reaching for their drinks and laughing as Garrus poked her in the side. “Not my fault you can’t stay out my business, Johnny.” 

“I’m not getting in the middle of this,” Garrus declared, starting to stand up. Instinctively, Jane reached for his arm, causing the turian to look down at her and smile, that warm purr of his rolling up her arm and causing her to blush. “See,” he murmured, “I knew that you liked me, Jane.” 

“Goddamn it, would you _please_ stop flirting with her in front of me!” John yelled, tossing a couch cushion and hitting Garrus in the head. “For fuck's sake, I’m about ten seconds from tossing you out on your ass, Vakarian!”

“Here’s a trick- just call him an armor cat,” Jane replied, laughing as Garrus lunged for her. “I hear that’ll make him leave on his own.” 

_ _

* * *

“Well that was fun,” Shepard said, standing up and letting out a huge yawn. “But some of us need more than four hours of sleep and have to work in the morning- I’m going to bed.” He walked past Garrus, patting him on the shoulder while Jane snored lightly in his lap. “Time to get the fuck out of my house, Vakarian- I’ll see you at the office in the morning.” 

“Your sister seems to think otherwise,” he replied softly, lightly rubbing Jane’s back. “She’s under the impression that I’m a living white noise machine.”’

“Then I’ll buy her one of her own tomorrow,” Shepard retorted, his playful grin undermining his words. “I don’t care how much of a chicken cat you are- you’re not spending the night with my sister.” He jerked his thumb toward a room down the hall. “Get her to bed and go home, would you?”

“Why do you and your sister have such a fascination with these cat creatures,” Garrus asked, scooping Jane up into his arms and letting out a satisfied rumble as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t see the resemblance, Shepard.”

“You should,” he replied, yawning again as he scratched his side. “G’night, Vakarian. Don’t sleep with my sister, ok?”

“Go away,” Jane mumbled from his lap, waving a hand at her brother. “I was sleeping here.” 

“Whatever,” Shepard replied, laughing as he headed into his room. “G’night, Jane Brain… go _home_ , Vakarian.” 

“And good night to you as well,” Garrus snarked, smiling as the door closed and Jane shifted to look at him. Once he was sure Shepard was gone, he started tracing her cheek lightly with his talon, “So... here we are.”

“Considering John almost killed you, I can’t say I thought I’d ever see you again,” Jane replied, closing her eyes and lacing her fingers in his. “I’m so sorry, Garrus.”

“You should be,” he replied, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “This was all your fault, you know- had you just told me who you were, this could’ve been avoided.” When she winced, Garrus placed a soft human-style kiss on her lips. “But seeing how it got us here right now, I might just forgive you for it.” 

“Oh?” Jane leaned up, running her fingers across the back of his neck and placing her lips against his ear-pore. “And where is here, exactly?” 

“Wherever you want it to be,” Garrus replied, nuzzling her neck lightly. “I’m just hoping that whatever you want includes you not leaving me without saying goodbye in the future.” 

“I didn’t want to see you look at me differently,” Jane admitted, resting her head against his shoulder. “When they know who I am… everything changes,” she said quietly. “I owed you answers, but I couldn’t take having you look at me like they do.”

Resting his hand lightly against her waist, Garrus placed a kiss on her ear. “If almost dying at the hands of my partner didn’t scare me off, then I don’t think there’s much that could change how I see you, Jane.” 

“Why are you so wonderful?” Jane asked sleepily, placing a hand on his cheek and caressing his mandible with her thumb. “I don’t deserve you, Garrus.” 

“Says who?” Garrus asked, leaning into her caress and closing his eyes. “Even though I’m still mad at you for this morning, I can’t think of a single place I’d rather be than right here.”

“How long are you going to hold that against me?” Jane murmured, climbing into his lap and resting her head against his. “What am I going to have to do to make that up to you?”

“Well,” Garrus rumbled, working hard to control the shifting in his plates as his hands rested on her waist, “you can start by being my date for this dreadful work function I have to go to on Saturday.”

“ _Ugh_ , “ Jane replied, burying her face in his chest. “Are you _sure_ that’s what you want?” 

“Scared that being seen with such a dashing turian is going to spoil your dating prospects?” He tried to make light of it, but his sub-vocals were thrumming with disappointment. “I understand if I’m too much for you, Jane- I know being my date is a lot to live up to.” 

“It’s not that,” she replied, wrapping her arms in his cowl, her hair tickling his mandibles. “It’s just… are you _sure_ you don’t want to take someone… a little closer to home? I know that people get kind of stupid about that kind of thing, and since it’s a work function, I don’t want to cause any problems for you.” 

Pleased with her answer, Garrus lifted Jane's head, stroking her chin lightly with his finger until she opened her eyes. “Is it a problem for you?” When she shook her head, he smiled and rested his head against hers. “I mean, if I can look past all your squishy bits and be fine with it, then no one else matters, right?”

“You’re an asshole, Vakarian,” Jane replied, running her tongue lightly across the tip of his mandible. “ Why am I doing this again?” 

Lost in the sensation of her soft tongue against the sensitive skin, Garrus shivered, feeling his plates start to spread as her hands ran over his fringe. “So that’s a yes?” 

She nodded and he took a sharp inhale, willing himself to calm down but not having enough willpower to tell her to stop. “Good,” Garrus replied, unable to control the excited rumble rolling through his body. “It’s at a bar, so it’s nothing too fancy. And,” he whispered, brushing a section hair away from her ear, “Commander Shepard is nice, but if it’s all right with you, I think I’d rather have Jane as my date.”

“That sounds perfect,” Jane whispered, giving him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Garrus.” 

“Anytime,” he replied, running his hands over the back of her shirt. “I can’t get mad at the Commander, but since Jane owes me one hell of an apology, it was an easy choice.”

Jane let out a hearty laugh, the vibrations from her body causing him to groan as his plates fully spread. When he realized he was still only wearing the C-Sec sweatpants, a rapid flush shot up his neck and he froze, unsure as to how he should handle this situation. _“I.. um… you… um…”_

Jane started to say something, but suddenly her eyes went wide and a mischievous smile crept across her lips. “Something you want to tell me, Vakarian?” He glared at her, but she rolled her hips against him, making him let out a moan. “Feeling ok?”  
  
Suddenly, a pillow came flying out of the hallway, hitting them both in the head and causing Jane to let out a surprised yelp. “I thought I told you to get _out_ , Vakarian!”

“I’m leaving!” Garrus yelled back, lifting Jane out of his lap and placing a kiss on her lips. “This is your fault,” he whispered. “You owe me, Jane.” 

Jane shrugged, looking down at his pants as she stood up and walked him to the door. “I’d say it’s worth it.” 

Garrus growled, desperately trying to cover himself as he glared at her. “It’s really not that funny.” 

“I don’t know,” Jane teased, biting her lip and glancing back at his pants. “From where I’m standing, I’d say it’s pretty damn funny... _big guy_.” 

“ _Spirits_ , I dislike you,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Remind me why I’m even hanging around with you again?”

Jane snickered, then pointed down.“For starters, _that_ ,” she replied with a smile as she started to close the door. “But I’m sure there are other reasons.”

“There better be,” Garrus mumbled, leaning forward and gently taking her face in his hands. As he pressed his forehead to hers, he let a deep hum of contentment roll through them, causing her to gasp and press herself against his chest, letting out a soft moan as he threaded his hands through her hair and ran his tongue lightly over her lips. “Just so you know, _this_ is how you say goodbye,” he whispered, his heart pounding in his ears as he traced his talon lightly along her jawline. “See how much better that is?”

Jane could only nod as he walked into the elevator, and Garrus felt extremely satisfied with himself as the doors closed, finally hiding her flushed face from his view. 


	7. Last minute details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus get ready for their date

_ _

* * *

John rolled his eyes as his sister stared at the racks of clothing and nervously tapped her foot- they had been in the store for what felt like hours, and his stomach was starting to balk at Jane’s lack of decisiveness. “Sheesh, it’s just a goddamn bar, not dinner with the council,” he snapped, ignoring the scathing look his sister shot at him. “I’m starving, Janey- would you quit fucking around and just _pick_ something, _please!_ ” 

Jane’s eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips, making John instinctively take a step back. “No one asked you to come, John.” 

“I only came because I thought you could decide on a damn shirt in under three hours,” he shot back. “We’ve been standing in this store so long people are going to think we work here!” He yanked a silver top off the rack and thrust it at her. “Here- it matches your eyes,” he said grumpily. “Problem solved.”

Jane looked at the shirt for a moment, shifting it between her hands. “It _is_ a nice shirt,” she said quietly, staring down at the floor before dejectedly placing it back on the rack. “But I can’t wear it.”

John frowned, grabbing the shirt again and holding it up to Jane. “Yeah, your boobs are a bit small, but I don’t see why that should stop you- don’t they make those bras that-” he brought his hands to his chest, then smashed the sides together- “You know, the ones that turn any girl into an instant model? I know _I’ve_ been fooled by enough of them, so I don’t see why you couldn’t pull it off.” 

His sister put her hand to her mouth, suppressing a small giggle. “My boobs aren’t the problem, thank you very much.” She swatted at him and he laughed, leaning against the racks of clothes as he waited for her to continue. “I’ll also have you know that I never want to have a conversation like that with you again.”

“So if it’s not the boobs, what is it?” John asked, genuinely curious. “You used to love tops like this, remember?”

“It’s an open back shirt,” she said quietly, absentmindedly thumbing through the racks again. “I can’t wear it.” 

“Why not? I know you’re a beanpole, but you can hoist a sniper rifle like there’s no tomorrow,” John said teasingly, poking her between her shoulder blades. “I’m sure you got some decent muscles back there.” 

“And a lot of scars,” she replied, her voice almost a whisper. “I look like meat, John. Red, ugly meat... There’s no way I’m showing that off- I’d scare away everyone in the bar.” 

“Everyone... or just a certain turian?” John asked quietly, resting his hand on her shoulder. When Jane gave a small nod, John smiled and placed the shirt back in her hands, handing her a black leather jacket as well. “Go try it on,” he urged. “See how you feel.”   
Jane started to argue, but John just stared at her. _I can do this all day,_ he thought, not breaking eye contact with his sister. _You always fold, Janey… especially when I’m right_. Finally, she looked away, staring at the ceiling with the clothes in her hand. “I need pants,” she said with a sigh, walking off toward the fitting room. “Since you seem to have turned into a fashion expert, think you can help me find some?”

John smirked. “Oh, you mean like....” he reached over to grab a pair of tight black pants from another rack, hoping that they were still his sister’s size. “...these?”

She took the pants from him and rolled her eyes, stomping off toward the fitting room. “Quit picking out my clothes, Johnny.”

“But if I didn’t, how would you ever figure out what to wear?” John called out after her, parking himself on a chair and sifting through his omnitool. “You need me, Janey.” 

“Yeah, like a hole in the head,” she grumbled, tossing her old clothes over the fitting room door. “I feel so ugly right now.”

“You’re not,” John snapped back. “And I’m not just saying that because you look like me- a few scars aren’t the end of the world. Hell, your date is a dino chicken, Janey- I think you’re fine.” 

“I think he’s quite handsome,” Jane replied with a laugh. “And I like his markings- they make him look distinguished. “ 

“I’m not here to debate the merits of my partner’s makeup,” John grumbled. “I still feel like I should be locking you in a tower instead of condoning this foolishness- I'm still not sure what's wrong with me.” 

“Grown woman,” Jane replied, finally emerging from the room in the tight pants and the sparkling shirt. She shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, then looked over to him as she shoved her thumbs in the pockets. “Well? Think it’s ok?” 

Stunned at the sight of his sister looking so young and carefree, John sucked his teeth and squinted his eyes. “Yeah, I’m gonna have to go with no- I can’t let you go out like that. Besides, I hear long, frumpy sweaters and sweatpants are in this year.” 

Jane laughed and John smiled back, standing up to hug his sister. “You look gorgeous, Janey,” he said as he held her by the arms. “I’m actually kind of pissed that I have to let you go off with Vakarian like this.” 

“John,” she said quietly, leaning against the wall of the fitting room as her eyes darted across the store, “do you mind if I show you something?” 

“Of course,” he replied, blocking his sister from the view of anyone else. “I mean... unless it’s your ass or your lady bits- those you can keep to yourself.” 

“Asshole,” Jane said quietly, shifting her hair from her shoulder and exposing her back to him. John had to fight back a gasp at the raised patches of burnt flesh scattered across her body, her once smooth skin now covered with pink and pearlescent scars that ran from her neck to her waist. “This is why I don’t want to wear this,” she said quietly. “It’s beautiful, but I don’t get to be that girl anymore.”

He instinctively pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on his sister’s cheek. “That’s bullshit… you’re still the same girl, and you’re still beautiful,” he said hoarsely, standing back so he can look her in the eye. “And if anyone tries to make you feel otherwise, you send them to me, understand? She sighed, but John shook his head. “Nope, we’re not doing that, Janey- tell the truth,” he said firmly, turning his sister toward the mirror and placing his hands on her shoulders, “do you like what you see right now?” 

Jane paused, then bit her lip as her eyes roamed down her body. “I… I do,” she replied nervously, trying to turn away. “If it weren’t for the scars-”

“ _Fuck those scars,_ ” John barked, clamping his hands down and forcing her to look in the mirror again. “Look, you got them from surviving some shit most people couldn’t dream of, so like it or not, they’re part of you now- anyone who doesn’t get that isn’t worth your time… and I mean _anyone_ , Janey.” He handed her the jacket, then smiled as she put it on. “If you need to, use the jacket as your armor,” he said kindly, rubbing her arms and watching as that glint of determination settled across her face. “But since you forced me to spend all goddamn day with you in here, I’m gonna have to insist that you get the outfit- my treat.” 

Jane rolled her eyes, taking off the coat and placing it neatly on the hanger. “That’s super nice of you, but you know you don’t have to do that, Johnny.”

“I know I don’t have to,” he replied as he closed the fitting room door and stepped outside. “But seeing how happy you look in that makes me want to.”

_ _

* * *

Garrus was changing his clothes, adjusting his shirt as he stared at himself in the mirror. He’d gone for a mostly black outfit and was fairly satisfied with the results, noticing that his tawny plates and blue markings were a stark contrast to the dark outfit. _Not bad_ , he thought, admiring his narrow waist and sliding on his gloves. _I should dress up more often._

 _But that would require you to go out more often,_ he chided himself, scanning the apartment for any leftover debris. Though it wasn’t a guarantee, he wanted to make sure his place was welcoming in case Jane returned home with him- the fridge was stocked with a smattering of Levo food (if she didn’t come, he’d just take it to work and pawn it off on Shepard- the man would eat just about anything you set in front of him), and everything was immaculate. The only thing that was seemingly out of place was a blanket he’d folded casually over the back of the couch, just in case Jane decided that she’d be more comfortable back here. 

He was just about to do a last-minute check for dust when he received notice that a call was coming through to his terminal. _Now who could that be,_ he thought irritably, sitting down on the sofa. _Whoever it is, I hope this doesn’t take long._

As soon as the face of the dour-looking turian appeared on his screen, Garrus instantly regretted answering the call. “Hi, Dad,” he replied weakly, fighting an annoyed-sounding trill that threatened to escape his sub-vocals, “I was just getting ready to leave.” 

Castis Vakarian was not, by any stretch of the imagination, what anyone would call friendly. His father was a stern and by the book C-Sec officer, never failing to miss an opportunity to express his patented disappointment in his eldest child. Garrus knew he wasn’t a good turian, but his father seemed to delight in letting him know how badly he’d messed up or tarnished the family name every chance he got. He would have vastly preferred to talk to his mother and sister, but since there was no way to get out of the call without slighting his father in any of a myriad of ways, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Since his dad never called him for no reason, Garrus was sure that he was going to end up in a shouting match at some point during this call. _Time to get this started,_ the thought dejectedly, staring at the judgemental face of his father. “Did you need something?”

His father didn’t waste time on pleasantries- the elder Vakarian believed in efficient conversation. “You’re headed out to that celebration for the new C-Sec chief, correct?”

Garrus nodded. “Yes,” he replied stiffly, staring at the time on his omnitool and letting out a groan- he was dangerously close to running late. “I was just on my way to pick up my date when you called.” 

His father arched a brow plate at him. “Funny, I was under the impression you hadn’t called Ilya back after I arranged for you two to meet last month.” 

“I didn’t.” And here we go. Garrus thought, knowing he was digging a hole for himself but getting too irritated to care. “I met someone here, dad.” 

“And who is it?” Castis asked forcefully. “None of the families have indicated that-”

Unwilling to engage any further, Garrus cut him off, his mandibles fluttering with anger. “She’s my friend, Dad- that’s all you need to know. Now, if that’s all-”

His father’s sub-vocals were rumbling so loud he could hear them over the line. “Fortunately for you, Ilya has agreed to meet with you-”

“Stop right there, Dad- you can cancel that meeting,” Garrus interrupted, feeling furious at the unwanted intrusion in his life. “I’m seeing someone, dad.” 

Castis went quiet, his posture rigid and stiff as the two men stared at each other. “I thought you said your date was a friend,” he replied evenly. “If that’s the case, surely she’ll understand if you need to meet a potential mate.”

 _Go to hell,_ Garrus thought bitterly. “Please cancel that meeting,” he said firmly. “I’d hate to disgrace the family even more by not showing up.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” his father said coldly, giving Garrus a look that easily meant ‘stop trying my patience’. “I think you may want to reconsider, son.”

“And I think I don’t,” Garrus replied, rising from his seat. “With that, I need to leave- don’t want to be late, you know.” 

“Garrus-” 

His father started to say something else, but Garrus didn’t care- he’d already disconnected the line and stormed out the door.

_ _

* * *

Jane was in the bathroom mirror, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. _I look really good,_ she thought to herself, adding a swipe of magenta-colored lipstick across her lips. As she fluffed her now-curly blue hair, Jane grinned as she left the bathroom, twirling around and showing off her look for John. Though she’d never give him the satisfaction, Jane had to admit that her twin knew what he was doing- the silver top dipped low in the front, showing her (perfectly acceptable) cleavage, and the tight-fitting jeans sat low on her hips, giving her curves that Jane hadn’t seen in forever. _I feel like me again,_ she thought happily. _All I need is Johnny’s old bike and I’d be set for a night on the town, Janey-style._

When she stepped out into the living room, John just raised his eyebrows at her. “Holy shit,” he remarked, getting up from the couch and taking her hand, spinning her around in a circle. “Soap and water look good on you, Jane Brain.” 

Feeling self-conscious about the scars on her back but determined not to hide them from her brother, Jane laughed, putting her hands on her hips and tossing him a look over her shoulder. “Anything looks good on me, Johnny.”

John just stepped back, shaking his head and grinning. “You’re a goddamn trap, you know that?” Jane shot him a confused look, but he laughed. “You pretend to be this shy and quiet thing, but the minute you feel even the slightest bit comfortable…” he poked her in the shoulder, making Jane shove him back. “ _Pow!_ You turn into a mess. A smartmouthed, _conceited_ , and gun-crazy mess, Jane.” 

Jane just gave her brother a beaming grin as she checked her omnitool. “But you wouldn’t have me any other way.” 

“Never in a million years,” John agreed as the doorbell rang. “So, you ready to give my partner a heart attack?” 

Jane blew out a breath, then shook out her hands. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said nervously. “You think he’ll like it?”

“I think I’m gonna want to hose him down with cold water,” John replied, patting her on the shoulder. “But time to stop stalling- answer the door, Janey.” 

Nodding, she made her way over to the door, consciously leaving her jacket resting on the couch. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she opened the door, revealing the black-clad turian standing in the doorway holding a small box in his hands. “Hi,” she said nervously, looking down for a moment before staring up at him. “Nice to see you.” 

He cocked his brow plate at her, then smiled as he handed her the box. “Seriously, is that all I get?” 

Jane laughed, stepping aside to let him in the apartment. “What did you want?”

“This,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her on the lips that made her heart flutter. “I missed you,” he said quietly, resting his forehead against hers. “You look nice, Jane.”

Forcing herself not to shy away from Garrus as he ran his hands along her exposed back, Jane closed her eyes and smiled. “I do, don’t I?”

“Cocky human,” he replied, lightly running his tongue across her ear in that delightful way that sent shivers down her spine. “Remind me why I put up with you again?” 

“Because I’m amazing and you know it,” she said softly, kissing his mandible. “But I’m glad.” 

“Oh, get a fucking room,” John yelled, walking over and shoulder checking Garrus as he headed into the kitchen. “Better yet, don’t get a room- go on your goddamn date and stop making out in my living room!”

“Spoilsport,” Garrus teased, earning himself an eye roll from John. “That’s for you,” he said, gesturing to the box. “You might want to open it… and I think your brother should probably see it, too.” 

Jane paused, resting her hand on top of the gift. “Um… I don’t know…” She darted her eyes across the room to John, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Now I _definitely_ need to see what's inside,” John called out, heading over to stand next to them. “Open it up, Janey- let's see what this guy is trying to bribe you with.” 

Groaning, Jane opened the box, then let out a loud snort. “You’re fucking kidding!” Laughing hysterically, she reached inside, pulling out a fluffy, white stuffed cat with bright blue eyes. “You got me a cat!” 

“So you _do_ know what the difference is,” Garrus replied, giving her that toothy grin she adored as she cuddled the stuffed animal to her chest. “I just wanted to make it clear, Jane- _that_ is a cat,” he said pointing to the toy. “However, _I_ am a turian. Now you have no reason not to get it right.”

Jane was barely listening to him as she sat the stuffed animal on the table, leaning up to kiss Garrus on the cheek. “I love it,” she replied, looking up at the smirking turian before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’m going to call him… Garry.” 

“Because _that’s_ not insulting at all,” Garrus replied, rolling his eyes and kissing her forehead. “Anyway... you sure you don’t want to come with us, Shepard? After all, it might be good for the human to be seen making nice with the higher-ups.”

“Sorry, I already have plans that don’t involve me getting shitfaced in front of my superiors or watching my partner tongue down my sister,” John said with a wink. “Some of my old Alliance buddies are on the station today- I’m hanging out with them this evening.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Jane replied, narrowing her eyes at her brother. “I’m not going to have to bail you out of jail, am I?”

“Nah,” he replied. “However, I cannot guarantee what shape I’m going to be in tomorrow- you’ve been warned.”

“Whatever, “ Jane replied, untangling herself to lean over the couch and grab her coat. As soon as she did, Jane realized she’d inadvertently turned her back to Garrus, placing all her scars on display. Preparing herself, she took a deep breath and turned around, only to find the turian staring at her with a huge smirk on his face and her brother with a scowl on his. “What’s with you two?”

“He’s staring at your ass,” John said as he punched his friend in the arm. “He’s been eyeing it ever since you turned around!”

Jane just laughed, shrugging into her coat and placing Garrus’s hand squarely on her ass as they headed out the door. “That’s because he’s got good taste... duh.”


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus go out on an actual date

_ _

* * *

“You ok?” Garrus asked as they stood in the doorway, watching the gathering crowds and seeing his date trying desperately to recede into the background “If it’s too much, we don’t have to stay.”

Jane just gave him a tiny smile, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. “What, and leave my handsome date alone in this sea of sharks? No thank you,” she replied, her voice wavering a little. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure? You don’t seem to be a crowds person,” Garrus remarked. Though she looked calm, he could see her vitals spiking all over the place- whether she voiced it or not, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Jane was uncomfortable. “Personally, I’m not big on them myself,” he admitted, reaching for her hand and weaving her fingers between his. “All you have to do is say the word, Jane.” 

Gripping his fingers, Jane gave him a grateful look. “Nah- as long as you don’t leave me to the wolves, I should be fine. Besides, it’s an open bar, right? Can’t turn down an opportunity like that, can we?”

“Trust me,” Garrus replied, leaning into her ear and inhaling the sweet citrus scent that rolled off her skin, “I wouldn’t dream of letting you run off that easily. You owe me a proper date, remember?”

“Oh?” When Jane began to laugh, Garrus let out a happy trill as she leaned closer to him. “And what do you think a proper date consists of?”

“I’ll let you know,” he replied, satisfied with the fact that her pulse had stopped racing. From somewhere nearby, Garrus heard an indignant huff, but he paid it no mind. _Everyone else can fuck off_ , he thought as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her head, wanting to reassure his date that he was exactly where he wanted to be. “But if you must know, I think you’re doing just fine so far.” 

“Good to know,” she replied, scanning the room. “So, how do we do this? I’m following your lead, Vakarian.” 

Garrus did a scan of his own, then his eyes alighted on the Chief talking with a group at the bar. “We grab drinks, say hi to the chief, then we do whatever it is you want,” Garrus answered, leading Jane toward the bar. “I’m only here to put in an appearance, anyway.”

“Sounds like there’s a story behind this,” Jane remarked casually as she ordered their drinks. “Care to share?” 

“Well,” Garrus said thoughtfully, fighting the urge to growl at the man leering at Jane and choosing to put his arm around her instead, “you know my dad is a C-Sec liaison, right?” 

“Actually, I didn’t,” she replied, sipping the colorful-looking drink the bartender had sat in front of her. “You don’t talk about your family all that much.” 

“There’s a reason,” he grumbled, grabbing his drink and escorting Jane towards an empty booth. “Suffice it to say, my father and I have different ideas on what it means to be happy. However,” he continued as he slid in the seat next to her, “I still have to play nice sometimes, otherwise I’m going to hear him tell me all about how I’m a disgrace to the Vakarian name, a failure as a turian… you know, all the normal stuff.” 

“He seems delightful,” Jane said dryly as he draped his arm over her shoulder. “Family get-togethers sound like an absolute joy.”

Garrus shuddered, making her laugh. “He’s a nightmare, but my mom and sister are fine,” he replied, taking a drink of his brandy. “I’d suggest you be careful around Sol, though- she’s almost as bad as your brother is.”

Jane raised her eyebrow at him, then cooly sipped her drink. “Sol is your sister?”

Garrus paused for a minute, then laughed, nervously running his hand over his fringe. “I mean, I know your brother, so I guess it’s only fair, right?”

“I don’t know,” she teased, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. “She’s not going to try and kill me, is she?”

“If you break my heart, she might,” Garrus replied with a grin, resting his head against hers. “So, I’d stay on the straight and narrow if I were you.”

“So we’re only on our best behavior under threat of death? Good to know,” Garrus gave her a wide grin, and Jane laughed. “Go on, get out of here,” she said, shoving him playfully. “You need to go make nice, and I need to finish this drink before I even consider interacting with other people.”

“So you aren’t going to come with me?” When Jane rolled her eyes, Garrus poked her in the side. “You agreed to be my date, Jane- part of that means not leaving me to deal with these blowhards alone.”

“Fine,” Jane grumbled, pouting as she placed her straw to her lips. “Just let me finish my drink first- liquid courage is a thing, you know.”

“Take it with you,” he murmured, gently taking her hand and guiding Jane to her feet. “Cause I don’t want to do this without you.” 

Jane smiled, then lowered her eyes as she bit her lip. “What are people going to say if they see you hanging all over a human, huh?”

“That I’m a bad turian,” Garrus replied, taking her hand in his as they made their way across the bar. “And that human must be one lucky girl to have snagged a catch like me.” 

“Cocky turian,” Jane whispered, tracing a finger lightly against his hand. “What am I gonna do with you, Vakarian?” 

When he saw the look on her face, Garrus felt his breath hitch in his throat as he marveled at the woman standing next to him. Feeling her lean against his side, Garrus smiled, unable to stop a contented rumble from moving through him. “Absolutely anything you want, Jane.” 

_ _

* * *

In the beginning, Jane had been worried about being a detriment to Garrus that evening, but her fears seemed to be unfounded. Outside of a few strange looks, most of the partygoers had been perfectly pleasant, simply accepting that she was his date and choosing to find another topic of conversation. When one of his colleagues had started discussing the merits of different types of pistols, Jane became an animated participant in the discussion, only stopping when Garrus rested his head against her shoulder. “Having fun, Jane?”

Instantly embarrassed, Jane tried to apologize to the older turian, but the man would hear none of it, waving her off. “On the contrary- it’s I that should be apologizing to this young one for stealing the attentions of his beautiful date.” He smiled at Jane, then placed a kiss on her hand before glancing up at Garrus. “Take care of this one, young man- if I were a few years younger, I might be inclined to give you a bit of competition.”

Smirking, he leaned over to Garrus, then whispered something in his ear that made Garrus's eyes go wide. Apparently satisfied with the response, the old turian laughed as he clapped Garrus on the shoulder, walking away with a wink that caused Jane to raise her eyebrows at Garrus. “Well? What did he say?” 

Garrus just laughed, taking her hand and leading her over to an empty corner of the room. “I’ll tell you later,” he replied, his voice starting to rumble when she placed a hand around his waist. “But Jane,” he purred, “you _might_ want to move your hand… unless you’ve got something you want to tell me.” 

Confused, Jane looked up at him. “What? Does this mean something?”

Garrus nodded. “Technically…” he said with a grin, “doing this in public means that you’re staking a claim.” 

Jane started to yank away but Garrus stopped her, lightly resting his hand on hers. “Crap... I wasn’t trying to be inappropriate,” she said quietly. “Sorry about that.” 

His mandibles quirked in what appeared to be amusement. “Oh, not planning on settling down with a handsome turian? What, did I ruin your plans to ditch me for someone squishier?” 

Jane shook her head. “No,” she replied, her throat suddenly going dry. “There’s no one else,” she admitted, feeling stupid and exposed. “But I don’t want-”

“I didn’t say I minded,” Garrus murmured, resting his other hand on her hip and leaning his head against hers. “After all... it’s kind of nice to be wanted, isn’t it?” Feeling her face flush, Jane tried to look away, but he just laughed, leaning down to whisper in her ear as they held each other. “But what do _you_ want?”

Feeling like the world had stopped around them, Jane looked up at Garrus in amazement. “I don’t understand,” she whispered, trying to get her galloping heart under control. “How could someone like you ever want someone like me?” 

“Because I know how I feel,” he replied, tracing his talon lightly over the back of her hand. “And I want you, Jane.”

“But you don’t even know me,” Jane said as she stared incredulously at him. “Once you do-” 

“Then I’ll want you even more,” he said firmly, stopping her before she could finish the sentence. “Do you want to know what your little admirer back told me?” 

Thrown off by the sudden change of subject, Jane paused for a moment. “Only if it’s relevant to what we’re talking about.”

“Oh, I’d say it is,” Garrus replied, laughing as he led Jane to an empty table, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his. “Do you know who that was you were talking to?” 

“Not really,” Jane replied. “I just happened to notice the pistol he had on his waist- it was a decent model, so I asked him about it. Turned into one of the best conversations I’ve had in this place all evening.” Garrus narrowed his eyes at her, but Jane just laughed. “Well, other than the ones I’ve had with you, that is.”

“Good answer,” he replied, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “So, you really don’t know who he was, huh?”

Jane shook her head and smiled. “Not a clue- never even caught his name.” 

“That was General Caelrian,” Garrus replied, staring out into the bar. “One of my father’s oldest friends.” 

Jane felt light-headed and mortified as she followed his gaze, finally settling on the old turian resting against the bar. Almost as if he could sense their attention, he gave them a slight nod- instantly, Jane wanted to race out the room and toss herself into oncoming traffic. _I swear, it’s like I have a knack for fucking up tonight,_ she thought bitterly, placing her head on the table. _I’m starting to think I don’t need to be let out around people._ “At this point, I need to just stop saying sorry and write it on my forehead,” Jane moaned. “You aren’t going to get into too much trouble because of me, are you?” 

Garrus just chuckled. “Even though it’s positively hilarious to watch you beat yourself up, do you mind if I finish my story before you launch into your pity party?” 

“You’re not funny,” Jane grumbled, willing her body not to respond as he gently rubbed her neck. “I’m committing cultural atrocities everywhere I look around tonight- this is not my finest hour.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Garrus replied, shifting so she could lean on his shoulder. “But if you don’t want me to tell you…” 

“Don’t be a dick,” she growled, poking him in the side. “Just go on with your story.”

“As I was _saying_ ,” he said pointedly, resting his head on his hand as he stared at her, “He’s a family friend- worked with my dad for years. In fact, Dad tried to set me up with his daughter… didn’t work out too well, though.”

 _This is just getting better and better,_ Jane thought dejectedly. She felt like she was watching a car crash- part of her wanted to hear the answer, but another part felt jealous of a woman she didn’t even know. “What happened between you two?” 

“Nothing- we went to the most awkward dinner in history, made terrifyingly bad small talk, and I raced home afterward- I never called her back,” he said with a smile. “To be fair, she never called me back either, so I assume there was no love lost on either side.” 

Jane felt a glimmer of hope as she looked up at the amused-looking turian. “Not love at first sight, I take it?” 

“Afraid not- apparently, I prefer my women to have a marksman’s ability,” he replied, smirking as he flared his mandibles at her. “But I digress- do you want to know what he said?” 

Swallowing, Jane nodded, bracing herself for any number of possibilities. “I guess- he didn’t tell any of your C-Sec buddies to haul me out of here, so I guess it couldn’t have been that bad, right?”

“He congratulated me on finding someone that was beautiful and smart, and then he went on to say that now he understands why things didn’t work out between Ilya and me,” Garrus replied as he took her hand in his. “And then he said that he hoped we were happy together.” 

“I find it hard to believe he said all that,” Jane said quietly. “You’re just trying to make me feel better, aren’t you?” 

Garrus sighed and placed her hand on his throat, letting the rumbling sounds traveling up her arm and through her body. “What do hear when I do that?”

Jane thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “I just feel you rumbling- I mean, it’s soothing, but it’s more a feeling than anything else.” 

“That’s because you’re not a turian,” he replied. “To us, it’s… it’s like another layer to the conversation. So, he may not have said all that in words, but I can assure you, he definitely said it. You poor humans and your limited hearing,” he said teasingly, making Jane roll her eyes. “You miss out on so much.” 

“Hmmm,” Jane said thoughtfully, drumming her fingers on the table. “So, if that’s the case…” She placed her hand on his chest, then cocked her head at him. “What have you been saying to me all this time?” 

Suddenly, Garrus’s face went flat, and his mandibles began twitching. “Um,” he began, then stopped, looking anywhere but at her face. “I think I’d rather not say… sometimes, what I say is kind of an accident, so…” 

Now more curious than ever, Jane leaned forward and rested her hand on his arm. “I’m listening,” she said quietly. “You’ve been purring around here all night- what gives?” 

“Do I _have_ to?” Garrus whined, and Jane could hear a tinny warble flowing just under his words. Even if she couldn’t hear it, the meaning was unmistakable- _I’m embarrassed as hell right now._

“Tit for tat,” Jane said with a smile, running her fingers up and down his arm. “If you tell me, I’ll answer your question.” 

“If I tell you, there’s no _way_ you’re answering my question,” Garrus replied unhappily, that same reedy trill vibrating through his body. His blue eyes were pleading with her, and Jane knew exactly what he was saying to her- _Please don’t make me._

“Look, I don’t know what this is between us, but I want it,” Jane blurted out, hoping to put the nervous turian at ease. “I want to see where this goes… where _we_ go.” 

Garrus went still, staring at her in disbelief. “You’re not just saying that, right? Is that _really_ what you want, Jane?” 

Jane nodded. “It is.” 

“Thank the _spirits_ ,” Garrus replied as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. For a moment, he didn’t move, and Jane could feel the warmth of his breath on her nose. “Mine,” he said quietly. 

Jane smiled, lifting a hand to his cheek. “If you want.” 

Slowly, Garrus shook his head. “No… well, _yes_ , that too, but…” he exhaled, letting his mandibles flutter against her palm. “You asked me what I’ve been saying, and…”

Finally, Jane understood, and a smile crept across her face as she looked at the uncomfortable turian sitting next to her. “You’ve been saying ‘mine’.” 

“It’s stupid, I know,” Garrus replied nervously, shifting uncomfortably in the seat. “I mean, I see all these people watching you, and it just sort of slips out…” He sighed, letting out a soft hum. “I’m sorry, Jane- you’re not property and I know that, but it’s a turian thing and -” 

Unable to control herself, Jane laughed and placed a finger to his lip plates. “Garrus, I need you to do me a favor.” 

Garrus stopped rambling and finally looked at her, his bright blue eyes flickering over her face with relief. “Name it.” 

Jane smiled, holding his face in her hands. “Stop talking and kiss me, Vakarian.”

“With pleasure,” he replied, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

_ _

* * *

Garrus felt like he was floating as he kissed Jane, completely letting himself forget everything else that was going on around them. He was well aware that he was in a bar with his co-workers, but he was also aware that he was here with Jane, who _wanted_ him. _Spirits, how can I be this lucky_ , he thought happily, twirling a section of her hair around his finger. “I’m not dreaming, am I?” 

She shook her head, her grey eyes alight with joy. “If so, I’m dreaming with you… and my dreams are never this good.” 

“They might get better,” Garrus replied teasingly. “I got you a cat, remember?” 

“The cat _is_ nice,” Jane agreed, smiling at him in a way that made a proud rumble escape from his throat, “but I’d rather have the original.” 

“Want to get out of here?” Garrus asked, instantly feeling like the room was too small- he needed to be alone with her, away from all these eyes so he could hold her how he needed to. “I think we’ve made enough rounds, don’t you?” 

“Let me head to the bathroom and we can go,” Jane replied, patting his hand. “Can you last another five minutes?” 

“If I die, it’s your fault,” he snarked, trailing his hand down her bare arm. “Five minutes, Jane- if not, I’m sending someone in after you.” 

“Well, it _is_ a ladies’ bathroom,” she said teasingly. “So you better make it ten before you send the rescue squad.” 

“Just hurry back,” he replied, closing his eyes as she placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m beyond done with this place.”

“Aye aye, sir,” Jane said, giving him a mocking salute as she walked off, her hips rocking back and forth as she moved. _We’re doing this,_ he thought happily, letting out a light chirp of happiness. _This can’t be real… it’s too good to be real._

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his thoughts by an angry-sounding rumble from behind him, and Garrus turned around, surprised to see the glowering face of Ilya’s best friend, Linia Nemedros, standing over him. Blinking, he stared at the woman, wondering just what he’d done to earn this level of vitriol from her. “Yes?”

“You are a _disgrace_ ,” she spat, her sub-vocals practically stabbing him with their pointedness. “How could you _do_ such a thing?”

“Do what?” Now Garrus was really confused- he hadn’t spoken to Ilya since their date, and he’d only seen Linia once or twice in passing, neither of the times serving to really endear the female to him. “I really don’t know what-”

“Don’t play dumb,” she hissed. “You spend all night draped over that... _human_ … when you know your father wishes to see you and Ilya mated! That creature’s scent is all over you, Vakarian- it’s _disgusting_!” 

“What my father wants and what _I_ want are two separate things,” Garrus said coolly, wishing Jane would hurry up so he could get the hell out of here. “I’ve already told my father I have no intent on honoring such a mating.” Unable to resist, Garrus gave the irate female a mocking smile. “What’s wrong, Linia? Sad I didn’t go running to you for comfort instead?” 

Her face twisted into a snarl. “You only _wish_ I would sully myself with someone like you, Vakarian...figures you’d have to settle for a human- no self-respecting turian would mate with you on her own accord!” 

Garrus just smirked, now fully enjoying himself. “Well if that’s the case, then it looks to me like everyone wins- I get my human, the species gets to wash its hands of me, and we all go home happy, right?” He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, emitting a satisfied-sounding rumble as he stared at the fuming turian. “I don’t see the problem, do you?”

She started to swipe at him, but a slender hand reached out and caught her wrist, twisting it firmly behind Linia’s back. When Linia let out a yelp, Garrus had to stop himself from letting out a smile- judging by the tortured expression on Linia’s face, Jane had to be pressing on that bone in a painful manner. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Jane said calmly, not even flinching as the female snarled at her. “So if you’re done being rude to my date, I’d suggest you take a step back... because if you ever try anything like that again, I will be more than happy to put a bullet between your plates.” 

“And who are _you_ to tell me what to do?” Linia hissed, her mandibles twitching furiously. “You’re _nothing_ but an insignificant human! You don’t deserve-”

“If you must know, I’m Commander Shepard,” Jane said coldly, her grey eyes hard as steel as she released Linia’s wrist. “Pleased to meet you.” 

For a moment, Linia faltered- she took a step back, her eyes darting between Jane and Garrus. “You… you’re _lying_ ,” she stammered. “Commander Shepard-”

“Is standing right here and doesn’t take kindly to people disrespecting her friends,” Jane replied without missing a beat. “And if a thresher maw couldn’t take me down, I’d like to see how well you think you’re going to do.” 

Linia looked at Garrus, her expression wild. “Vakarian,” she croaked, “are you going to let her talk to me like that?” 

Garrus shrugged, putting his arm around Jane and pressing his lip plates to her cheek. “You didn’t have to do that,” he purred. “I had it handled, darling.” 

To her credit, Jane played along and followed up his show with a kiss of her own. “I know.” Giving the female an icy stare, she extended her hand to Garrus. “Ready to go home?”

“Absolutely,” he replied, slipping his hand around Jane’s waist and earning a strangled gasp from the shocked turian. “I’d say it’s been a pleasure talking to you, Linia… but I don’t lie.” 

With that, the two of them walked away from the table, giving Linia a jaunty wave as they made their way outside. _I know I’m going to hear about that tomorrow_ , Garrus thought as they waited for the skycar, _but spirits above, that was worth it._

“Are you ok,” he asked quietly, not sure of how she was feeling after that little encounter. “You really didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I’ve got enough scars for the both of us,” Jane replied, looking down at the ground. “At least one of us has to be the pretty one in this thing, right?” 

“Hmmm… well, I happen to find you quite attractive,” Garrus replied, running his hand along the back of her jacket. “So what does that say about me?” 

“That you have good taste,” Jane replied, finally giving him a real smile. He laughed, and they stood in the quiet for a moment, letting the wind blow around them while he tried to figure out where they should go next. In the end, it was Jane who broke the silence, hooking her hands in her pockets and staring up at him. “So,” she said quietly, “what’s it gonna be? Your place or mine?” 

Garrus just smiled as they got inside the car, punching in the coordinates for his apartment. “Mine?”

“Hmmm… I think I like the sound of that,” Jane murmured with a smile as she settled in the seat, hooking her arm around his waist. “Lead the way, Vakarian.”


	9. Wrapping paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus head to his place after the bar (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's NSFW, but it's these two dorks, so you should know how this is going to go by now.

_ _

* * *

“So,” Jane asked quietly as they sped along toward Garrus’s apartment, “you want to tell me what was going on back there? I saw your friend glaring at us the entire night.” She lifted her eyes to his, not moving her head from his shoulder. “Ex of yours?” 

Garrus rolled his eyes, his sub-vocals thick with revulsion. “Hardly. She’s Ilya’s best friend and a genuine pain in my ass- every time I see her, I like her even less.” 

Jane chuckled, snuggling even closer to him. “You know, if this were a vid, you realize she’d be your love interest, right?” 

“No thanks,” Garrus replied with a soft snort before brushing his lip plates against Jane’s brow. “I prefer interspecies romances- Fleet and Flotilla fan, remember?” 

“How could I forget?” Jane murmured, running her hands along his side. “I may actually have to stay awake and watch it with you one day.” She grinned as they pulled up to his apartment, getting out of the car and shivering in the cool night air. “Would it be terrible to say I missed your bed? I was surprised at how comfortable it was.” 

“I don’t see why- when you only get four hours of sleep, it’s important to make them count,” Garrus replied as he opened the door. “I take my sleep very seriously, Jane.” 

“Then maybe I should go home,” Jane replied as she took off her jacket and laid it across a chair, tossing him a teasing look over her shoulder. “Since I’d hate to be the reason you don’t get enough sleep.” 

“Lucky for you, it’s Saturday,” Garrus replied, crossing the room and standing next to her, lightly nipping at the junction between her neck and collarbone. “I can recover tomorrow.” He paused when he noticed the corners of her mouth turning down. “Oh crap, I'm sorry," he stammered, looking back and inspecting her neck. "Did I hurt you?” 

Jane shook her head and sighed. “It’s the opposite, actually- I can barely feel that,” she said sadly, tracing her fingers along her neck. “Scar tissue… I don’t feel too much of anything there.” Running her hands through her hair, she scowled. “Sorry- I know that’s exactly the kind of thing you want to hear right now.”

“Personally, I take it as a challenge,” Garrus replied, turning her to face him with a toothy grin on his face. “No wonder you weren’t stopping me- I thought you’d never let me near you with these things.” She snorted, and he leaned his forehead against hers. “But at least I don’t have to worry about mauling you now.” 

“It’d probably be like trying to eat a really rubbery steak,” Jane said, brushing a hair away. “I wouldn’t recommend it.“

“I beg to differ,” he replied, moving his head down and nipping her a little harder. When she let out a light moan, he jerked his head up to her. “I thought you said you couldn’t feel that.” 

“I feel pressure,” Jane murmured, wrapping her hands around his neck. “And that feels good- it… reminds me you’re there,” she said quietly, leaning into his shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t know what I can feel anymore.” 

“What about here,” Garrus asked, taking off his gloves and tracing a talon over her back, making sure to move lightly over the raised skin. “What do you feel when I do that?” 

Jane looked thoughtful. “Just pressure,” she replied. “I probably wouldn’t feel a real sensation until you broke the skin- acid does a number on your nerves, even when you spend half a decade trying to regrow them.” 

She tried to smile, but Garrus could see that she was doing it for his benefit. _Spirits_ , he thought as he stared at her, _how can she not see how beautiful she is?_ “Look at me,” he said firmly, cupping her chin in his hand and waiting until she locked her eyes to his own. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, Jane- never be ashamed of how you are… and definitely not with me.” 

“I feel ugly and weak,” she admitted, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. “Everyone tells me that the scars don’t define me, but…”

Unwilling to hear her talk down about herself any longer, Garrus let out a deep breath as he led Jane to the couch. “Do you trust me?” 

Jane settled on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “Should I not?” When Garrus just stared at her, she swallowed and nodded, biting her lip nervously as she rested her chin atop her kneecaps. “Surprisingly, yeah,” she admitted. “I mean yeah, you’re like double my size and you could probably gut me with one swipe of those talons of yours, but… yeah,” Jane said quietly, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “I trust you.” 

“Good,” Garrus murmured, sitting on the coffee table and staring at Jane, trying to figure out the best way to say what he needed to, seeing as he really hadn’t thought much beyond their current endeavors. “So,” he said carefully, “you’ve sort of… seen me,” he stammered, feeling more embarrassed by the minute- this was an area he definitely should’ve looked into before tonight. “Um... do you think we’re going to be compatible, or…” 

Jane just stared at him, an expression of utter disbelief on her face. “You’re shitting me.” 

Feeling a flush creep up his neck, he gave her a light shrug and tried to play off his embarrassment. “It’s an honest question…”

“One you might have wanted to ask me before you started,” Jane shot back, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his mandible before he could move away. “How about this,” she replied, caressing his cheek as she stood up, lifting the shiny shirt over her head. “Tell me what you think,” she said quietly, exposing her chest to him as she unbuttoned her pants, letting the garment drop silently to the floor. “How different am I from what you’re used to?” 

“Very,” Garrus replied, frowning at the blue-colored scrap of fabric resting between her legs. “What is that for?” 

“It's called underwear,” she said, laughing as she nudged his legs apart with her knees as she stepped between his legs. “You take them off first.” 

“So it’s like wrapping paper for your plates?” Garrus asked, highly confused at the unnecessary practice. “What’s the point of that?” 

Jane gave a snort, then grabbed his hands, hooking them into the band of the flimsy fabric. “You take them off… like this,” she replied, sliding his hands and the lacy fabric over her hips, sending the garment to the floor in a puddle. “See?”

Garrus looked at the patch of dark hair growing between her legs, then back up to the hair on her head. “The hair… it’s not blue,” he said slowly, reaching out to run his fingers over it, letting out a surprised chirp at how smooth she was beneath it. “Where are your plates, Jane?” 

Jane shook her head, giving him a soft smile. “No plates… what you see is what you get with me.” 

“Good to know,” he replied absentmindedly, his attention focused on stroking the soft skin underneath her dark, coarse strands. _She smells amazing_ , he thought excitedly, moving his head closer to inhale the scent of citrus and arousal. _Not to mention there are no plates to snap closed- this might just be a lot of fun..._ “Spirits,” he breathed, feeling the slick warmth between his fingers, “You’re so soft everywhere.”

“Not fair...” Jane replied hoarsely, her voice quivering as she took a step back. “You’re getting really familiar for someone who’s still fully dressed, you know.” 

“Fair enough,” he replied, reluctantly moving his fingers away from her soft wetness. “You had me take off your wrapping paper… do you need to take off my clothes?” 

Jane shook her head, eyeing him hungrily. “Nope, I just want you naked as soon as possible- I’m feeling kind of exposed here.” 

“Can’t have that,” Garrus replied, standing up and quickly stripping out of his clothes. When his shirt and pants lay in a pile on the floor, he gave Jane a nervous smile. “Well? Can you work with me?” He instantly understood what she meant about feeling exposed, and he let out a nervous little hum, shifting restlessly from side to side as her eyes roamed over his body. “I’ll have you know, I hear I’m pretty good-looking for a turian,” he joked weakly, wishing that she would say something, anything, to break the silence. “But if I’m being honest, I’m kind of glad you don’t have anything else to compare it to.” 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, reaching out and trailing her fingertips along the ridges of his chest. “I mean, I thought you were last time, but seeing you like this…” She looked up at him, her eyes wide with amazement. “Wow.. just wow.”

Garrus chuckled, letting out an embarrassed trill as he rested his head against hers. “I hope that’s a good wow.”

“It is,” she agreed, looking him up and down for a moment, then cocking her head to the side. “Um…” Jane said slowly, trailing her hand down his chest and delicately running her fingers over his plates, “I met your… _friend_ … before, but I don’t…” 

Realizing what she was saying, Garrus couldn’t help himself. “He’s hiding, but if you keep that up, I’m sure he’ll be out shortly.” 

Jane’s eyes went wide for a moment, then smacked him lightly in the arm. “You’re such an ass, Vakarian.” 

“But I’m your ass,” he purred, sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap, resting his forehead against hers. “And you’re gorgeous, Jane.” 

“Once upon a time, maybe,” Jane replied, brushing a hair away from her ear. “But that’s nice of you to say, though.”

With that, Garrus had heard enough. “Turn around for me,” he replied hoarsely, closing his eyes as he tried not to focus on the feel of her hips under his hands. “Um… I know humans enjoy their fleshy bits, but I want to do something for you.” 

“Um, do you not enjoy my fleshy bits?” Jane asked teasingly, trailing her hands along his chest. “What, you’re good with the horror show but you don’t want the fun parts?”

Garrus cocked his head at her, staring at the exposed woman in front of him. His gaze trailed down to her exposed hips and he gave a low rumble of approval. “Based on what I’ve seen so far, I think I’m going to find that _all_ your parts are fun.” She rolled her eyes, but he just chuckled. “Turn around, Jane.” 

She huffed but finally did as he asked, taking a deep breath as she tightly gripped her knees. “Relax,” he murmured, lightly trailing his hands down her exposed arms. “I don’t understand you- you hide your scars, but you’re perfectly fine with showing everything else?” 

“I like these parts,” Jane replied, her tone even and controlled. “What I don’t like are the scars.” 

“Too bad,” Garrus replied, lightly running his hands over the fleshy mounds on her chest. “Because I like everything about you so far, so…”

He started to say something else, but the words faded into a pleased trill when she let out a whimper, arching her back into his touch. _That’s an interesting reaction,_ he thought as he brushed his knuckle over the hard tip, watching with interest as she jerked in his lap, grinding her body into his now-shifting plates. _Curious_ , he repeated it on the other side- sure enough, when his hand connected with her skin, Jane clenched her legs together, her skin heating up to the touch. _Ok_ , Garrus purred to himself as her pulse started to race, _I think I can definitely use that._

“Garrus,” Jane replied through gritted teeth, “I’m going to need you to stop teasing me...” 

“I’m not,” he replied, lowering his head and tracing his tongue over the lines in her back, gently caressing that sensitive area of her chest as he did. “I just want you to tell me what you feel, Jane.”

“I…” Jane stammered, forcing herself to form words. “I can’t think when you do that,” she panted, hanging her head and gripping his leg. “I can’t-”

“Don’t think,” he whispered. “Just feel.” 

“You,” she rasped as he gently bent her forward, interlocking her hand in his and pressing it tightly against her chest. “All I feel is you.” 

“Good,” he rumbled, lowering his head to her waist and gently nipping at the spot just above her hip bones, feeling his plates start to shift as she ground against him. “The next time you see these scars-” he murmured, trailing a talon lightly down her side and watching her shiver, “-I want you to think of me… I want you to remember how beautiful I think you are,” Garrus whispered, fascinated by the taste of her skin and the heat coming from between her legs that was causing his plates to spread. “Do you think you can you do that for me, Jane?”

When she nodded, Garrus moved so she could sit up, her cheeks completely flushed as she brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face. “Goddamn it,” she said breathlessly, tossing him a look over her shoulder, “I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing?” 

Garrus smiled and brought his head to rest against her shoulder, resting his hands on her hips. “I don’t,” he admitted, lightly nipping her neck- now that he knew he wouldn’t hurt her, he was rather enjoying himself. “To be honest, I was winging it.”

Jane lightly smacked him, turning around so they were sitting face to face. “If that’s you winging it, what’s it going to be like when you know what you’re doing?”

“Better, I would assume,” Garrus replied, trailing his tongue along her shoulder. “But if you want, we can stop this until I have time to do some research…” 

“You stop now and I’m going to yank you by your fringe,” Jane growled, moving her hands along the back of his neck. “Don’t start things you can’t finish, Vakarian.” 

“Oh I have every intention of finishing,” he replied as his plates opened and he rested his head against hers. “I’m a very fast learner, Jane.

_ _

* * *

Jane couldn’t help but let out a gasp of surprise when she felt something smooth and slick suddenly come to rest on her stomach. Looking down, a wicked little smile spread across her lips as she spied his glistening blue cock, the swirls in the shaft intriguing and intimidating all at the same time. _Never met a challenge I wasn’t able to rise to yet_ , Jane thought mischievously. _Well, in this case, he’s the one rising, but I damn sure don’t plan on stopping him- it’s been way too long._

“See something you like?” Garrus asked, making Jane lift her head to his. “So.. you tell me- are we compatible?” 

_If we weren’t before, we’re damn sure about to be_ , she thought to herself, tracing the swirls and watching with delight as he sucked in a breath, tossing his head against the couch. “Oh yes,” she said breathlessly, gripping him in her hand and sliding it up and down his shaft, “I’d say we are.” 

“Good,” he rumbled, lowering his head and flicking his tongue lightly against her nipple. “Do you want this?” Garrus asked, his voice low and shaking as she nodded, rolling her thumb over his sensitive head and feeling the pressure from him digging his talons in her hips. “Will you be sure to tell me if I do anything you don't like?”

“You might be better off if I ask you that question,” Jane replied, tightening her grip around him and sliding her hand upward, his natural wetness allowing her hand to move with ease. “Is this ok?” 

“I’d tell you don’t stop, but I’d rather be inside you,” Garrus answered, his head resting against the back of the couch as a steady vibration rolled through his body. “What do you need me to do, Jane?” 

Jane shifted, resting her knees against him and hoisting her hips in the air. “If you get too excited, hold onto my hips,” she whispered, hovering just above him. It was taking every ounce of her self-control not to drop right on top of him, but she knew full well how foolish a stunt like that would be. _If I’m not careful I’m going to end up in the hospital, and I think I’d rather hurl myself into a wall before I have to explain to anyone that I accidentally roasted myself over a turian spit._ “I’m going to lower myself onto you, ok?” 

“Too much talking,” he moaned as she rolled her hips over his head, the rumble growing louder and louder by the minute. “I want you… please.” 

The words sent a bolt of heat right through her, making her bite her lip as she slowly sank down onto him, causing him to let out a loud moan and trill as soon as he entered her. Slowly, she told herself, raising her hips and lowering down to take him in, inch by inch. When she reached the first of his ridges, Jane surged forward, almost knocking her head against his chest and trying to stop her legs from shaking. Concerned, Garrus sat up, gripping her waist with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. “Are you all right,” he asked, his face full of concern. “Do you need to stop-” 

“There is _no_ way I’m stopping,” Jane growled, lowering herself on him further and practically seeing stars as he stretched her, the mix of pleasure and pain sending every one of her nerves into overdrive while she sat on his base, taking a moment to sit and catch her breath. Underneath her, Garrus was breathing deeply, his body vibrating with effort as he struggled to keep himself under control. 

_I don’t know if anything else is going to compare to this,_ Jane thought as she slowly began moving again, feeling each ridge rub against that wonderful bundle of nerves. His steady vibrations were setting her nerves on fire, and the pressure of his talons on her hips made her moan. As she pressed against him, she found herself unable to focus on anything but chasing that release that she hadn’t felt in ages, desperate to make her lover lose that control and fly over the edge with her. Soon, she stopped thinking altogether and lost herself in the moment, her mind devoid of all thoughts except for the feeling of him inside her and his name on her lips.

_ _

* * *

Sex with Jane was unlike anything Garrus had ever done before- of course, he could chalk it up to the strangeness of being with the svelte human, her wetness and warmth completely enveloping him as she slid up and down on his cock. He could also say it was because of how completely entranced she was, her head thrown back in reckless abandon as the scent of her arousal filled room, mixing with his own in the most intoxicating way. But, as those strange grey eyes locked onto his, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind what it was that was making this practically an ethereal experience for him- it was that fact that it was her. 

_Mine_ , he thought, marveling at her tossing her head back and gripping his cowl, the sensations making his cock twitch as she gasped, staring at him with lust and adoration. _This woman is mine and I’m hers_ , his sub-vocals sang as he gripped her ass with his talons, feeling her slickness pressing against him like a delicious vice. _I want everything you’ll give me,_ he rumbled, pulling her close and nuzzling against her neck as she screamed his name, her sex pulsating around him as he spilled inside her. _I want you, Jane._

Shaking the fog from his head and slowly coming back to himself, Garrus chuckled, feeling his cock twitching inside her. “Well now you’ve gone and done it,” he said teasingly, brushing her sweaty hair away from her face. “You’ve ruined me, Jane- how am I supposed to go back to being a debonair bachelor after that?” 

“Easy,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You aren’t - I have decided I’m calling in that claim thing you said earlier so I can get that whenever I want.” 

He let out a happy trill, nipping the side of her neck and squeezing her ass at the same time. “I don’t know how I feel about that, Jane- I am more than my parts, you know.”

Jane shrugged, running her fingers over his mandible. “Too bad- you told me I could claim you. You never said I had to use it for a good reason. I think you need to learn to specify the terms of deals before you make them, Vakarian- let this be a lesson to you.” 

“You are a terrible person,” Garrus replied, trailing his tongue across the junction between her neck and collarbone. “What will people think when they find out you’re only with a dashing turian so you can take him into bed whenever you want?”   
  
“Long as I’m the only one getting it, they can think whatever they damn well please.” He laughed, causing Jane to smirk at him. “I guess I should go get cleaned up, huh?” 

“Not so fast,” Garrus said slyly, placing his hands underneath her and standing up. “I seem to remember I also honored the turian custom of claiming you,” he replied, nipping at her neck. “So by that reasoning, I get to hold you hostage as well, Jane.”

“I can’t argue with the law,” Jane said seriously, pressing her warm lips to his before tracing them with her soft tongue. “So, now that we’re both hostages, what do we do now?”

“Well,” Garrus teased, heading off toward the bedroom, “I take my duties as a kept turian seriously... unlike some humans I know.”

“So I see,” Jane replied, wrapping her legs around his waist. “But right now, I think your pseudo-girlfriend is perfectly satisfied- all is well.” 

“I think you can say girlfriend,” he replied, hoping she wouldn’t notice the slight warble in his voice. “And anyway, I think that round counts as practice- I’m pretty sure we need to do it again to make sure I got it right.” 

“Whatever you say, Vakarian,” Jane replied as she lifted her head, a small smile on her lips. “Trust me… I’m definitely not complaining.” 


	10. Scrutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus figure some things out; John and Garrus get a surprise visitor at work

_ _

* * *

Garrus blinked as the sun streamed into his room, letting out a yawn and stretching out in bed. _Last night was amazing,_ he thought before a bolt of panic shot through him, rooting him to the bed. _Wait, is Jane still here? Did she leave me again?_ Desperate and reluctant to get answers, Garrus closed his eyes, hoping to calm himself down. _If she’s gone, I don’t know what I’ll do,_ he thought, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _Spirits, please let her be here...I need her here with me._

After gathering his nerve, Garrus felt relief coursing through his body as he looked down, finding Jane’s slender arm draped over his waist. Resting his hand over hers, he let out a soft chirp of joy when he saw her blue hair splayed out in every direction, her smooth face soft and still as she slept. _She’s still here_ , he thought happily, gently stroking her cheek. _She’s still with me._

Moving quietly as not to disrupt her rest, Garrus marveled at the naked woman in his bed, remembering the way she felt pressed against him and letting out a strangled yelp when he looked down at her back. Jane may not have felt it, but the after-effects of their intimacy were well on display- her back was clearly showing a myriad of fresh scratches and puncture wounds, some still bleeding from the night before. _Spirits, I can’t believe I did that,_ he thought hoarsely, getting out of bed and racing toward the bathroom, desperate to grab medigel for her wounds. _She already hates her scars… what is she going to think when she sees that I gave her more of them?_

Not wanting to wake her up but also not wanting her to discover her injuries alone, Garrus sat next to Jane, fully prepared to incur her wrath. _I did it,_ he thought sadly. _No sense hiding- I have to own up to it._ “Jane,” he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Jane… wake up.” 

She stirred, rolling over and blinking at him sleepily. “Sheesh, you aren’t done yet, Vakarian?” 

“I might be,” Garrus said darkly, lowering his head. “I’m so sorry, Jane- you have to know that I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He stared at his hands, unwilling to see her gaze filled with anger, or worse, revulsion. “I can help you fix it,” he said weakly. “I guess we’re not as compatible as we thought.” 

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Jane exclaimed, sounding a lot more awake now. “I could’ve sworn we were just having a really good time a few hours ago- what gives?”

“Jane, look at yourself!” Garrus cried out, pointing to her side angrily. “I did that to you! I knew how you felt about your scars, and I did that anyway! I’m so sorry,” he said hoarsely, trying to fight the keen that was threatening to bubble up in his chest. “You have to know-”

“Garrus,” Jane said softly, reaching over and placing a hand on his chest, “I need you to calm down, ok?” 

“But you’re _bleeding_ ,” he wailed, his nerves starting to fray. “I didn’t mean-”

“Shh,” Jane replied, reaching over and wrapping her arms around him, placing soft kisses on his neck. “It’s ok, big guy- I’m fine, I promise.” She leaned back, cupping her hands around his face and stroking his mandibles with her thumbs, her gaze kind as she brought his eyes to hers. “Even if these were going to scar… which they won’t, thanks to you and the wonders of medigel, thank you very much, I wouldn’t care, Garrus.” 

Blinking, Garrus tried to focus on what she was saying. “But you hate your scars,” he replied, his voice returning to normal at her soothing touch. “I never wanted to hurt you, Jane- you have to know that.” 

“You didn’t- I don’t even feel them,” Jane replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lip plates. “And if a few war wounds are the price I have to pay to spend a fabulous evening with my turian boyfriend, then I’m more than happy to have a few new scars.” She looked down, running her fingers over the tiny punctures on her hips. “These are scars I want,” Jane said with a smile, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I earned them proudly- don’t be upset about that, ok?”

“Are you sure?” Garrus asked, feeling his heartbeat slow down as she rested her head against his. “I promise, I’ll be more careful-”

“I’m not made of glass,” Jane said lightly, resting his hands on her hips. He tried to pull away, but she held him firm. “No running away from me,” she said firmly. “It’s everything or nothing, Garrus- if that’s going to be a problem, let me know now and I’ll leave.” Garrus’s eyes went wide, but she held his gaze, her expression serious. “I’m not going to have you treating me like I’m fragile- that’s not how this works.“

Garrus looked down for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. “I know that,” he said quietly. “Just... just promise me one thing, Jane.” He pulled her against him, focusing on the smoothness of her skin resting against his rough plates. “You have to talk to me.”

Jane rested her head on his shoulder, her hands sliding across his back. “I always talk to you.” 

Now that he could see she wasn’t in pain, Garrus was feeling a lot calmer. “You have to tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” he replied, moving back so he could see her face. “I don’t want you suffering in silence for me.” 

Jane nodded. “I can do that.” She glanced around the room for a second, then returned her focus to him. “Well, since we’re talking,” Jane said carefully, “there is one thing…”

Instantly, Garrus felt a lump rise in his throat- he didn’t know if he could handle knowing he’d hurt her even more than this. “What is it?”

“I didn’t want to tell you this, but since you asked…” Jane sighed, lowering her head and taking his hands in hers. “Garrus… you’re a cover hog- I almost froze last night.” Garrus stared at her in shock, not quite processing what she had said, but when Jane bit her lip and gave him a smirk, he let out a playful growl and nipped at her neck. “No fair,” she squealed, leaping away from him as she dived under the covers. “You told me to share, remember!” 

As he pounced on the giggling pile of blankets, Garrus let out a happy chirp and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling his head against her and feeling the warmth of her skin on his. _This is mine_ , he thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing soft kisses along the ridges of his plates. _And I plan on keeping it that way._

_ _

* * *

Jane was in the shower, staring at the wall with a stupid grin on her face. After Garrus had applied medigel to her scrapes and scars, he had headed off for the kitchen to make them something to eat. She’d warily asked him if he’d ever cooked Levo food before, but he just waved her off, saying that he’d gone to the store to get some things she could eat. Her first thought was to tease him and ask how he was so sure she was coming back with him, but he’d looked so proud of himself that she couldn’t bear to do anything but smile.

 _He’s adorable,_ she thought, shaking her wet hair strands as she stepped out of the shower. Though Garrus had thought to get soap, he’d had no idea what shampoo was, so she’d made do with what she had. Wrapping a towel around herself, Jane sighed contentedly as she headed back into the bedroom, frowning as she realized her clothes were still scattered around the living room. _I could go out and get them_ , she thought. _Or…_

Suddenly, she spied the shirt Garrus had given her to sleep in on the nightstand, folded neatly by his side of the bed. _That’s odd_ , she mused, picking up the shirt and sliding it over her head. _I wonder why he didn’t put it in the wash_. But when she was adjusting the large neck and rolling up the sleeves, she caught the scent of her shampoo and understanding crashed over her like a wave- _it reminds him of you_. A wave of warmth rolled through her at the realization, and Jane paused in the doorway. _I wonder if he means what he says,_ she mused, playing with the hem of the large blue shirt. _I wonder what it would be like if he did._

Smiling to herself, she padded out into the kitchen, fighting back a smile at the confused-looking and quite naked turian holding a carton of eggs. “Hey,” she said softly, wrapping her hands around his waist. “What’s going on?” 

She felt Garrus rumble beneath her hands, his mandibles twitching rapidly as he let out a sigh. “They said you eat these unfertilized chickens, but they don’t have this coating on them when your brother eats them.” He turned to her, an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry- I really wanted to make you breakfast, Jane.” 

Feeling her heart swell, she just laughed and took the carton from him. “How about this?” Jane asked happily, standing on her tiptoes and peering through the cabinets. “I’ll show you how I cook my breakfast and you can show me how you cook yours- this way we can both learn something new.” 

Leaning against the counter, Garrus gave a soft purr and wrapped his hands around her waist. “This sounds a lot like you’re planning on cooking me breakfast sometime.” 

Jane just shrugged, feeling the large shirt slide down her shoulders. “Cooking Dextro might be a useful skill to have- never know if I’ll have another handsome turian boyfriend someday.” 

At that, Garrus let out a growl, nipping at her neck hard enough to make her squeal. “Sorry, but I don’t want to think about anyone else getting to see you like this, Jane.” 

“Oh really?” Jane asked, leaning back against the counter and fighting desperately to control her rapid heartbeat. “You better be careful,” she said softly, running her fingers over the rim of his cowl. “You keep that up and a girl might get the wrong idea about you, Vakarian.”

Her only answer was a faint rumble- when she gave him a curious look, the turian only smiled, lightly squeezing her waist before walking over to the fridge. 

_ _

* * *

John was sitting at his desk, shaking his head as Vakarian hummed to himself. “You know,” he said drolly, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head, “if you keep doing that, I’m going to be forced to ask what’s got you so disgustingly happy.” Vakarian opened his mouth to reply, but John shot up his hand instead. “But seeing how my sister did not come home until this morning-” he glared at his partner, who was now looking away and had what John had come to learn was a smug look on his face, “-and she was wearing the same thing she left in on Saturday, I’m reasonably certain that there is not a chance in _hell_ that I want to know that answer.” 

“I had a good weekend,” was the only reply.

“I’m glad one of us did,” John grumbled, going back to his files. _When Vakarian gets his head out of his ass, I need him to look at this case,_ John thought, tapping the desk in consternation. _Something about these files doesn’t look right, and I need another set of eyes on this- the data looks… modified._ “You gonna be able to focus today? Cause I might need you to… you know, do some actual work?”

“Since when did you start getting so excited about your work,” Vakarian teased, shifting in his seat to face John. “The only time I’ve seen you invested in something was when you were figuring out how to dump it in my lap.” 

“Very funny,” John grumbled. “Laugh it up, you big chicken cat- see how funny you find it when I tell my sister about that case with the Hanar-” 

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Vakarian exclaimed, pointing a finger in John’s face. “We both agreed never to speak on that one ever again- you even had us invoke a ‘bro code’ on the matter.” 

“Well, I am her brother,” John said wryly, cutting his eyes to his partner. “It only stands to reason-”

“ _Spirits_ , I hate you sometimes,” Vakarian grumbled, rolling his eyes. “For someone as old as you are, you act like such a child, Shepard.” 

“Part of my charm,” John replied happily, punching a few keys on his terminal. “And now that I’ve gotten your actual attention, how about you-” 

John never got the chance to finish that thought, as the office went deadly silent. Curious about the reason for the sudden quiet, John looked up and found a tall and deathly serious-looking turian heading their way, causing all the heads to turn in their direction as he walked. “Um,” he said slowly, not taking his eyes off of the imposing figure that was rapidly approaching, “is that guy coming our way a friend of yours?” 

“I’m going to go with no,” his partner said quietly, cocking his head to the side as if he were listening to something. “He seems a bit… severe.” 

“ _Please_ show me a turian that doesn’t look severe and we’ll talk,” John murmured, crossing his arms. “It still boggles my mind when I remember that you actually have a sense of humor.” 

“Not the time,” Vakarian said under his breath as the turian approached. “We’ve got company, Shepard.” 

“Garrus Vakarian?” The imposing-looking turian his arms crossed as he stood between their desks, his green eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. “And I assume you would be John Shepard?” 

“Normally, assuming is the wrong move,” John replied evenly, looking their visitor up and down. He didn’t like this one bit- the turian with the white markings on his face was far too at ease with them, and the fact that he’d made his way over to them without hesitation only served to confirm his suspicions. “But I think you already know exactly who we are, mister…”

“Kryik. Spectre Nihlus Kryik,” he answered, his posture and voice unwavering. “I’d like to speak to both of you, please.” He gestured to a conference room, instantly confirming John’s suspicions about this being a casual visit. “Let’s take this to a more secure location, please.” 

_Spectre?_ John’s nerves were pinging all over the place- Spectre’s were council agents, and as far as he knew, there was nothing that he and Vakarian had ever gotten up to that would warrant council interest. He shot a look at his partner, who simply shrugged- there was no doubt that he was just as in the dark about this as John was. Unwilling to make a scene at work, John just gave Nihlus a curt nod, rising from his seat. “Of course, Spectre.”

He and Vakarian followed the turian to the conference room, sitting down next to each other as the Spectre leaned against the wall in the back of the room. _I haven’t been on this side of an interrogation in a while,_ John thought to himself as he looked over at his partner. Vakarian was silent as his eyes trailed the agent, his posture rigid and stiff. After sitting in silence for a few moments, John had reached his limit with the secrecy. “So,” he asked casually, watching Nihlus for a response, “care to share what this is all about?” 

“Gladly,” Nihlus replied, settling into a seat across from them. “How do you know Commander Jane Shepard?”

At the mention of his sister, John was instantly on edge. “Play stupid games, win stupid prizes,” John answered, crossing his arms and glaring at the turian across from him. “If you’re going to waste my time with stupid questions, we can end this meeting right now, Spectre.”

“The question wasn’t meant for you, Detective Shepard,” Nihlus responded, cocking his head to Vakarian. “I’m more interested in your partner’s answer.” 

_Ah, power move,_ John thought, settling back in his chair. _He wants to see if I know what’s going on with him and Janey. I get the tactic, but why does he care what I think?_ John turned to look at his partner, noticing immediately that his demeanor had changed- the turian had gone stiff and a low noise was rumbling from his chest. “Why is this a question?” Vakarian asked stiffly, tapping his nails on the counter. “And why is it of interest to a Spectre?”   
  
“Because it came to my attention that you, Commander Shepard, and the daughter of Sergeant Nemedros were involved in an altercation on Saturday evening,” Nihlus replied smoothly, his face completely neutral. “Can you elaborate on the details of the situation?” 

_What the fuck happened this weekend?_ John wanted to raise his eyebrows at the news, but fought to keep his face still- it was obvious he was here for his reactions, and he didn’t want to give the strange turian the satisfaction. Intrigued at the situation but not liking the way the Spectre was interrogating his friend, John turned to Nihlus and frowned. “A few words between folks in a bar is hardly a reason for a Spectre to get involved,” John said carefully. “So, why are you here?”

“I have my reasons,” Nihlus replied cooly, returning his attention to the turian sitting next to him. “Vakarian, please answer the question.”

His partner sighed, then stared at the Spectre. “Ms. Nemedros and I were arguing,” he said simply. “Ms. Nemedros proceeded to get angry and raised her hand to strike me, but Commander Shepard stopped it- there really isn’t much else to tell.” 

Nihlus nodded, then punched a few keys on his omnitool. “I see,” he replied, his attention focused elsewhere for the moment. “Most humans wouldn’t bother getting involved in an altercation between two turians,” he said simply. “Was this before or after you and Commander Shepard declared your status as mates?” 

Now, John couldn’t hide his surprise- he turned to his partner with wide, confused eyes. “Um, come again? What do you mean by ' _mates_ '?”

The Spectre smiled, folding his hands on the table. “I take it you weren’t aware of their relationship status, which is interesting. Eyewitness accounts have stated that Commander Shepard and Mr. Vakarian were both quite forthcoming about it- I’m curious as to how you were unaware of your partner having a serious relationship with your sister?”

John took a deep breath, forcing himself to settle down. “My sister is a grown woman,” he said flatly. “What the two of them do is their business, not mine or the council’s.”

“The council decides what’s their business, not you,” Nihlus replied, turning back to Vakarian. “Vakarian, answer the question please.” 

“After,” he answered tersely, his mandibles twitching as he clenched the edge of the table. “Is there a problem with that?” 

“The council is just wondering about the seriousness of a relationship between a turian and an Alliance war hero,” Nihlus replied, looking back down at his omnitool. “Particularly since this is the only public record of Commander Shepard’s presence since her arrival on the Citadel.” 

“I can’t speak to that,” Vakarian said stiffly, briefly glancing over at John before returning his attention to Kryik. “Is that enough for now?” 

Nihlus raised his brow plates, then smiled at Vakarian. “For now,” he replied, rising to his feet and heading toward the door. “Thank you both for your assistance.” 

They sat in silence as the Spectre left the room, both of them dumbfounded by the strange meeting. “Vakarian,” John said slowly, staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning to his partner, “what the hell was that about?”

“I wanted to tell you this morning,” his partner said simply, his posture relaxing as he got to his feet. “But you said you didn’t want to hear about it… remember?” 

_ _

* * *

Garrus tried to put the weird meeting out of his head and chose to ponder the strange files Shepard had given him instead, his brain swimming with thoughts as he headed home, using the time outdoors to clear his head. _Hmmm... the logs on this file are too clean… almost as if someone went in and erased a few things. But I don’t get it,_ he wondered. _There was nothing of value on the manifest, and nothing is amiss from the witness report, so why is the data wrong? Shepard is right,_ he thought as he made his way into the building. _Something about this is strange._

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the figure leaning on the wall outside his apartment. When he registered who it was, his mandibles flared out with surprise. “Dad,” he said nervously, looking around the hall to see who else was around, “what are you doing here?” 

“I stopped by the office, but you had already left,” Castis replied, stepping aside so Garrus could open the door. “Since you weren’t here yet, I decided to wait.” 

“What if I had other plans after work,” Garrus asked irritably. “Who knows when I would have made it back here?”

“You didn’t,” his father replied matter-of-factly. “So that line of thinking is irrelevant.” Castis took a look around his apartment and frowned, crossing his arms as he moved into the center of the room. “What is relevant, however, is why you and your… _human acquaintance_ … were carrying on at the party in such a disrespectful manner.” 

_Spirits, will this day ever end,_ Garrus thought to himself as his mandibles flared out in irritation. “Jane and I are together,” he replied irritably. “If anyone was acting disrespectfully, it was Linia- are you planning to show up at her house and chastise her as well? If so, let me know how that goes.”

Castis, however, did not appreciate his witticism. “You will call General Caledrian and _apologize_ for your behavior,” he barked, thrusting a finger at his son. “And _then_ you will apologize to Ilya for your… _indiscretion_ \- hopefully, she will forgive you for it and we can put this nonsense behind us.” 

Garrus blinked, not sure what he was hearing. “I’m sorry… did I just hear you correctly?” He took a step forward, not even trying to control the growl rolling through his body. “ _Jane… is… my… mate_ ,” he said through clenched teeth. “I have no intention of apologizing when I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“She's not,” Castis said dismissively, turning his back to his son. The meaning in his body language was clear- _this whole discussion is beneath me._ “Look, I understand satisfying your… _curiosities_ , but now that you’ve done that-” he gave a sniff, then turned back around to face him, “it’s time to get serious, Garrus- Ilya is a fine girl, and I’m sure that-”

Unable to believe the unmitigated gall of his father, Garrus felt his face twist with rage. “I agree, Ilya will make for a fine mate… _just not for me_. As I said before,” he growled, working hard to keep himself from launching at his father, “Jane and I are mated, and I won’t hear another word about mating with someone else- understood?”

“Son, that woman is _human_ ,” Castis replied in astonishment, looking at him as if he’d lost his mind. “You can’t have mated with her!” He gave a dismissive snort, pacing around the room in agitation. “I mean, just _look_ at them! Their brains are unable to understand the concept- there’s no _way_ she could commit to something like that.”

“Jane is different,” Garrus said flatly, his voice vibrating with rage as he stared at the floor. _But he’s got a point_ , a voice inside of him whispered. _You never told her what it really meant… it’s possible she doesn’t see you like that._

“Son,” Castis said, the softening of his tone even more frustrating than his anger. “I don’t want you to get hurt by some silly and misguided infatuation.” He reached out for Garrus, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Stop this game before you get hurt… please.” 

“I... “ Garrus paused, then looked up at his father, his gaze firm. “I’m with Jane,” he said finally. “Please don’t involve Ilya in this any further.” 

“You’re making a mistake,” Castis said quietly, looking at Garrus once more before turning to leave the apartment. “I just pray to the spirits that it’s not too late for you to fix it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, someone is gathering info... I wonder why...


	11. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane decides to cook dinner for Garrus

_ _

* * *

“Eliza Higgins?”

At the sound of her alias being called, Jane looked up and smiled at the older woman holding the clipboard in the doorway, then headed back into the offices, wiping her hands nervously on her pants. “Hello, Dr. Chakwas,” Jane said politely, hopping up on the examination table and taking off her jacket. “How are you doing today?”

The grey-haired woman smiled, closing the examination room door and settling into her seat. “I’m just fine… Jane.” Shepard lowered her eyes, but the doctor just laughed. “Still hiding in plain sight, I see. Aren’t you a little tired of being anonymous?” 

“Not really,” Jane admitted, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. “Honestly, it’s been relaxing- no one knows who I am, so no one bothers me.” 

“Hmmm,” Chakwas said, looking down as she took Jane’s blood pressure. “Interesting- are you thinking of taking a break and permanently becoming Miss Higgins?”

Jane shook her head. “No, just enjoying myself for now- I fully intend to go back, as soon as you clear me, doc. Speaking of,” she said as the woman made some notes in the terminal, “any word on when I’ll be cleared for PT?” 

“Spoken like a true soldier,” Chakwas replied, giving Jane an amused look. At the sight of the frown on Jane’s face, the doctor rolled her eyes. “You’ve made a lot of progress these last few weeks,” she said begrudgingly. “And your weight is almost back up to acceptable levels.” 

“That’s because Garrus keeps trying to cook for me,” Jane said with a grin. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say the phrase ‘I’m not hungry’ isn’t translating properly, because he’s been making dinner for me all week, and I don’t have the heart to tell him no.” 

“Tell him that your doctor appreciates his efforts,” Chakwas replied as she continued to check Jane’s vitals. “And it looks like you’ve been using the cream I sent home with you last time- the rashes seem to be gone.”

The fact that the scrapes on her thighs had left her with an extremely awkward conversation to have with her doctor was still a sore spot, and Jane felt her cheeks go red. “It’s helped,” she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “But I hope you didn’t put ‘sex rash’ in my file, doc.” 

Chakwas just smirked. “Now why would I do that? What’s in Eliza Higgins’s file is no business of the Alliance- in fact, I can’t even discuss that with you, Jane.” 

Shaking her head, Jane grinned at the older woman. “I understand.”

“Good,” the doctor replied, settling back in the chair and fixing Jane with a stern stare. “So, because your vitals seem to be in order, I suppose we can clear you for training.” When Jane’s eyes lit up, Chakwas pointed a finger at her. “ _But_ ,” she said firmly, “the moment there’s a dip in your weight, I’m putting your butt right back on restricted activity, so I’d suggest you thank that boyfriend of yours and celebrate with a nice meal… or two… or three.” 

“Point made,” Jane replied, hopping off the bed and putting her jacket back on. “And, thanks for everything,” she said quietly. “You and Anderson didn’t have to go through all these hoops for me, and even if you guys think it’s stupid, I appreciate you playing along with it.”

“Patient care isn’t always about the physical,” Chakwas said kindly, standing up and placing a hand on Jane’s shoulder as they walked out the examination room. “Peace of mind is important too, Eliza.” 

Marveling at the quick-witted doctor, Jane gave her a grateful handshake and headed out of the office, excited to share the good news and get back a small portion of her former life.

_ _

* * *

The restaurant was noisy and busy at this time of day, but that suited John just fine. He needed to talk to his partner, but he also wanted to be out of the office- for an impromptu meeting, hiding in plain sight would just have to do. “This is the third time I’ve seen a file like this,” John said irritably, taking a huge bite of his burger. “I don’t get it… they’re almost _too_ clean- it’s like someone erased all the dirty bits and is handing us a pretty pile of shit.” 

“What a _delightful_ idiom,” Vakarian said thoughtfully, his mandibles fluttering as he took a bite of his food. “That being said, I don’t think you’re wrong- you have to be really good, like me levels of greatness to pull something off like this.” John snorted, but Vakarian just grinned. “ _Anyway_ ,” the turian said pointedly, “how do you keep getting these files, anyway?” 

“I was investigating a robbery when I saw the first file,” John said casually. “And I may have asked Janey to set up a teensy program to alert me to any others that share similarities to it.”

His partner stopped eating mid-bite, shooting John a look that would have killed a rattlesnake. “And _why_ are you getting Jane involved in something like this?”

“Oh, calm _down_ ,” John said dismissively, taking a sip of his water. “This kind of thing was nothing for her- Janey can handle things like this in her sleep. Didn’t make much difference, though- she says someone with clearance edited the file.”

The turian looked like he couldn’t decide between being curious and wanting to strangle him- in the end, John watched him settle on exasperation. “Don’t do it again,” he growled, stabbing furiously at the food in front of him. “She doesn’t need to get into trouble over this.” 

John raised an eyebrow, staring at the turian as he finished the last of his burger. “You’re certainly a bit… _territorial_ when it comes to anything involving Janey lately,” he remarked casually. “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that whole ‘mates’ thing, would it?” 

Vakarian instantly looked away, and John knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “It might.”

“Hmmm,” John said thoughtfully, tapping the side of the table. “I’ve been doing some research-”

“Of _course_ you have,” Vakarian replied dryly, rolling his eyes and giving John an irritated flick of his mandibles. “Because _why_ would you devote your time and energy to something work-related when you could easily spend that time digging into my business instead?”

“Exactly,” John replied, earning himself a huff from the annoyed turian. “Anyway… I was doing some research on this whole mates thing… and I had a question for you.” 

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Vakarian grumbled, looking away from him as he took a drink of water. “But I suppose you aren’t going to leave this alone, are you?”

“Probably not,” John agreed. “So," he said casually, sipping his water and staring at the turian over the rim of the glass, "is it true that turians mate for life?”

“Yes,” Vakarian said quietly, conspicuously not looking at John. “That much is true.”

“Does Janey know that?” When his partner didn’t answer, John sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Oh, come on- don’t you think that’s a key bit of information you _may_ have wanted to share with her?” 

“Don’t tell her,” he said quietly, nervously shredding the napkin between his talons. “I… don’t want her to know, ok?” 

John started to argue this point, but something in Vakarian’s dejected demeanor gave him pause. Instead, he chose to switch tactics. “Why not?”

“Because,” he mumbled, staring at his fingers. “She shouldn’t have to worry about my feelings- if she bonds with me, I want it to be because she wants to, not because she thinks she has to.” 

“You’re being stupid,” John grumbled, flagging down the waitress so he could pay the bill. “Against all reason, my sister cares about you- I don’t think you should hide something like this from her.” 

“Well, I suppose I’m lucky it’s not up to you, aren’t I?” Vakarian got up from the table, giving John a stern look. “Jane and I will handle this… understand?”

“Have it your way, I guess,” John replied in a sing-song voice, shaking his head as he inserted his credit chit and paid for lunch. “Just remember, I told you to tell her, all right?” 

“As if you’d ever let me forget,” Vakarian muttered as he gathered his things and stomped out the door, leaving a slightly amused John trailing behind him. 

_ _

* * *

Jane stood in the turian butcher shop, looking around helplessly for something that looked even remotely familiar. She’d wanted to celebrate her good news by cooking him dinner for a change- the fruits and vegetables looked simple enough to handle, but the array of meats was making her head hurt. _This is a bad idea_ , she thought glumly, her cheeks burning as the turian behind the meat counter stared at her. _I should just go home, order some takeout and call it a day- it’s not like he’s going to mind._

Just as she was about to give up, she heard an amused-sounding rumble from behind her. “You know you can’t eat any of this, don’t you?” 

Visibly startled, Jane jerked her head up, then gave a sheepish smile. “I know,” she said softly, twisting her hands together. “I… I just wanted to be nice and cook dinner for my boyfriend, that’s all. However,” she said with a sigh, glancing around the store and slumping her shoulders, “I have absolutely _zero_ clue about what I’m doing, so that's not going so well at the moment.”

The turian smiled at Jane, their mandibles fluttering with amusement. “Have you considered just calling your boyfriend and asking him what he likes?”

“But that would ruin the surprise,” Jane replied, frowning at her basket full of fruit. “I guess I’ll just put this stuff back and order take-out- hey, that's still a surprise, I guess.” 

“Strange... it’s not every day you see a human willing to cook a meal for a turian,” the stranger said politely. “He must be pretty special to you.” 

“He is,” Jane agreed, smiling up at the first friendly face she’d seen since she’d entered the store. “In fact, he's downright amazing- he does so much for me that for once, I just want to do something nice for him.”

“He sounds like he means a lot to you," the stranger replied, smiling at Jane and chuckling as she blushed. “Tell you what- I’ve got a few minutes to spare, so if you don't mind the company, I’m more than happy to help you plan out a quick menu.” 

Jane’s eyes went wide, looking at the meat case and then back to the stranger next to her. “That... would be _wonderful_ … I mean, if it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

“No trouble at all- I’m here shopping too, remember?” He turned to the butcher, gesturing at one of the pieces in the display. “Two orders of Kantog steaks, please.” 

The butcher nodded and started preparing the order, and the stranger smiled back at Jane. “These are like your steaks- they may look strange to you, but just cook them medium rare and you’ll be fine.”

Jane nodded, then frowned. “Wait, you know about Levo steaks?” 

“I travel for work- I find it important to learn about all types of cuisine- makes it easier to communicate.” The turian smiled, taking the packages from the butcher and placing one in Jane’s basket. “And now you’ll have some Dextro knowledge to share with others.”

Jane smiled back, looking over the items in her basket. “Thanks to you.”

“Indeed, " the turian agreed. "Spirits, I wish more humans were as open-minded as you,” he said thoughtfully, then looked down into her basket again. “By the way, you do know you can’t cook the peel on these, right? It’s poisonous when heated.” 

“I… did _not_ know that,” Jane replied, staring at the potato-like plant. “Good to know.” She pointed to the other items in her basket, then grinned back up at her unlikely savior. “Is there anything else in here likely to murder the man I-” her voice broke off, not willing to say those particular words out loud just yet. “I would really like to not kill him the first time I cook for him.” 

Apparently, her shopping partner wasn’t fooled- he crossed his arms and gave her a kind smile. “Still new, I take it.” Jane stared at him, but the turian just laughed. “Your relationship,” he clarified, grabbing a few more items and placing them in his basket as they made their way to the register. “It seems you’re still getting used to the idea.”

“You’re perceptive,” Jane said with a laugh as she put her items on the belt. “Or is it just that obvious?”

“A bit of both,” the turian replied, giving Jane a wink. “At any rate, if the words of an outsider mean anything to you, you look happy- I offer you my congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Jane said seriously, giving the stranger a slight little bow. She’d started doing it around turians lately- it was a habit of Garrus’s that was slowly rubbing off on her. “That, coupled with your help today, really means a lot… I appreciate it.” 

The stranger gave an amused chirp, chuckling as he stroked his mandible. “And learning some of our ways, I see- this may be more serious than you give it credit for.”

“I’m playing it by ear,” Jane said coyly, accepting her bags and waiting for the stranger to set his items on the counter before smiling at the clerk. “Please charge those to my account, if you would.” The stranger raised his brow plates at her, but Jane just smiled. “If it weren’t for you, I would have bought overpriced takeout or sent my boyfriend to the hospital- buying these few groceries was the least I could do.” 

“Kind words,” the turian replied. “I will accept your thanks, but only on one condition.”

“What’s with you turians and your conditions?” Jane asked with mock irritation. “Is this some type of thing with you?” 

The stranger gave a genuine laugh, sending his mandibles fluttering with delight. “Now that you mention it, I suppose it is,” he replied as they walked out the store. “I would just like you to let me know how your cooking endeavors turn out.” 

“I would... if I knew who you were,” Jane replied, opening up her omnitool. “My boyfriend and I need to send you a thank you card if we survive this dinner.” 

“I think you’ll do fine,” he said kindly. “ My name is Nihlus,” he replied, extending his hand out to her. “Pleased to meet you.” 

“And I’m Jane,” she answered, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “Man, I _swear_ , you are a lifesaver...I’m so glad I ran into you today.” 

“Nonsense,” Nihlus replied with a smile. “The pleasure is all mine, Jane.”

_ _

* * *

Garrus stared at the woman sitting next to him on the sofa, marveling at just how lucky he was. He’d come home from work to find Jane in his apartment, dancing around the kitchen as she cooked. He’d initially been disappointed, as he’d grown fond of cooking dinner for her in the evenings, but when he noticed what she was cooking, he’d stopped dead in his tracks. _She’s cooking for me_ , he thought fondly, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. _I can’t believe it._

After dinner (which he was pleased to note that she fretted about just as much as he had when he first started cooking for her), the two of them sat down on the couch, sharing stories about their days as a vid played in the background. _Spirits, this is nice,_ he thought as she wrapped her hands around his waist, resting her head against his cool hide. _I only wish every evening could be like this._

“So... I got cleared for training today,” Jane murmured, not turning away from the vidscreen. “And the doctor told me to tell you thanks for fattening me up- I’m starting to wonder if you’ve secretly been plotting with John and Uncle David to ensure I eat every damn thing on the Citadel.”

“Hmmm,” Garrus asked with amusement, running his hands through her hair. The blue was starting to grow out, and the dark roots were running into the long blue strands, making it look like the lake at sunset. “That sounds like a rather intricate plan, don’t you think?” In truth, he had done exactly that, but he didn’t see the need to tell her all about it right then. “Why would I do something like that?”

She craned her neck to stare at him, her eyes shining with happiness as she placed a hand on his cheek. “Because you know I can’t say no to you... and you use it as a weapon every chance you get.” 

“Fair point,” he replied, nuzzling into her hand and letting out a contented rumble. “So, when are you going to take me to the gym with you? Even though you’re so squishy that I’d probably have you crying in two seconds flat, I have to admit that I’m a little curious to see what you got.”

She gave his mandible a light tug, sending a bolt of heat directly to his plates. “Is that a challenge, Vakarian?” 

Garrus shrugged, then smirked at her. “Maybe… I mean, you couldn’t beat me at the gun range, so…” 

“We tied and you know it!” Jane crowed, hitting him with one of the cushions from the sofa. “Just for that, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Sounds interesting,” he purred, running his hand over the back of her neck and resting his head against hers. “What do I get when I win?”

“Who says you’re going to win?” Jane asked, shifting so she could sit in his lap. “I’ll have you know I am Commander Jane Shepard, and I am an N7, so…”

“Means nothing,” Garrus whispered in her ear, gently flicking his tongue around her earlobe and delighting in the way her pulse started to race. “Other than I’m apparently attracted to the cockiest human I know.” 

“Not possible,” Jane replied. “My brother is your partner- there’s no way my ego is bigger than his.” 

“You’ve got a point,” he replied, laughing as she ran her hands along his fringe. “Spirits, you’re a menace,” he said as he nuzzled her neck, trying his best to avoid thinking about what she’d look like with his bond-mark right there. “What am I going to do with you, Jane?” 

She shrugged, closing her eyes. “Whatever you want, big guy.” 

“Now you’re making sense again,” Garrus purred, laughing as she poked him in the waist. “Stop that,” he admonished, lightly nipping her neck. “You’re about to start something I don’t think you can finish, Jane.” 

“I happen to know for a fact I can finish that,” she said coyly, “And I also know that you damn sure aren’t complaining about the way that I do it, unless-” 

“You can stop talking now,” Garrus interrupted, getting to his feet and carrying her off toward the bedroom. “I think I’d like it better if you showed me.” 

And as he entered his bedroom and shut the door, all Garrus could think of was the woman who had become his other half, his mate. _I’m yours,_ he thought as he pressed her close, letting his sub-vocals wash over her in the way that she adored. _Forever and always, I’ll always choose you._


	12. Theraputic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has a therapy session; John and Garrus come up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the first section is a bit NSFW, so... Happy Monday?

_ _

* * *

Blinking against the rays of the morning sun, Garrus let out a loud and wide yawn, rolling over and lightly running his talons across Jane's cheek. “Hey,” he murmured, nuzzling the side of her neck. “Time to wake up.”

“Ugh,” Jane replied, burrowing deeper under the blankets and snuggling closer to him. “I was sleeping here,” she grumbled, draping her arm over his shoulder. “So, since the house isn’t on fire, I think you should let me get back to doing that.” 

"Oh really?" Garrus gave her ass a light smack, letting out a pleased rumble when she yelped and buried her face into his chest plates. “You’re the one who wanted to see me at the gym, remember?”

Pouting, Jane lightly tugged on his fringe while he rubbed her back. “I didn’t say I wanted to go this early- I’m on leave, remember?” 

“And _you_ need to learn how to get back on a schedule,” Garrus replied. “I don’t think your commanding officer is going to give you five more minutes when you bat those beautiful eyes at them... and if they do, then I think your boyfriend needs to have a chat with them.” 

“Mmmm,” Jane said teasingly, draping a leg over him and placing a kiss on his lip plates. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.” 

“Turians don’t share,” he replied, blatantly obfuscating the truth as he rolled over, nestling himself between Jane’s legs. “I take being with my beautiful and talented girlfriend very seriously, you know.” 

“I’m glad,” she murmured, arching her body against him and making his plates shift. “Because your girlfriend likes being with you… a lot.” 

“Really?” Garrus asked teasingly, her words sending a wave of warmth through his body as he trailed his talons lightly along her side. “Care to show me how much?” 

“I thought we had to be at the gym,” Jane replied, pretending to wiggle out of his grasp. “If I didn’t have time to sleep, we don’t have time for this, right?” 

“We’ll make time,” he rumbled, pinning her against the bed. “Unless…” he lowered his head and traced her nipple with his tongue, smirking when she let out a gasp and wrapped her legs around his waist. “...you’d rather go back to sleep- I understand how important that is to you.” 

“Not fair,” Jane growled, leaning up to flick the tip of his mandible with her tongue. “If you had said that this was the other option, I’d have gotten up even sooner.”

“With you, this is always an option,” he purred. The heat from between her legs was intoxicating- it set his nerves on fire as he rolled his hips against hers, closing his eyes and moaning as the smoothness of her folds rubbed against his slit. The friction made her arch against him, opening his plates and pressing his cock against her heat and wetness. _Spirits, I love how much you want me_ , he thought, letting the tip of his head slide against her and using all his willpower to not sheathe himself inside her. _You’re perfect,_ he rumbled, his willpower slipping away as she gasped, arching her hips to bring him closer. _You’re my heart, my mate._

“What are you saying?” Jane asked, her eyes fluttering as he darted in and out of her, stretching her with slow, teasing strokes. Garrus pushed forward, hitting that spot that always made her gasp, and Jane closed her eyes, her voice soft and breathless as her head rested on his shoulder. “I wish I could understand you.”

“My heart,” he replied, no longer caring if she heard him and fighting the urge to mark her as he sank deep inside her. “My mate,” he breathed, letting out an ecstatic trill as she dug her nails in the soft spaces between his plates. “I’m yours… forever and always.” 

She started to say something but he closed his eyes and covered her mouth with his, stealing her breath before she could utter a word. _I can take a lot of things,_ he thought as he made love to her, his sub-vocals singing with the devotions he never wanted to voice out loud. _But I think I’ll break if you tell me no._

_ _

* * *

“OK,” Garrus breathed as he sat on the edge of the bed, “now that you’ve officially killed the idea of us going to the gym, I have to get in the shower so I can get ready for work.”

“ _Or…_ ” Jane teased, stretching languidly for a moment before reaching over and placing a few soft kisses on his neck, “you could stay here with me a little longer.” She laughed at the resulting soft purr, lacing her fingers through his. "I can make it worth your while..."

“Tempting,” he rumbled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. “But no- unlike you, some of us have to work today.” Jane pouted but he just grinned, running his tongue across her knuckles. “But if it makes you feel better, we can pick this up tonight. ”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she replied, eagerly watching the muscles ripple under his plates as he stretched. “In the meantime, want to hop in the shower?” 

Garrus laughed, kissing her on the top of her head as he started to leave the room, his talons clicking across the floor as he walked. “As much as I’d love to, I think I’m going to have to pass on that one.” 

Dumbfounded, Jane hopped out of bed and followed him to the bathroom. “Are you serious? You never turn down a shower with me.” 

“And I never seem to be able to get to work on time nowadays,” he retorted, letting his mandibles flutter with amusement. “Notice any common factors in this scenario?”

Jane glared at him, crossing her arms and cocking out her hip. “I noticed that you weren’t saying that when we were planning on going to the gym together- seems like someone has selective schedule-building skills, if you ask me.”

He grinned as he entered the bathroom, leaning artfully against the door frame. “And where is the gym, Jane?” 

Undaunted, Jane rolled her eyes, instantly knowing what he was getting at. “At your job.” 

He leaned out the doorway, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. “I rest my case,” he replied as he ducked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “You’re a menace to all things schedule-related, Jane!” Garrus called out from behind the door as he turned on the shower. “One of us has to be an adult here!” 

Letting out a huff of mock indignation, Jane paused for a moment, staring at the door as if she were trying to remember how they worked. “Look here, you overgrown armor cat,” she yelled, banging on the bathroom door, “I’ll have you know that-” 

Before she could continue, the door flew open and Garrus stuck his head out, grabbing her by the waist again and giving her another deep kiss, his sub-vocals rumbling so loud that Jane felt her knees go weak as he held her against him. “You... are... a... menace,” he murmured, running his talon lightly along her cheek before closing the door in her face again, clearly signifying that the option for a joint shower was officially off the table.

 _Spoilsport,_ Jane thought with a laugh as she threw on a shirt and headed into the kitchen, humming to herself while she prepared his kava. _I’ll give him a pass this time,_ she mused as she grabbed one of his weird-looking fruits out of the fridge. _He’s lucky I like him._

 _Is that really how you feel?_ Once again, the voice inside her head was nagging, pulling at threads that she had been fighting down for some time. _Are you sure it isn’t something more?_

Before she could go down that particular rabbit hole, her omnitool went off.

_NKryik: How was your meal? No hospital visits, I assume._   
_MyFairJaney: Nope- according to him, dinner was amazing- however, I think you may have given me far more confidence than I should have regarding dextro cooking._   
_NKryik: Nonsense- all I did was tell you what to buy. The cooking was all you- any praise you’ve received was well- earned, Jane._   
_MyFairJaney: I don’t know about that, but thank you anyway. We should have you over some night as a thank you- this way you can tell me if my boyfriend was just blowing smoke up my ass._   
_NKryik: That...is a terrible picture. That’s not something you… wait, never mind, I find that I don’t want to know what you and your mate get up to in the bedroom._

Letting out a giggle at the message, Jane shook her head and grabbed the mug from the shelf, pouring the kava inside. 

_MyFairJaney: It’s an expression. It means… that someone is just telling you what you want to hear._   
_NKryik: Ahhh, well if that is the case, I think you’re safe- Turians don’t lie, Jane. We may omit details or dance around the truth, but we don’t outright lie._

She didn't have much time to ponder the message- a few moments later, Garrus left the bathroom, sniffing the air as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Is that kava I smell?” 

Jane smiled. “Sure is- even if you didn’t want to shower with me, I still decided to be a nice girlfriend and make you breakfast.” She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her cheek, handing him the cup of and gesturing to the table. “I even got you some fruit- you’re welcome, by the way.”

“Even if you are a menace to all things schedule-related, you are still the best girlfriend ever,” Garrus replied, letting out a happy trill as he sipped his drink, eyeing the strange-looking pinkish fruit she’d sat out for him. “How did you know to get koosan, anyway? I never had any in the house before.” 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you- I had help with that, cause I was dying a slow and painful death at the market the other day. A guy took pity on me and helped me come up with a basic menu- good thing too, otherwise I would have inadvertently tried to kill you.” She raised her omnitool, grinning as he started peeling the fruit in front of him. “Told him we’d have to invite him to dinner sometime as a thank you- he just sent a message and asked how it went.” 

“Look at you, making friends all over,” Garrus teased, popping a section of the fruit in his mouth. “However, should I be worried about my mate messaging another guy while I’m in the shower?

“Never,” Jane replied, hooking her arms around his neck and smiling up into his bright blue eyes. “Tall, smart, snarky, handsome, a wicked shot, and cooks a mean plate of spaghetti?” She rubbed his cheek, smiling as he nuzzled into her hand. “I’m pretty sure you’ve ruined me for just about anything else, big guy- looks like you’re stuck with me for a while.” 

“I can live with that,” he purred, nipping gently at her neck. “So, who’s the guy that I am one hundred and ten percent not jealous about whatsoever? I mean, I have absolutely _zero_ intentions on tracking him down and threatening him if he decides to overstep his bounds-” Jane shot him a look, and Garrus grinned. “ _What?_ I’m just saying-” 

She swatted him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes at the posturing but loving every minute of it. “You will behave,” she growled, swatting him on the butt. “Nihlus is a nice guy, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about- if he steps out of line, I promise I’ll pull out his fringe myself, ok?”

Garrus raised a brow plate at her, tightly clutching the mug in his hand as he leaned against the counter. “Who did you say this was again?” 

“Nihlus... Nihlus Kryik- why?” Jane just stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on- _had one of his friends tried to hit on her or something?_ “Is everything ok?”

At that, Garrus just smiled, setting his cup on the counter and pulling her close to him, nuzzling her forehead. “Everything’s fine,” he said, a soft rumble rolling through his body. “The name just sounded familiar… that’s all.” 

_ _

* * *

_I wonder how long he’s going to stay like that_ , John thought as he sat at his desk, watching his partner glare at his terminal as if it owed him credits for the last hour. _This man has been on a mission since we got here- I wonder what pissed in his cheerios this morning?_

“You keep looking like that and I’m going to forget who you are,” John teased, staring over at Vakarian’s desk and trying to see what he was working on. "You're going to turn into every other grumpy turian in this office, and then what am I going to do?"

The sound of angry typing from the desk next to him was the only response. 

“Looks like I need to replace you for the newer, more friendly model,” John said casually, now more than a little concerned. “I seem to get better luck each time I switch partners.”

Vakarian continued to type and ignore him, his mandibles almost flattened to the side of his face. _Shit_ , John thought, tapping his fingers on his desk worriedly. _At this point, I’d expect him to at least tell me to fuck off- something is seriously wrong with this guy today._

Knowing that he was playing with flaming bricks at this point, John got up from his seat and placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “You need to take a walk, Vakarian.” 

“What I need is for you to leave me alone so I can finish what I was doing,” the turian growled, his talons almost digging holes in the desk in front of him. “You nattering in my ear every five seconds isn’t helping, Shepard.” 

“Take a walk with me and I’ll leave you alone,” John replied, not moving from his position. He’d seen this level of focus from his partner before, and it never led to anything good. _The last thing I need is Chellick raining down fire and brimstone on us because he decided to hack into someone’s security feed or something,_ John thought to himself. “If not, I’m going to stand behind you and start singing show tunes at the top of my lungs.”

“You can’t sing,” Vakarian growled, not turning away from the screen. "Everyone knows that."

“Exactly,” John agreed. “Hence why it’s so important for you and everyone in the area that you leave… _right now._ ” 

His partner gave a frustrated sigh, then shot John a look that told him exactly what he thought of him and the day he was born. “ _Fine_ ,” he huffed, pushing away from his desk and stomping toward the exit. “Let’s go.” 

Thankful that he had at least gotten his partner to the point where he wasn’t actively committing a felony, John led Vakarian outside to a bench nearby. “All right,” he said calmly, staring at the furious-looking turian, “what the fuck has your panties in a bunch this morning? Is everything ok with you and Jane?”

His mandibles went flat against his face again, and Vakarian stared out over at the Citadel. “Everything is fine, Shepard.” 

“Yeah, cause you look like the picture of domestic bliss right now,” John retorted. “Seriously, do I need to send a search party out for my sister or something?” 

The statement finally made his partner stare at him with open-mouthed shock, looking as if it was the first time he truly realized John was there. “Why would you do something like that?” 

“Because you look like you just committed a murder and you’re trying to figure out how to hide the body,” John replied, breathing an internal sigh of relief at the momentary coherence of his partner. “What gives?”

“That _Spectre_ is following Jane,” he replied tersely. “He found her in the market the other day and gave her help with buying groceries.” John was about to say something, but his partner put up a warning finger. “And no, it’s not a coincidence- he’s got her contact info now, and he was talking to her this morning ... even asking about coming over for dinner. Something’s up," Vakarian growled, letting that weird rumble roll through him, "and I fully intend to find out what it is.” 

John paused, thinking about the situation for a moment. Granted, Vakarian tended to overreact when it came to Jane (he suspected it had something to do with the whole ‘mates’ thing, but he’d been doing his best to stay out of that whole clusterfuck whenever possible), but he had a point- Kryik’s behavior was sketchy at best, and considering who his sister was, sketchy could very well mean deadly. “I’m in,” John said firmly, staring at the incredulous turian. “What’s your plan?”

The look on Vakarian's face told John that he clearly wasn't expecting that line of thought from his partner. “Right now? Well, I haven’t gotten much past ‘find and furiously maul him’ stage of planning,” Vakarian admitted. “I swear, something about that Spectre isn’t right, John- he’s got a reason for this.” 

“Then let’s find out what it is,” John replied. “I mean, we already got a lead- I say we use it.” 

“What lead?” Vakarian growled, staring down at his omnitool. “I’ve been searching for that bastard all morning, but Spectre activities are so classified and redacted that I can’t find a damn thing!”

“You don’t need to do all that,” John said simply, an idea taking shape as he stared at the restaurant across the street. “Just let Janey invite him over to our place for a nice dinner, and if a tracking or sweeper program just _happened_ to get on his omnitool…” John shrugged, then smiled at his partner, folding his hands behind his head. “That’d just be terrible, wouldn’t it?”

For the first time that morning, a slow smile spread across his partner’s face. “Something like that would be highly illegal, Shepard.” 

John pretended to look shocked. “Of course it is! I merely meant that it would be positively _terrible_ if something happened like that,” he replied with mock indignance. “I _certainly_ wouldn’t have a copy of such a program and even if I did, I would _never_ use such a program- it would be absolutely _indecent!_ ” 

Vakarian stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. “You and your sister are both menaces,” he said with a grin. “But you know, now that you mention it… I’m thinking that inviting him to dinner would be the neighborly thing to do. You know, since he was so helpful and all- can’t let the favor go unrewarded, right?” 

“Right you are, Vakarian.” John grinned and offered his fist to the turian, who dutifully bumped it back. “So,” he said cheerfully, happy to get his partner back to normal and inordinately excited about the possibility of doing something incredibly stupid with his friend, “I don’t know about you, but I think we need to let Janey know that she’s got a dinner to plan.”

_ _

* * *

Jane sat in the large chair, working hard not to squirm under the guise of the unassuming woman sitting across from her. _You wanted this_ , Jane reminded herself, working hard to keep her breathing under control. _She’s only trying to help you._

“Jane?” The soft voice startled Jane out of her inward spiral, forcing her to look at the dark-haired woman in front of her. Her blunt bangs almost hid her sharp almond-shaped eyes, but Jane knew that you’d have to be an idiot to think that the woman wasn’t watching, analyzing, and cataloging your every move. Dr. Tipton was quiet, but she was no fool- Jane had found that out the hard way by getting a reality bitchslap the first time she’d tried to deflect the quiet woman’s questions with humor. _Do you always hide behind humor_ , the doctor had asked, folding her hands in her lap. _Is there a reason you’re trying to keep people away?_

The first few sessions were almost a standoff between the two women- whereas Jane wanted nothing more than to get it over and done with, Dr. Tipton had made it perfectly clear that these sessions were for Jane’s benefit only, and she wouldn’t move any further or press onward until Jane was ready. When she had first started seeing the doctor, Jane had tried to insist that she was fine and that this was only a formality. But instead of contradicting her as Jane had expected, the doctor just nodded, stared at her for a moment, and then simply asked Jane why she thought she was there. And every day, Jane had deflected the question, choosing to offer up some other nugget from her broken psyche for them to work on, leaving what they both knew was the real reason hiding the shadowy corners of her mind.

One of her go-to topics of conversation was her relationship with Garrus, and even though Jane was outwardly resentful of the invasion of her mental space, she was secretly grateful for the impartial sounding board the woman provided. In these moments, Jane could almost see the woman as a friend- chatting over cups of tea, she felt free to tell the woman her thoughts and fears about the strange and uncharted world she was navigating. 

“You seem to be in a good mood today,” Dr. Tipton remarked, handing Jane a cup of raspberry-scented tea as she sat in front of her. “What’s on your mind, Jane?”

Jane smiled, cupping the drink in her hands and inhaling the fruit-flavored steam wafting from the glass. “I got approved to train again.”

Dr. Tipton smiled, setting her cup on the table. “I take it you’ve been looking forward to this?”

“Yeah,” Jane replied, taking a sip of her tea. “I finally feel like I’m getting back to normal, you know? Hell, when Garrus found out, he even offered to spar with me,” she said, smiling into her cup. “I feel a little like me again.”

“That’s good to hear,” the doctor replied, settling in her seat. “Speaking of Garrus, how are things going with you two?” 

“Amazing.” Jane looked down and smiled, silently twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers. “You know, some days I look at him and wonder just what the hell he sees in someone like me- it blows my mind,” she said, glancing up at the doctor. “I just feel really lucky.”

“You’re letting your hair grow out,” the doctor observed, gesturing to Jane’s blue-black strands. “Are you going to re-dye it?”

Jane paused for a moment, then shrugged. “You know, I’m not sure,” she said slowly, staring up at the ceiling. “When I did it the first time, I guess I was doing it so I could hide- I didn’t want anyone finding Commander Shepard. But now…” Jane’s voice trailed off, and she returned her gaze to the woman across from her. “Being me doesn’t feel so wrong, I guess.” 

Dr. Tipton smiled. “I’d hope not,” she said kindly. “No one else can be you, Jane- you’re unique. And that’s a good thing,” she said firmly, reaching over to grip her hand. “Never forget that.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Jane replied, giving the woman a sheepish grin as she rubbed her hands over her hair. “I guess I’m still getting used to the fact that being me isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

The woman just sipped her tea. “Why do you think being you is a bad thing, Jane?” 

Unwilling to answer the question, Jane shifted gears. “Have you ever been in love, Doc?”

Understanding the reason for the deflection, the woman just nodded. “I’d like to think that I still am,” Dr. Tipton replied, sitting her cup on the table.“Married for almost twenty years now, so I think that says something for it.” She smiled, fingering the worn gold band on her finger. “Are you in love, Jane?”

“I don’t know,” Jane admitted, looking down at her lap. “I… _think_ I am, but I just don’t know.” She looked up, biting her lip and twisting the hem of her shirt. “Honestly… I'm not sure I know how to be.” 

As usual, Dr. Tipton just nodded. “Let's start somewhere else, then- how does he make you feel?” 

The force of the soft-spoken question hit Jane like a ton of bricks, making her wince as she pondered the answer. She thought about deflecting again, but Jane was tired of running, tired of hiding, and tired of pretending that everything was ok- the only person she didn’t pretend around was Garrus- his presence was unwavering, full of acceptance, and free of pity. While Jane normally tried to hide away from the world, there was no hiding with him- his cerulean eyes saw every flaw, every fault, and every stumble she made, but instead of feeling raw and exposed, Jane felt free. 

Outside of John and Uncle David, she’d never given anyone else the chance to know the real Jane… until him. Though Jane prided herself on her independence, she couldn’t deny that being with Garrus was different- even when she tried to fight it, Jane knew deep in her soul that no matter what, Garrus was there for her, just as she was there for him. Neither had voiced it aloud, but that didn’t make it any less true- it was almost an unspoken pact between them, hovering on the tips of their tongues, just waiting to be spoken. 

When she was with him, she was home. 

Swallowing, she looked up at the doctor, twisting her fingers in her hands and struggling to put her thoughts into words. “Like I can take on the world,” she admitted. “It’s weird… I haven’t known him that long, but it feels like I’ve known him forever.” She looked up for a moment, then back down at her hands. “And I’m trying, but I can’t really explain it,” she said finally. “It’s almost like the galaxy is a little brighter because he’s in it, and now that I know him, I don’t think I could imagine my life without him.” She frowned, then turned to the doctor. “Does… does that even make sense?” 

“It does.” Dr. Tipton sat for a moment, letting the quiet fill the room and settle around them before speaking again. “Do you think you deserve to be in love, Jane?” 

The answer to that one was quick, almost instinctive. “No.”

The doctor just folded her hands in her lap as she stared at her, an unreadable expression on her face. “And why not?” 

“Because.” Jane sighed, feeling heavy as the faces of her team flitted across her mind. She thought about Ward, with his terrible jokes and even more terrible cooking, then shifted to Hebron, the girl with the twangy accent that seemed to disappear when she sang songs to the wounded at night. Soon, Hebron's youthful face morphed into Baker, the former bartender turned hardass soldier, who delighted in just being Emma at night, gossiping with Jane and sharing stories of her childhood in London. If she listened hard enough, she could still hear Emma slipping in and out of her Welsh accent when she had a bit too much to drink from the flasks that no one was supposed to have, chiding Jane for screwing up whatever cockney slang she tried to teach her that day. _If they don’t get an after, s_ he thought bitterly, _then why do I get one? Why is it fair that I get to be happy when they don’t?_

Jane sat in silence, so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when Dr. Tipton moved next to her, placing a hand on her knee and startling her out of her internal misery. “It’s okay to feel,” the woman said firmly, her deep brown eyes kind and soft as she squeezed her hand. “But remember... you also deserve to be happy, Jane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, thanks a lot Jane- I wasn't expecting to get hit with a dose of your anguish just as you start to get your act together. 
> 
> No matter, we're going to roll with it... and plan a dinner party!


	13. Boomerangs and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus decides to be thoughtful and bring Jane some ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes- we are at over 1K hits right now and my heart is over the moon at the love for these two dorks! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Because of that, I decided to celebrate... with ice cream. 
> 
> Looking forward to seeing you as Jane and Garrus continue their journey!

_ _

* * *

As he was walking home from work, Garrus got a message on his omnitool- _Therapy tonight- I’m headed over to John’s, so your dinner is in the fridge. Call me when you get settled in, ok?_

Sighing, Garrus unlocked the door and glanced around the silent apartment. By now, he’d grown used to seeing Jane lying on the couch when he came in after work, either asleep with a book on her chest or engrossed in a vid, and the sight of her face when she realized he was home sent a jolt of warmth through him that filled his very soul. _I’m home,_ he’d say, making his way over to her and nuzzling her neck as she threw her arms around him, laughing as she placed a kiss on his cheek. _I missed you, Jane._

But now, the apartment was cold and quiet- there was no radio on, no Jane humming along to the radio as she cleaned, or no vidscreen playing in the background while she snored lightly on the couch. And instead of slender hands desperately trying to remove his armor and casting it across the room in haphazard piles, Garrus meticulously removed each section and stacked it neatly in the corner, each piece hitting the floor only serving to reinforce the solitude and stillness. 

_Spirits, I miss you._

As he was walking to the fridge to get himself something to drink, he heard the telltale chimes of a call coming in. “Hello?”

“Garrus,” the voice on the other end of the line chirped, “don’t you think there’s something you need to tell me?” 

He smiled, leaning against the counter and sipping his drink. “Hi, Sol,” he said warmly. “What’s got you up in arms this evening?”

Solana huffed, her mandibles fluttering on the tiny screen as she glared at him. “You know damn well what I’m talking about- how could you get mated and not tell your sister about it? Spirits, have you lost your mind over there? Do I need to come out there and visit? When do I get to meet her? When are you taking her to see mom?”

“Calm down,” Garrus said lightly, moving to have a seat on the couch. “It’s… complicated at the moment, Sol- trust me, when I figure everything out, you’ll be one of the first to know. _Although_ ,” he said teasingly, causing his sister to let out a groan, “I don’t know if I want you bombarding her with questions just yet.” 

“Not like she can run away,” his sister chirped, clapping her hands together with delight. “If you were worried about us ruining your chances, you should’ve done things properly and let us meet her before you mated, dumbass- it’s not my fault you were stupid.” 

“Like I said,” Garrus replied, staring wistfully at Jane’s coffee mug on the side of the sink, “it’s complicated, Sol.”

“So it’s true?” His sister paused and her mandibles twitched, staring at him as if he’d lost his mind. “Dad called a few weeks ago, ranting and raving about you telling him some nonsense about mating with a human-”

“It’s not nonsense,” Garrus snapped, wincing at the harshness in his tone when he saw his sister flinch at his words. “Sorry… but-”

“No, I get it,” his sister said thoughtfully, turning her head and staring at something he couldn’t see. “Gar, it was pretty bad,” she whispered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this- he was… in a real mood. Called mom and started screaming, saying all these nasty things about -”

“I don’t doubt it,” Garrus replied, cutting his sister off before she could finish- he had no desire to hear her recap the vitriol from their father. “He was… a bit upset when I told him to stop shoving Ilya down my throat.”

Sol chuckled. “Yeah…I bet. But,” she said with a playful smirk, “he didn’t take it much better when General Caelrian told him the same thing, either.”

Now it was Garrus’s turn to pause. “Excuse me?” 

Grinning, his sister nodded. “Yeah…after he got off the phone with her, mom sent the general a message asking him to politely tell his friend to stop interfering in the affairs of their children- imagine her surprise when she finds out that not only does he feel the same way, but that he’s also met your mate… and thinks she’s _lovely_.” Her voice lingered on that last part, making her brother roll his eyes. “The three of them had a… meeting when dad was here last weekend- so even though you _never_ call your _sister_ , I thought you might want to know.”

“Sorry about that, Sol,” he replied, rubbing his fringe in embarrassment. “I’ve been kind of busy-”

“Yeah, mating,” his sister said with a snicker that made him wish he could flick her mandibles through the screen. “So, is it true? Is the human really small? Is her fringe blue? Does she paint it? What do they eat? Is she allergic to you? And you two, can you… you know…” 

“Sol!” Garrus cried out, laughing at his sister and her barrage of questions. “Calm down… I’ll tell you _most_ of what you want to know,” he said pointedly, his neck flushing with embarrassment. “Spirits above, I’m glad she wasn’t here to witness that- I’d never hear the end of it.” 

His sister cocked her head at him, then grinned. “So… she stays with you, huh? Must be serious, because I remember only spending one night with you before you tried to boot me back to Palaven.” 

“That’s because you’re annoying,” he teased, running his hand absentmindedly over his fringe. “Jane, however, does _not_ bound around the house and ask me a million questions.” Garrus paused for a second, then decided to amend his statement. “Well, most days, at least.”

“So,” Sol asked quietly, her eyes locking with his. “Do you love her?” 

Garrus closed his eyes, then nodded. “Yeah… I do.” 

“Then tell me about her,” his sister chirped as she clapped her hands together. “I want to know all about the woman that got you to stand up to dad and decided that putting up with you was a better idea than snuggling up with a wild varren.” 

Laughing, Garrus shook his head- no matter how much of an ass his dad was, knowing that his mother and sister were happy for him made him feel happier than he ever thought possible. So, clearing his throat, he smiled at his sister, grateful for her love and support from a world away.

“Well, if you really want to know,” he replied, feeling a happy rumble spreading through his body. “I think I have time to tell you a little about Jane…”

\--

After getting off the call with Sol, Garrus slipped into a light jacket and left his apartment, desperate to get away from the stillness that seemed to echo in his ears. _I need to take a walk,_ he thought, sniffing the cool night air and shoving his hands in his pockets. _Anything is better than just sitting there._

He thought about calling Jane, but decided against it- therapy days were almost always bad ones for her. Whenever she came back, she’d almost always be withdrawn, red-faced and puffy-eyed, unwilling to talk... or do anything at all. Some days, he could coax her out of her funk with a well-timed joke or touch, but more often than not, it was just best to let her be.

After one particularly bad session, he’d talked to her brother about it, wondering if there was something else he should be doing when she got into a mood like this. Thankfully, John had reassured him that this was normal- _Janey processes things differently,_ he’d told him. _She’s like a boomerang_ , he’d said, ignoring Garrus’s confused look. _If you give her some space, she’ll always come back to you- just give her time._

Sure enough, John was right- eventually, she’d come to him on her own terms, slowly talking to him about whatever was on her mind at the moment. He never minded those moments- they were usually quiet ones in bed together, not doing anything except holding each other, with him running his hands through her hair and listening while she talked. _This helps,_ she told him once, closing her eyes as she rested against him. _Even if we don’t talk, sometimes it’s nice to just have you here._

And afterward, he would return the favor, telling Jane things he’d never told anyone else, like how he used to hate his job and life, how he felt like everything he’d done was always colored by the achievements of his dad, and how he often felt like he should be doing more with his life. He used to be afraid that she would judge him for his shortcomings, but just like him, Jane had only listened as he bared his soul, running her soft fingertips along his face while he talked. _I like it when she’s a boomerang,_ he’d think to himself. _When she comes back, she’s always so much stronger._

Lost in his thoughts, Garrus didn’t realize where he was walking and laughed when he came to a stop in front of a shop, seeing an Asari in a pink and white striped outfit scooping what Jane had called ice cream into cones for a smiling couple. He stood there for a moment, debating- Jane had ordered the freezing dessert many times, calling it the best thing since sliced bread as she took a lick of her concoction. Every time they were out, she made it a point to stop in this little shop, her face pressed against the glass with wonder as she marveled at all the flavors, taking forever to choose what she wanted. He’d once joked that it was ice cream, not a battle strategy, but Jane had just stuck her tongue out at him, stating that when faced with a variety of ice cream flavors, one had to be careful to pick just the right one for the occasion.

Truthfully, Garrus wasn’t a fan- the cold sent shivers through his body every time it hit his tongue, but the sight of her small pink tongue licking the sides of the cone made every icy bite of his dextro frozen dessert worth it. When he asked her why she enjoyed it so much, Jane had simply smiled, saying it was scientifically impossible to be mad or sad when you ate ice cream. He was pretty sure she was exaggerating, but the joy on her face as she took a huge bite of her cone was enough to get him to drop the matter and simply enjoy the moment. 

Decision made, Garrus opened the door, the bells above his head tinkling as he entered the store. _Time to test her theory,_ he thought to himself as he grabbed two containers and made his way toward the counter. _And if she wants me to leave, I will,_ he thought as he paid for his purchases and left the store, heading off into the evening towards John’s apartment. _But I need to at least give this to her first… just in case she decides to boomerang._

_ _

* * *

_Funny, I haven’t heard from Garrus all day,_ Jane thought as she got out of the shower. _I should probably message him before I go to bed- he’s probably just trying to give me space._ Humming to herself, Jane dried off and slipped into her favorite oversized t-shirt, breaking the stillness of the quiet apartment. John had offered to stay in with her, but she’d politely declined, shooing her brother away and telling him that she was a big girl- she’d be fine if he went out with his friends for the evening. 

She was just finishing up with toweling her hair when she got a notice that there was someone at the door. _That’s odd,_ she thought, wrapping her hair in a turban as she made her way out of the bathroom. _I wasn’t expecting anyone at this time of night._

And when she glanced at the screen, Jane let out a giggle when she saw the turian in front of her door, glancing around the hallway with a bag in his hand. “I didn’t order delivery,” she teased, opening the door and letting Garrus inside. “What’s all this?” 

“Well,” he said casually, handing her the cold bag and heading into the kitchen, “you told me you had therapy today.” 

Jane nodded, heading to the table and taking a seat. “Yeah… kinda rough today- felt like I’d be terrible company tonight, so I decided to take advantage of John terrorizing the Citadel with his friends,” she said teasingly, staring at him curiously as he got two spoons and came over to her. “Didn’t want to bring you down with my case of the Mondays.” 

“But it’s Tuesday,” Garrus said, cocking his head at her as he handed her a spoon.

“It’s an expression,” Jane replied, laughing as she leaned over the table and placed a kiss on his nose. “So, now that we’ve established that we both can read a calendar, what brings you all the way over here so late?” 

He took the bag and opened it, rummaging inside and letting out a nervous hum while he worked. “You had therapy, and whenever one of those sessions doesn’t go so well, you tend to come here afterward. And, when you’re in a bad mood, you tend to want this stuff.” He handed her a container, a hopeful look on his face. “I went out for a walk this evening and ended up in front of that little place you like, and I wasn’t doing anything else this evening, so…” His voice trailed off, then he gave a light shrug. “It wasn’t a big deal.” 

Jane looked down at the container in amazement. “You got me ice cream,” she said incredulously, watching as he took a smaller container out of the bag and set it down in front of him. “But you _hate_ this stuff- you always say it makes your mouth feel like it’s freezing.”

“Figured you might not want to eat alone.” He shrugged again, giving her a soft smile. “Again, it’s not a big deal- if you still want space, I’ll head home.” He reached across the table, tracing a talon lightly along her cheek. “I just thought this might make you smile, that’s all.” 

Shaking her head and staring at the pint of bubblegum ice cream, she felt a tear slipping down her cheek. “It does,” she whispered, setting the spoon down on the table and wiping her eyes. “You have no idea.”

“Funny, this doesn’t look like a smile,” he said softly, wiping away a trail of tears with his knuckle. “I was kind of going for the opposite reaction- I even got the flavor that smells like that stuff you wad into your mouth and blow bubbles with.” He took the lid off, showing her the powder-pink ice cream. “See?” 

At that, Jane finally laughed, sticking her finger in the container and popping it in her mouth. “It’s delicious,” she said, smiling at the wonderful turian in front of her. “Thank you, big guy.” 

“Now that’s the kind of reaction I was expecting,” he replied, taking his spoon and dipping it into his cup. “So,” he said, staring at her with those impossibly blue eyes, “what am I keeping you from this evening?”

Jane shoveled a huge spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth, then glared when he started to chuckle. “Um,” she said, swallowing quickly and feeling the instant numbing of cold to her brain, “not much, really- I was probably just going in the room, watching a vid and heading to bed.” He raised a brow plate at her, but Jane just laughed. “What? When you’re not around, I lead a pretty boring life, you know.” 

“Doubtful,” Garrus said wryly, taking tiny, delicate licks of his ice cream. “Want some company?”

“Sure,” Jane replied, a small smile spreading across her face for a moment before disappearing. “I gotta warn you, I’m probably not going to be much fun to be around- kind of stuck in my own head right now.” 

“You’re perfectly fine company,” he replied, gathering his stuff and heading for the couch, pulling the Blasto blanket he’d gotten her out of the basket and sitting it next to him. “Might be a fine night to watch that old vid of yours… the flower lady one.” 

“My Fair Lady,” Jane corrected, taking her ice cream and popping another spoonful into her mouth. “You have to get it right- it’s a classic.” 

“Oh, excuse me,” he teased, opening his arm and letting her snuggle in next to him. “Pardon the alien who has never seen a two-thousand-year-old vid for mangling the name.” When she glared at him, he just smirked and draped the blanket over them. “That stuff smells extremely sweet,” he remarked, cutting his eyes to her as he grabbed the controller from the table. “Are you sure I didn’t get the wrong thing?” 

“You did perfect,” she replied, popping the spoon in her mouth and closing her eyes. “Ice cream and vids... we may have to do this again sometime.”

“If you want.” He continued to scroll through the list of titles until he found the old movie Jane had forced John to add to his library, then turned to her with a smile. “Will you actually stay awake for this one?”

Jane leaned up, placing a sticky kiss on his lips and giggling as he flicked his tongue across hers. “I make no promises.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” he replied as he draped his arm around her, nuzzling the top of her head with his as the lights dimmed and the vid began to play. Soon, Jane found herself lost in the moment, her melancholy thoughts momentarily chased away by the swells of orchestral music filling the room and the warm arms of the turian sitting next to her. 

_I could get used to this,_ Jane thought as she hummed along with her favorite song, smiling to herself as his eyes caught hers, his three fingers laced between her five, fitting better together than anything she’d ever known. _Maybe it won’t be so bad to be happy after all._


	14. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, Garrus, John, and Nihlus get together for dinner

_ _

* * *

“So, what’s the deal?” John asked casually as he and Vakarian headed to Taryseri Ward to follow up on a call from the clinic. The day was nice and mild, so the two were walking, enjoying being outside and not cooped up behind their desks. “We're still on for this weekend, right?” 

Vakarian nodded, checking through the messages on his omnitool. “Yeah- I’m supposed to go to the store tonight and pick up some things.” He gave an irritated sigh. "I'd like this better if it was for a dinner for us, not some Spectre that I want to sink a talon into, but it is what it is, I suppose."

“Looks like domestic life agrees with you,” John said teasingly, letting out a chuckle as his partner rolled his eyes and let out a small growl. “You planning on stealing my sister from me, Vakarian?”

The turian looked away, his mandibles fluttering softly as a flush crept up his neck. “I wouldn’t call it that, Shepard… “

John winced as the large Krogan bumped into him, watching as his bulky red armored form disappeared down the hall. Sighing, he brushed himself off and then turned to raise his eyebrows at his partner. “Oh? What would you call it, then?” 

Vakarian let out an irritated huff, making a point to avoid John’s pointed glance and shifting his weight from foot to foot. “You aren’t stupid, Shepard- you know what it is already.” 

“I didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing,” John replied as they made their way down the hall. “I just think you need to tell her about it.”

“I will... _eventually_ ,” he muttered. “Look, I just don’t want to mess this up… it’s too important.” The turian sighed, then stared at the ground. “She’s too important, Shepard… I can’t lose her.” 

“You’re thinking too much,” John said as they approached the clinic, clapping the turian on the shoulder. “Trust me… you two are so right that I want to punch you in the face every time I see you.”

His partner cocked his head, staring at John in confusion. “I’m not sure how that kind of statement is meant to make me feel any better, Shepard.” 

John just smiled, standing against the wall and looking him up and down. “Have I punched you yet?”

Vakarian stopped what he was doing and smirked, his mandibles quirking upward with amusement. “No, but you did try to drown me- does that count?” 

“Nope,” John replied with a grin, gesturing for the turian to go ahead of him. “But if you don’t get off your ass and tell her soon, I just might say fuck it and punch you anyway.” 

“You could try,” Vakarian snarked, rolling his eyes at John before walking inside the clinic and putting on what John liked to call his work face. “Ma’am,’ he said, stopping at the front desk, “we’re here to see a…” His partner looked down at the message, then back up at the Asari at the front desk. “...Dr. Michel about a possible break-in last night?” 

The Asari nodded, then pointed behind her. “Second office on the left- the doctor should be on break right now.”

John nodded, following his partner into the office. When they arrived, a frustrated-looking woman was sitting at a desk and pouring over paperwork, her hands tangled in her short red hair. “Doctor Michel?” John asked, giving the woman a friendly smile. “I’m Officer Shepard, and this is my partner, Officer Vakarian- can you tell us about what happened last night?” 

John waited, but for all intents and purposes, he could have been in another ward entirely- the young doctor had completely ignored him, staring open-mouthed at the turian standing behind him. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, John tapped on the desk and cleared his throat, forcing the woman to bring her attention back to him. _Great, yet another woman trying to eye-fuck my partner in front of me_ , he thought as he took her statement and Vakarian obliviously cataloged the scene. _Better not let Janey catch her doing that,_ he thought with a grin as Dr. Michel absentmindedly answered his questions, her attention blatantly focused on his partner’s ass. _Cause if she pulls this shit in front of her, I’m pretty sure I’m going to need popcorn._

_ _

* * *

Jane was at the gym, in the middle of delivering a series of blows to the heavy bag when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Startled by the sudden touch, she spun and swept out her foot, sending the stranger behind her to the mat with a loud thump. Fists raised, Jane leaned over the body on the ground, then let out a shocked gasp when she realized who it was. “Oh _shit_ , I’m sorry!” Wiping the sweat out of her eyes, she extended a hand to the turian laying on the ground behind her. “I didn’t know who you were!”

“Even if you did, you were exactly in the right,” Nihlus replied, taking her hand and getting up from the mat. “If we were on the field, that sort of thing might have left me dead… or close to it, anyway.” 

Jane frowned, putting her hands on her hips. “I never told you I was a soldier,” she said flatly. “Are you spying on me, Nihlus?”

The turian smiled, then gestured around the gym. “You’re working out alone in an Alliance gym,” he said kindly. “I was walking past when I saw you- the blue hair makes it kind of hard to miss you, Jane.” 

Relaxing a little, Jane took a step back and smoothed out her sweaty ponytail. “Fair enough.” She then stared up at the green-eyed turian with a curious look on her face. “Doesn’t explain why you’re here though- last I checked, turians served in the Hierarchy, not the Alliance.”

“Oh, did your mate tell you that?” Jane glowered, but Nihlus just grinned, patting her on her shoulder and guiding her toward a water fountain. “I had business to take care of upstairs- random stroke of luck to find a friendly face on my way out.” 

“You seem to be a very lucky turian when it comes to me,” Jane retorted, bending over to get a drink. “Keep it up and I’m going to start thinking you’re stalking me.” 

“Stalking is such a harsh word,” Nihlus replied, laughing as they headed over to the bench. “And considering you’ve asked me to your house tomorrow, I’d say it’s hardly warranted, wouldn’t you?” 

Jane shrugged, making the turian laugh even more. They were getting odd looks in the gym, but Jane didn’t care- she’d grown used to that kind of thing long ago. _When you’re poor and dirty, you get used to people turning their noses up at you_ , she thought sadly. _A few dirty looks were always the least of our problems_. “I suppose you have a point.” She smiled, then wiped the back of her neck with her towel, painfully aware that her t-shirt was dripping sweat and clinging to her. “I guess that means you’re officially RSVP’ing for tomorrow, huh?” 

“As I said before, I wouldn’t miss it,” the turian replied. “I’m looking forward to getting to know your mate and your brother.” 

“You say that now,” Jane said teasingly. “You’ve been warned, Mr. Kryik- I make no promises about their behavior… or lack thereof.” Nihlus raised his brow plates, but she just laughed. “You’d think they’d know better, but those two are somewhat special when they get together. Like wanton levels of destruction special.” 

“Then I look forward to being entertained,” he said politely. “Besides, my main focus for the evening is to see how well you learned your way around Dextro cooking- anything else is just a side benefit for me.” Nihlus let out a pleased-sounding rumble, his mandibles flicking toward her with interest. “And if I get a show with dinner… then all the better for me, I suppose.” 

“Glad one of us is amused,” Jane replied with a grin. “But as much as I enjoy talking to you, I gotta get back to my training,” she said as she got to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. “I need to get back into fighting shape if I want to take my cocky ass boyfriend down a peg or two.”

Nihlus remained on the bench, giving Jane a quizzical look. “We are talking about your mate, correct?”

“Um yeah,” Jane replied, her face riddled with confusion. “I wasn’t aware that I had another one.” 

“Oh.” He looked at her and smiled. “Then I hope you learn from your defeat, Jane. You might be strong, but right now, you are no match for a turian, I’m afraid. If you win, it’s because he let you.”

Flabbergasted, Jane just stood there, her mouth hanging open with shock. _“Excuse me?”_

Nihlus was unphased. “You heard me,” he said curtly as he looked Jane up and down. “Compared to a turian, you are small- your punches lack power, you have no claws, and your body is soft and malleable. If you try to fight a turian like you would a human, you will handily lose.” 

Intrigued, Jane bit her lip- she wasn’t used to being told that she would fail at something. But, she didn’t get where she was by giving up, so she took a minute to think over what he’d said. _Turians don’t lie,_ she thought. _He said it that way for a reason._ “So,” Jane said carefully, “you said ‘right now’... but you _didn’t_ say that I couldn’t win at all.” 

The turian just smiled, folding his hands in his lap. “Clever girl, Jane.” 

Picking up on what he was saying, Jane got a mischievous grin on her face. “If I wanted to win against a turian,” she said slowly, tapping the side of her face with her finger, “what exactly would I need to do?” 

“Train with one,” he replied, his expression giving nothing away. “Learn our weaknesses, but not one that will hold back out of adoration for you.”

“Well, that leaves you out,” Jane teased. “I’m pretty sure you’re one step away from trying to get me into bed, but I’m sorry to inform you that I’m a one-turian kind of woman, Mr. Kryik.”

“Believe me,” Nihlus replied, getting up from the bench and drawing himself up to his full height, “If I were to fight with you, I would not be holding back. To be the best, you have to learn from the best- coddling you would do you no favors.” He leaned down and into her face, his mandibles so close they almost touched her head. “Do you think you could handle such a challenge, Jane?” 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Jane squared her shoulder and looked the turian right in the eye, her firm gaze unwavering. “You bet your plated ass I could, Kryik.”

“My ass does not have plates,” he replied with amusement, leaning back and crossing his arms. “But if you’re willing to put in the work, then I’m happy to train you.” 

_ _

* * *

“And you’re _sure_ he won’t be able to tell the program is running?” Garrus asked nervously, leaning over Shepard’s shoulder while the man hunched over his terminal. “Because you know if we get caught with the data from a Spectre’s omnitool, they’re going to lock us both away in a hole somewhere!”

“Calm down,” Shepard said breezily, not looking up from what he was doing. “If I do this right-” he hit a few more keys, then turned to Garrus with a triumphant grin, “he’ll never know. Right now it’s set to grab any data in the area from an unblocked tool, so you need to block yours- hand it to me.”

Garrus did as he was told, looking at his partner in shock. “How in the world did you learn to do this,” he asked as he watched the man fiddle with his tool. “Never took you for the technical type, Shepard.” 

“Yeah, well, when you live on the street, you gotta find some way to eat,” he replied, not looking up. “Janey made this program for me when we were kids.” 

Garrus’s mouth opened in shock. “You’ve had it all this time? And it still works?”

“For the most part, yeah,” he replied, running his hand over his shaggy dark hair. “Yeah… might not have some of the latest encryption tech on there, but it’ll give us a general idea- haven’t asked Janey to mess with this in years.” 

“Spirits, the two of you never cease to amaze me,” Garrus muttered as he stared out into the bedroom nervously. “And I thought I was bad!” 

“No, you’re an amateur compared to us,” Shepard teased, handing him back the device. “All done- no one is getting into that thing now unless you want them to.” Then he stood up, interlocking his hands and stretching them over his head. “Now it’s time for us to get out of here- if Janey comes back and catches the two of us in here, she’s gonna know something’s up.”

“True.” He paused for a minute, then frowned. “Won’t that program catch Jane’s data too?” 

Shepard shook his head. “Not a chance in hell. Janey’s blocked this program and others like it since the day she got her tool- her info is locked up nice and tight.”

“Good,” Garrus replied as he made his way into the kitchen and started to set the table. Jane still wasn’t back from the store yet- she’d left to get some wine Shepard had begged her to get. When she’d initially refused, Shepard threatened to pitch a fit, stating that she was using his house and forcing him to be polite. When that didn’t work, he threatened to spend the whole dinner in the nude- Jane stared at him for a moment, then decided that it wasn’t worth the risk and grabbed her purse, warning Garrus to watch her brother and make sure he remained dressed while she was gone. He’d laughed, asking her if she really thought he was serious- Jane’s immediate reply was that she was leaving to get the wine for a reason. 

Now, in an effort to make sure she had no reason to scrutinize their behavior, Garrus started to set the table, placing the steaming dishes in the center. He’d offered to cook, but Jane had steadfastly refused, saying that she was doing this to prove that she could manage a dextro meal- he’d simply chosen to be her taste-tester instead, sampling each dish and offering gentle tips here and there. Soon, every dish was done to her their satisfaction, the table was set, and by the time Jane came back, Shepard and Garrus were relaxing in the living room, watching an elcor comedy special.

“I’m happy to see that you guys didn’t manage to destroy everything while I was gone,” Jane said, walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Maybe you two can be trusted after all.” 

“We’re not puppies, Jane Brain,” Shepard retorted, tossing a napkin at his sister. “Both of us lived very successful lives before you came back, you know.” 

“He doesn’t speak for me,” Garrus replied, nuzzling her neck and furiously scenting her- if he had to have dinner with the Spectre, he was going to make damn sure that Kryik knew who Jane was with. “Personally, my life has gotten ten times better since you entered it, Jane.” 

“Right answer,” she replied, sitting down in his lap and resting her head against his, the long blue and black strands tickling his mandibles. “I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

“Sure we have to have dinner?” Garrus teased, resting a hand on her hip. “We could always cancel, tell your brother to go away-”

“Her brother is sitting _right here_ ,” Shepard said pointedly, glaring at them before getting up and heading into the kitchen. “And he’s _thoroughly_ disgusted, just in case you were wondering. In fact, I can’t wait to meet your sister, Vakarian- I’m going to tell her all about this and I bet she’ll be willing to make out with me so hard they’ll want to put it on the extranet… all while you two sit there and try to eat dinner.”

Garrus let out a growl, his grip tightening on Jane’s hip. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, it’s fine when it’s my sister, but when the shoe is on the other foot, it’s an issue?” Before he could go any further, there was a chime telling him that someone was at the door, and Shepard stuck his tongue out at Garrus. “Hypocrite.” 

“Ass,” Garrus retorted, resting his head against Jane’s shoulder. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you’ve got good taste,” Shepard replied casually, opening the door to reveal the turian Spectre standing in the hall. “Welcome, come on in,” he said casually, extending his hand. “It’s nice to have you over, Kryik.” 

_Hmm, he didn’t lie, but he isn’t letting on that we’ve met,_ Garrus thought with approval. _Wonder if Jane knows he met us before… guess we’ll see, won’t we?_ He watched as Jane got up from his lap, giving the turian a bright greeting. “Hi, Nihlus!” Jane said happily, getting up to take the bottle of turian brandy the Spectre was holding and turning to put it in the kitchen. “Did you find the place ok?” 

The Spectre shot a look directly at Garrus, then smiled and returned his attention to Jane. “No trouble at all- I’m quite familiar with the area.”

Even if Garrus couldn’t hear the sub-vocals, the meaning couldn’t be any more clear if he tried- _I know where she lives._ It was taking all his willpower not to lunge across the couch, but Garrus held his tongue. “Garrus Vakarian, Jane’s mate,” he said casually, getting up from his seat and giving the turian a nod. “Welcome- Jane’s spent all day making a veritable feast.” Before Jane turned around, he shot a nasty look at the Spectre then sat at the table. “If I didn’t know better, I might be jealous.” 

“Yeah, because you don’t sound jealous _at all,_ ” Shepard muttered, heading into the kitchen and glaring at Garrus. “I’m going to go help Jane with the drinks- you two gonna be all right in here?”

“Perfectly fine,” Nihlus replied, sitting down across from Garrus. He then looked at Garrus, a bemused expression on his face. Softly, almost too quietly for him to hear, the Spectre let out a soft rumble. _You’re protective,_ it said with approval. 

_She’s mine,_ Garrus sent back, his gaze unflinching. _I’ll protect her at all costs._

 _As you should,_ he replied, making Garrus stare at him with confusion. _But she’s strong- she can handle herself._

“Geez, it sounds like a pack of cats got loose in here,” Shepard said loudly as he handed Nihlus a drink, his meaning clear- stop it already. “Is that what it’s like when we get more than one of you in the same room with each other?”

Nihlus smiled apologetically, placing his gloved hands on the table. “My apologies- that has to be quite rude.” He turned to Jane, who had moved to sit next to Garrus. “Your mate is a lucky man, Jane.”

“So am I,” Jane replied, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his. Instantly, Garrus felt like a fool- here he was posturing at every turn while Jane was here with him, openly proclaiming her affection for everyone to see. _Do your job, Vakarian- gather information and keep your eyes open. Jane went through all this trouble and she won’t forgive you if you ruin this meal_ , he chided himself, taking a deep breath and forcing his temper to subside. S _o calm down- you just have to get through dinner and Shepard can see what this bastard is up to_.

 _I’m doing this for her_ , he rumbled, closing his eyes as Jane held his hand. _Don’t make me regret it._

_ _

* * *

_Watching Vakarian and Kryik together is like watching two wild dogs circling each other...but only if one of the dogs was a really pissed off chihuahua and the other was a St. Bernard that could give less of a fuck,_ John thought as he sipped his drink. His partner had been rumbling almost the entire night, and it was starting to give John a headache- _time to see if I can pull some data_ , he mused, glancing down at his wrist. “Sorry,” he said with a sheepish grin, standing up from the table. “I gotta go take this- I’ll be right back.” 

Ignoring the pained look on his partner’s face, John got up from the table and headed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he slid in the seat in front of his terminal. _All right, you sneaky son of a bitch_ , John muttered to himself as he logged into the program, _let’s see what you’ve been up to._

As he’d already suspected, the program was a bit out of date. Spectre’s had council-level authority to do whatever they needed to, and as a result, most of the data was encrypted- he knew he wasn’t going to get much there without handing the data to Jane, and there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell he was doing that. However, he saw something that made a bright grin spread across his face, and he eagerly leaned forward, flexing his fingers. After all this time, Jane’s program was still amazing- he realized that while he couldn’t get the actual contents, the program could still get the names of the _people_ Kryik was talking to. 

And as he scanned the list, he found a name that made his blood run cold. _Holy shit,_ he thought, running his hands through his hair. _There’s no fucking way they’re doing this… they can't do this to her… not now._

Shooting out of his seat, John shut down his terminal and headed back into the dining room with the others, plastering a neutral expression on his face. “Sorry about that,” he said affably, settling back in his chair. “That was Anderson,” he said as he shot a glance at Vakarian, then quickly turned back to his food. “Wants to meet with me for lunch this week.” 

Jane frowned, stabbing at her meat. “I assume it’s about me,” she grumbled. “You guys can cut that shit out, you know- I’m a grown woman, Johnny-”

“Now, now, Jane Brain, we’ve got _company_ ,” he said with a smile, poking her in the side. “No fighting at the dinner table, remember?”

“I’m going to murder you,” she grumbled, shooting a heated glare at him. “Like bury your body in the woods murder you, Johnny… and you will _so_ deserve every bit of it.” 

“Technically, this still counts as fighting,” Vakarian replied, squeezing her hand and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Plus, I still need your brother at work, so do you mind holding off on the murder for a while?

“Fine,” Jane grumbled, relaxing into his touch. “But only because you asked so nicely.” 

Nihlus laughed. “Ah, to be around siblings- makes me miss my own family.” Jane started to say something, but the turian pushed his chair back from the table. “On that note, I must say thank you for the wonderful meal, Jane- I have no complaints about your skills in the kitchen.” He turned to Vakarian and gave him a small flutter of his mandibles. “You’ve chosen a fine mate, Garrus.” 

“I know,” Vakarian replied, pulling Jane a little closer to him. “Thank you, regardless.” 

“It’s the truth,” he replied, then turned his attention to Jane. “So, are we still on for training in the morning, Jane?” 

From the resulting noise, John thought that Vakarian had sucked up all the air in the room- he was pretty sure the turian was going to puff up like a balloon and pop himself on his fringe. “ _What…”_ was all he managed to get out, swiveling his head to stare at Jane as if she’d just confessed to being a Salarian. “What’s he talking about, Jane?”

Nihlus didn’t give her time to answer. “Oh, Jane informed me about your upcoming match- I offered to give her some tips on sparring with turians. It seemed appropriate, as I didn’t want you to go easy on her- it’s a valuable skill… don’t you agree?”

 _I bet it is,_ John wanted to say- instead, he willed himself to keep his mouth shut. “C’mon,” he said casually, walking over to the turian. “I’ll walk you out- it looks like those two might have a little conversing to do.” 

“I hope I haven’t caused you any trouble,” Nihlus said apologetically, nodding at John and then smiling at Jane. “Thank you for dinner, Jane- I hope to see you in the morning.” 

Jane smiled back, giving the Spectre a wave. “See you in the morning, Kyrik- looking forward to showing you I’m not as hopeless as you think I am.” 

“I hardly think you’re hopeless,” he said teasingly. “Just human.” Then he turned back to Garrus, nodding before heading toward the door. “John, if you could see me out, that would be wonderful.” 

“Gladly,” he replied, waving at Jane and Vakarian, not envying them that conversation in the slightest- as it was, he had his own matters to attend to. As soon as they were out of earshot, he crossed his arms and glared at the turian. “Leave her alone, Kryik,” he growled. “Janey’s been through enough- she doesn’t need this.”

“It was supposed to be you... but you left the Alliance,” Nihlus replied, leaning against the wall as they waited for the elevator. “Your sister is the next best choice.” He let out a hum, then cut a glance at John. “The better choice, actually- she’s stealthy and composed under pressure… unlike you.” John just stared at him, but the turian continued. “And by the way… when you run a tracer program, you need to check and make sure there’s not a counterprogram running- your sister would’ve known that, John.” 

John refused to give Kryik the satisfaction of a reaction. “What do you want?”

“Your silence,” he replied. “In exchange, I’ll conveniently forget that you just ran an illegal trace on a Council Spectre, and since I know there was no way your partner wasn’t involved in this, I’ll leave this little detail out of any conversations I happen to have with C-Sec leadership… I’m sure his father would be very displeased if something like this got out, don’t you think?”

“Leave her alone,” he said again, his voice shakier this time. “She’s got a life, Kryik- you guys don’t need to do this.”

“Trust me… it wasn’t my choice,” the turian replied as he headed into the elevator. “But if you’re concerned about it, then maybe you should bring it up on your lunch date with Anderson, John.”


	15. Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus argue about the dinner party; Jane gets training from Nihlus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got some NSFW stuff going on upfront... If you're not interested, you're welcome to skip to Jane's section- I'm pretty sure you'll pick up on what's going on from there.

_ _

* * *

“Jane,” Garrus whispered into the darkness as he gently brushed his talon across her cheek, “are you awake?” 

When she didn’t answer, Garrus let out a sad hum and rolled back over, adjusting the pillows in the human-shaped bed under his fringe. _She’s still pissed at me,_ he thought miserably, staring up at the ceiling. _But after what I did tonight, I deserve it._

Just as he was about to get up and get dressed, Jane’s muffled voice drifted through the silence. “You don’t get to run away just because I’m mad at you, big guy.” 

“I didn’t think you wanted me here,” he replied, rolling over to look at her. “Thought it might be best if I went home.” 

“If I wanted you gone, you wouldn’t have stayed,” Jane replied, rolling on her side to face him, her skin reflecting the light filtering in from the window. “I figured you deserved to sleep in this uncomfortable ass bed for that shit you pulled tonight.” 

Chuckling, he reached out his hand to her, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief when she took it. “You’re right,” he said sadly, bumping his head against hers. “Look… I’m sorry… about how I reacted.” He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes. “I was jealous… and I’m sorry.” 

“Garrus,” Jane said firmly, placing her fingers under his chin and tilting his face up to hers, “why would you think you had anything to be jealous about?” 

“Because,” he growled, burying his head in her shoulder. “You’re my mate, and the thought of someone else getting that close to you…” His voice trailed off, trying to tamper down the angry rumble in his throat. “Sparring… can be a bit… exciting for us, Jane.” 

“Oh?” Jane’s voice took on that slightly mischievous lilt that always went straight to his plates. “So, the thought of me getting all hot and sweaty does it for you, huh? Can’t stand the idea of another guy holding me… “ she leaned forward, running her hand along his side, resting it lightly along his hip, “...here?” Biting her lip, she pressed harder, sending dual sensations of arousal and anger through him. “Him adjusting my stance, twisting me, guiding me?” 

“Jane,” Garrus said warningly, placing a hand on the small of her back, “You _really_ don’t want to do this.”

“Do what?” Her voice was soft and innocent, directly contrasting with the feather-light touches she was trailing up his chest, her gaze locked on his until she rolled over, her ass brushing against his plates. “All I’m doing is asking a question.” She snaked her hand around his neck, brushing against his fringe. “I suppose we’re going to have to discuss holds,” Jane said thoughtfully. “I’m going to have to get close-” She arched her back into his chest, causing Garrus to let out a hiss as he tried to catch his breath, the blood thudding in his ears. “-so I can break away.” Jane crept her hand along his arm, weaving her hands in his. “It might be hard, though- he’s pretty strong.”

“You need to stop,” he said hoarsely, his sub-vocals practically screaming at this point. “This isn’t funny, Jane.” 

“Why? You obviously don’t trust me,” Jane’s voice was harsher, and her grip tightened on his hand. “I thought telling you what would happen might make you feel a little better… since the weak little human can’t handle herself.” 

“It’s not that at all,” Garrus ground out as he felt his plates shift open, squeezing his eyes shut. “ _Please_ …” he stammered, his breaths coming out shallow and raspy, “we can talk about this any other time… any other way… but not like this, _please_.” 

“And why not?” Jane shot back, pinning his hand to the bed and twisting to sit on top of him, his erection straining against the fabric between her legs. “What am I supposed to think?”

“If you don’t want this, then I suggest you get off me right now,” he growled, his hands moving to grab her waist. “I am trying _very_ hard to keep myself together… but I can only take so much, Jane.” 

She leaned forward, her head resting against his. “Then don’t.” Jane pressed her lips to his, her hands resting above his head as he snaked his arms along her sides, lifting the shirt above her head. “Tell me how you really feel… cause I’m tired of guessing, Garrus.” 

He groaned, moving his hands down to her underwear and brushing his talons against the fabric. “I’ll tell you later, I promise.”

“Tell me now,” she whispered, her voice warm and raspy as she leaned against his ear. “Please, Garrus… I need to know.” 

Finally, the last bits of control slipped away and he grabbed her by the waist, ripping her underwear off and pressing himself into her. “You’re my mate,” he growled, making her gasp as he rolled his hips upward. “Do you know how that feels, thinking about someone else holding you, touching you?” She shook her head, and he grabbed her neck, sitting forward without breaking their connection. “ _You_ -” he thrust harder, no longer caring about holding back in the slightest, “- _are_ -”, he rested his head against her shoulder, “- _mine_ ,” he breathed, digging his talons into her waist. “Do you understand that, Jane? Do you realize what you mean to me?” 

He knew he was going too hard and too fast, but he didn’t care- he’d normally take his time and savor every inch of her, but this was different, almost frenetic. “I don’t want anyone else,” he moaned, feeling her grip his cowl tightly as he pounded into her, her body shaking as she dropped her head on his shoulder. “I want you… I _need_ you.” He could see her pulse quickening beneath her skin and he growled, feeling the orgasm building up inside him. The duality was reverberating within him now- the twin claxons of ‘ _mine_ ’ and ‘ _stop before you do something you’ll regret_ ’ were almost deafening, fighting furiously for attention in his head, allowing only three words to escape. “I love you.” 

Just as he was about to try to justify his words, he heard it- her head rested on his shoulder, clutching him so tightly that he was sure his rough plates were etching themselves into her soft skin. “I love you, too.”

Instead of slowing him down, her words only served to drown out the voice in his head calling for temperance- the primal instinct to claim her as his for the world to see came rushing to the forefront as his climax roared through him, yanking a guttural cry from his throat as he surged forward, clamping down on the junction between her neck and collarbone. He could feel her tightening around him, but he was too far gone to care- only the metallic taste of blood in his mouth shook him out of his stupor, his eyes going wide as the gravity of what he’d just done washed over him. _Spirits, I just marked her_ , he thought, his arms tight around her waist. _I marked her and she won’t understand why._

“Whoa,” Jane exclaimed, stroking his fringe as she collapsed against him, her body still shaking from exertion. “That was… _intense_.” She lifted her head, her fingertips trailing down the side of his face as she stared at him. “Maybe we should fight more often, huh?”

Garrus couldn’t respond- he was too busy staring at the bleeding mark on her shoulder, the jagged impressions of his teeth clearly visible on her skin. _I’d tell her I’m sorry, but I’m really not,_ he thought, trying to clear his head and figure out what to do. “Are you ok?” he asked, trailing his finger over the fresh wound. “Let me get you some medi-gel, ok?”

“It’s fine- besides, what’s one more scar on me, anyway?” Jane said with a shrug. “Doesn’t hurt at all- I assume it looks a lot worse than it feels.” 

_You have no idea,_ he thought, unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to her skin. “We have to talk, Jane,” he said quietly, holding her close. _Don’t leave_ , he thought, his sub-vocals thrumming with emotion. _Stay with me, Jane._

“I get it,” she said quietly, resting her head on his chest. “I wound you up and it was the heat of the moment,” Jane murmured as she looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. “You don’t have to apologize.”

Garrus didn’t say anything- he just sat there, focusing on the feeling of her in his arms, her heart beating rapidly against his hide. For a moment, he selfishly wanted to take her words at face value- _you don’t have to tell her,_ a voice whispered in his ear. _You can take your time, wait a little longer…_

But then he looked down at the woman in his arms and the thoughts floated away like petals on the breeze. _This is your mate… could you really hurt her like that? Are your feelings worth more than hers?_

 _Never_ , he thought, twirling her hair around his finger. _Never in a million years._ “I meant what I said,” he said quietly. “I love you...I’ve loved you for a long time, Jane. I just...” He sighed, placing a kiss on her mark. “I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, that’s all.”

Jane lifted her head, “I love you, too,” she replied, her eyes shining in the light. “I’m yours as long as you want me,” she said softly, pressing her lips to his. “I’m only sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he replied, feeling the rumble rolling through his chest. _You need to tell her,_ the little voice nagged. _She needs to know… now_. “I’m the one who should be sorry,” he said, holding her even tighter. “There’s something I need to tell you… and it’s important.” 

At that, Jane went still against him- the only sound in the room was her shallow breaths. “I’m listening,” she said quietly, her eyes intently searching his face. “What’s on your mind?”

“Uh,” he said nervously, looking down and running his hand along her spine, “you know I consider you my mate, right?” When she nodded, he swallowed and continued. “Well, there’s something you need to know about that… something I should’ve told you.”

“Now you’re making _me_ nervous,” Jane replied, sitting up and staring at him with concern. “What’s going on, Garrus?” 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. _Now or never._ “We mate for life, Jane.”

He waited on her to say something, to yell, to scream, or leap from the bed in anger, but Jane did none of those things. Her only answer was a quiet 'oh', and they sat in silence for a moment, neither of them saying a word as the weight of his words settled around them. Nervously, Garrus waited for her to pull away but she never did- her breaths were calm and steady as she laid down against him, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

Finally, he couldn’t take the silence anymore- he brought his forehead to hers, letting an involuntary hum of happiness escape when she leaned into his embrace. “You’re taking this awfully well,” he said softly, brushing the hair away from her face. “I thought you might have punched me by now.” 

“I haven’t decided if I want to hit you yet,” Jane replied, wrapping her arm around his chest. “This is a lot to lay on me, you know.” 

“I know,” he said softly. “It’s why I never told you… you aren’t responsible for my feelings, Jane.” Garrus brought his lips to her mark again, darting his tongue over the reddened skin. “I didn’t mean to do this,” he replied sadly. “It just happened.” 

“You keep doing that,” she said quietly, letting her fingertips touch the marks on her shoulder. “This bite means something to you, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, softly tracing the patterns with his finger. “It’s a bondmark… it’s a sign of being mated. It’s kind of like…” 

“A wedding ring,” Jane finished for him, her eyes going wide with the realization. “It’s like a wedding ring.” 

At this point, he knew he’d earned anything she decided to do to him- wincing, he nodded, then waited for the punch, but Jane didn’t move a muscle. She just sat in silence, tapping her fingers against the side of his chest, her eyes staring off into a corner of the room. _Did I break her?_ Unsure of what to do, Garrus waited for a few more moments before tapping his fingers lightly on her side. “Jane,” he whispered, “please say something… _anything_.” 

Jane brought her fingers back to the mark, touching the raised edges as if she were afraid they would break. After a few more painful moments of silence, Jane lifted her eyes to his. “What do I have to do?” 

“You don’t have to do anything,” he replied, pressing his lips to her head. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way, Jane- I understand that it’s not-”

“That’s not what I asked you,” she said quietly, tapping his chest with her finger. “What do I have to do, Garrus?”

“Jane,” he said softly, tilting her head to look at him. “Knowing that you love me is more than enough- hell, I wasn’t even expecting that much. Don’t feel like you have to do anything on my account- if you want, we can go to Huerta tomorrow and see about getting it removed-”

“I’m a soldier,” she said quietly. “Every time I go out there, there’s no guarantee I’m coming back.” Jane sighed, then pressed her lips to his chest. “Garrus, be serious- do you really want to be tied to me for the rest of your life? You’re gorgeous, smart, funny…why would you want a broken little human like me?”

The answer came easily, and he smiled as he rested his head against hers, finally feeling confident in his words. “Because I love you,” he said simply. “And if I get to spend the rest of my days at your side, then you’re going to make me the happiest turian in the galaxy, Jane.” 

“Then tell me what I need to do,” she replied, pressing her lips to his and causing a happy hum to roll through him, “cause I hardly think it’s fair that I’m the only one sporting a permanent wedding ring.” 

_ _

* * *

“Come on, hit me!” Nihlus yelled, causing Jane to narrow her eyes in frustration as they circled each other in the gym. “You say you want to win? I don’t see it- prove it to me, Jane!”

 _I’m gonna kick his ass_ , Jane growled to herself as she walked away, wiping the sweat from her face. Her shirt was sticking to her, and she was exhausted. Every time she came at the turian, he knocked her back, swept her on her back, or had his talons ar her throat. She looked him up and down, trying to see an opening and not finding a damn thing. _What can I do that he can’t?_

“You’re thinking,” he said sharply, stalking around her and swinging his fist at her head. She barely had time to block the blow, ducking and shifting to glare at the menacing-looking turian. “Stop thinking and _fight!_ ” 

“ _I can’t fight you!_ ” Jane yelled, exasperated. “Everything I do, you have a counter for!” 

“That’s because you’re fighting like a soldier,” he growled, kicking her in the stomach and pushing her to the floor. “Fight like you want to win!”

“ _I… am,_ ” Jane wheezed, sitting up and holding her side as she tried to catch her breath. “It’s just-”

“You are not!” Nihlus roared, lunging for her. Instinctively, she rolled over, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the furious turian. “Stop being polite and fight to _win!_ ” He bounced back on his feet, his talons digging into the mat. “You know a turian body- you’re mated to one, for spirit’s sake! Get your head out of your ass and use what you know about me, Jane!”

 _I do know I’m tired of getting my ass handed to me,_ Jane growled, staring at him angrily. _Think, Jane… he’s bigger, but you’re faster, more flexible. What can you do that he cant?_ Narrowing her eyes, she faked a swing to his face. As expected, the turian lunged, but Jane was ready for it this time- instead, she lowered her stance and crashed into him, using her shoulder as a battering ram. When she connected, Nihlus let out a winded grunt as she brought her weight up, sending the top-heavy turian sailing over her shoulder. _I got you_ , she snarled, leaping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. _You want me to play to win… fine._ Using all her strength, she grabbed his head and put him in a headlock, reluctantly releasing her grip when he tapped out. 

“It’s about time,” Nihlus said, rolling his neck and looking at Jane with approval. “Don’t treat your opponent like your friend, Jane- use whatever you can to win, at any cost.” He gave her a nod, then looked up at the clock. “We’re out of time.”

“Convenient… of course we run out of time when I finally come up with a plan,” Jane said teasingly, extending a hand to the turian on the floor and fixing her clothes. “Thanks for the session… even if you _did_ beat the hell out of me today.”

“Just remember to tell your mate that you asked for this,” he replied with a chuckle as he got to his feet. pointing at her shoulder. “That’s new,” he remarked, gesturing to her bondmark with interest. “Do you know what that truly means, Jane?”

“I do,” she replied, adjusting the collar of her shirt and staring at the turian in front of her. “Is there a problem with it?”

“No problem,” Nihlus replied, his sub-vocals rumbling with what sounded like interest. “So, Commander Shepard has a turian bondmate,” he mused, looking her up and down. “You never cease to amaze me, Jane.”

“So you know who I am,” she said with a sigh. “Even though I knew it would, I was hoping that wouldn’t come up.”

“Why not?” Nihlus asked curiously. “You’re Commander Shepard- the decorated soldier and survivor of Akuze. Your record is impressive- why hide it?”

“Because I’m tired of being the survivor,” she said flatly. “I don’t want people treating me like I’m going to break at any moment- I’m a soldier- no matter what, I’m going to do my job. The moment most people find out who I am, they treat me like a victim or a hero- I don’t want either of those.”

“I take it your bondmate was not one of these,” he said simply. When Jane nodded, he looked her over, his mandibles twitching lightly as he handed her a bottle of water. “So,” he remarked, waiting patiently for her to chug down the contents. “If you don’t want sympathy or praise… then what is it that you do want?” 

“To do my job,” Jane said firmly, tossing her bottle and staring the turian straight in the eye. “And to do it well.” 

_ _

* * *

“You know,” Jane said, wincing as she held the ice pack to her side, which was turning an interesting shade of purple Garrus had never seen before, “we should probably talk about last night.”

A low rumble of anger rolled over him as he applied medi-gel to her bruises- the sparring session had obviously been more intense than he’d been led to believe, but she refused to tell him anything about it, only telling him that she’d gotten some new tricks under her belt. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Jane looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then turned back to him. “Well, for starters, where do I live? Do we talk to our families? What happens when I get orders to ship out? What happens if your family hates me? Are we supposed to file paperwork? Are-”

Laughing, Garrus put a finger to her lips. “So many questions! _Spirits_ , you sound like Sol,” he said with a smile as he pressed his lips to her head. “What do you want, Jane? Do you want to live with me?”

She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Well… _yeah_ , but what happens when I get shipped out?” 

“Then I have an apartment to myself until my bond-mate comes home,” he replied simply, poking her in the side. “And there’s going to be no one to get upset about me hogging covers… or desperately trying to interrupt my showers.” Jane glared at him, but Garrus just smiled. “ _But..._ I’m also going to be counting the days until I see her face smiling at me when I come home, or hearing her hum along with the radio, or watching her face as she falls asleep in my lap. Because you see,” Garrus continued, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, “when you’re gone, it’s just an apartment,” he said quietly, rubbing her arms and marveling at the tiny hairs that dotted her flesh. “But when you’re here… it’s our home. My home is with you, Jane- never doubt that.”

Jane sighed, placing the ice pack on the table and snuggling close to him. “That was pretty smooth, Vakarian.” Suddenly, she frowned, then stared up at him. “Do I have to take your name or something?” 

He shook his head. “If you want to do something like that, we’re going to have to do a formalized contract. This is more… traditional, I suppose- a turian would know, but not many others will.” He cocked his brow plates at her. “Why, is that something you’d want to do?”

She shrugged. “I just like having all the information,” she said simply, then let out a sigh. “God, Johnny is gonna have a _fit_ when he finds all this out- I apologize in advance for whatever he tries to do, and I’ll do my best to stop him from trying to kill you.” 

“That _might_ not be necessary,” Garrus replied cagily, wondering how Jane was going to take this tidbit of news. “See… your brother was kind of waiting on me to tell you.” She stared at him, but he just gave a sheepish duck of his head and let out an embarrassed trill. “I... sort of asked him not to tell you- I thought it should come from me.”

“Great- my goddamn brother knew I was married before I did,” Jane growled, causing Garrus to let out an amused chuckle. “Does your family know, too?”

“Well,” he said with a sigh, “I’m not sure, actually. Sol knows, and she’s dying to meet you. I don’t know what she’s told my mom, and my dad… well, he refuses to believe it.” Garrus let out an exasperated huff. “I get the feeling he won’t accept it until we come up to him holding our small brood of human-turian kids- hell, even then he might not. So,” he said firmly, “I’m not worried about him- I’m worried about us being happy… that’s all.” 

“I don’t know if biology is gonna cooperate with that one,” Jane said sadly, weaving her fingers in with his. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

“No one said we couldn’t practice,” Garrus replied, lowering his head to her bondmark. “Who knows- maybe we’ll be pleasantly surprised one day. Besides, it’ll be pretty hard for you to shoot things with a chick in your arms, don’t you think?”

"I suppose." Jane smiled, reaching up to trace her fingers around the tiny bite mark on his neck, then shook her head in amazement. “Did we really do this? Is this real?”

“If it isn’t, this is the best damn dream I’ve ever had,” he replied honestly, staring at the woman who never ceased to amaze him. “From this moment on, it’s you and me- no matter what, I’m with you, Jane...I promise.” 

“No Shepard without Vakarian, huh?” Jane murmured as she rested her head against his chest. “You know...I think I like the sound of that.” 

“Hmmm… I think I do too,” he replied, her citrusy scent washing over him and leaving him with a feeling of contentment that was unlike anything he’d ever known. “In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s the best thing I’ve heard in a very long time, Jane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a heap to @rosebud1773 for reminding me short people fight differently- when you're 6'1, you get pretty used to being the one with the reach.


	16. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, John, and Garrus attend a family lunch

_ _

* * *

“So,” John asked as he tried to get comfortable on the round bed, watching as his sister sifted through the clothes in the closet. “You’re really doing this, huh?” 

She finished what she was doing and turned around, giving John the soft smile that he loved seeing on his sister’s face. “Yeah,” she said quietly, running her fingers over one of his partner’s strange shirts. “I do… This is weird, but... “ Jane absentmindedly traced the strange mark on the side of her neck, then blushed as she sat on the bed, resting her head against his arm. “This feels right, Johnny- I’m happy now… happier than I’ve been for a very long time.” 

And as much as he wanted to protest his sister leaving him, John found that he couldn’t argue with anything she’d just said- instead, he just hugged her. “I guess it’s not that big a deal,” he said gruffly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. “Just never thought my little sister would get married before me, that’s all.” He rapped her on the top of her head, making her scowl up at him. “I still expect a proper wedding, you know- this weird turian shit ain’t gonna cut it for me, Jane Brain.” 

“It’s going to have to do,” she replied. “I’ve been doing some digging- there are no marriage contracts for human-turian unions.” Her face twisted in a frown, then she sighed. “I’m pretty sure I could alter the damn thing, but I’m also pretty sure that I’d instantly be caught... since I seem to be the only one interested in doing this.” 

John chuckled, patting her shoulder as he got up from the bed. “You certainly don’t do things halfway, do you?” 

“Never have,” Jane agreed, a big smile spreading across her face. “You should know that by now.” 

“Wouldn’t have you any other way,” he replied. “But I’m happy for you, Janey- you deserve this. Hell, you _both_ do- I’ve never seen that overgrown chicken so happy before.”

“Hey,” Jane retorted, standing up and poking him in the chest, “that’s my husband you’re talking about, remember?” He laughed, and Jane shook her head. “Man, that still sounds weird to say.” 

“I bet,” John said, walking out of the bedroom and heading for the living room, shrugging into his coat. “So, are you done stalling yet?” 

His sister gave him a sheepish grin, sweeping her hair into a loose knot at the base of her neck. “If I say no, do I still have to go?” 

John rolled his eyes at her, ushering her toward the door anyway. “And since when have you ever been afraid of anything, Janey?”

Jane sighed, putting on her jacket and adjusting her dark blue dress as she followed him into the elevator. “Never.” 

“Good,” John said firmly as they left the apartment, heading off into the cool afternoon. “Then I don’t see any reason for you to start now.” 

_ _

* * *

“Gar!” Solana cried, leaping from her seat and bounding toward him with joy, throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug. “You came!” Then she pulled away for a moment, her blue eyes darting across the restaurant. “Um, where’s Jane and the others? Aren’t they coming?” She glared at him, then slapped him on the arm. “Spirits above, what did you _do_?”

“Solana,” the quiet voice said from the table, “let your brother sit down, please- I’m sure that his mate and her brother will be here shortly.” Garrus gave a pleased little trill and nodded to his mother, waiting until her attention was elsewhere to stick his tongue out at Solana. As he sat next to his mother and placed his head to hers, she gave a slight tug on his right mandible. “I saw that,” she chided gently. “Leave your sister alone, Garrus.” 

“But she started it,” he whined, earning himself a disapproving trill and a stern look from his mom. Rubbing his fringe, he gave his mother an apologetic flick of his mandibles. “It’s so good to see you,” he said, settling in his seat. “I’m glad you guys were able to get here for the weekend.”

“Well, you know how rare it is for Dad to have time off,” Sol replied as she plopped down in the chair across from him, her gaze flickering to the door every few seconds. “And to see the human my brother mated with-” she leaned over and yanked down his collar, giving a trill of delight as she exposed his bond-mark, “-was just a bonus.“

Pointedly ignoring his sister and removing her hand from his collar, he turned his attention to his mom. “Was your trip ok?” 

“It was fine,” she replied, moving her slender fingers to his neck and tracing the bond-mark. “So it is true,” his mother said quietly, a bemused expression on the face that was so similar to his own. “Are you happy, son?”

“Happier than I ever thought I could be,” he admitted, a soft rumble of contentment rolling through him at the thought of his mate. “She’s amazing, mom- I think you’ll like her.” 

“Then I look forward to meeting her,” she said kindly, placing a hand on his as she glanced across the restaurant. “Hmmm,” she said quietly, tapping a talon on the table, “your father should’ve been here by now- I wonder what’s keeping him?”

Garrus instantly felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. “ _Dad_ … is coming?” He turned to look at his sister, who had a similar expression on her face. “Are… you sure that’s a good idea? We all know that he’s a bit… _unenthused_ about the idea about me and Jane-”

“That’s an understatement,” Sol muttered under her breath, faking innocence when Garrus shot her a dirty look. “ _What?_ It’s the truth?” 

“Your father deserves the right to meet your mate, Garrus,” his mother replied, her tone soft but firm. “She’s our daughter now, is she not?”

“Yeah, but-” He didn’t get the chance to finish his thought, as Jane and Shepard came walking toward them, his mate looking nervously around the restaurant. “Jane,” he called out brightly, rising to his feet, “over here!”

“As if I couldn’t spot the family of gorgeous turians,” she said with a smirk, walking up and placing a light kiss on his cheek. “Wow, it’s amazing,” she breathed, her eyes darting over the three of them. “You guys are the spitting image of your mom.” Jane turned, then gave his mother a slight bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Vakarian.” 

“Please, call me Yeloris,” she replied, nodding back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jane. And this handsome man with you must be your brother, John.” His mother smiled, letting out a pleased trill before turning to him. “You didn’t tell me they were twins, son.” 

Garrus shrugged, guiding Jane to sit next to him and begrudgingly letting Shepard sit next to Solana. _I hope those two behave,_ he thought, even though he knew it was as likely as a Volus taking off its suit. _I can’t believe I agreed to this._

“And since my brother _refuses_ to introduce me,” Sol said pointedly, leaning over the table and extending her hand to Jane, “I’m his sister, Solana.” 

“Isn’t that always the way?” Shepard quipped, turning to Sol with a smirk on his face. “They just forget all about us siblings, don’t they?” 

“Right?” Her mandibles flipped up with amusement as she stared at Shepard, her excitement and curiosity written all over her face. “So, you’re his partner, huh? Is that how Gar met Jane?”

“Funny story,” Jane replied, chuckling as she took a sip of the water in front of her. “I had no idea he worked with my brother when I met him.” 

His mother raised her brow plates at her son. “How could you not tell? They’re the spitting image of each other, son.” Jane blushed, but his mother gently patted her hand. “Though I must say, I’m glad he didn’t know- he may not have had the nerve to talk to you otherwise, dear.”

“In my _defense_ ,” Garrus said quickly, hoping the conversation would shift away from him and his foibles, “her hair was completely blue at the time, and she was a lot-” 

“If you say one more word, I’m going to stab you with this fork,” Jane growled, brandishing her fork at him menacingly. “No woman likes to think she’s gotten fat, Vakarian.” 

“I was going to say ‘grumpy-looking’, but I think you just proved that some things haven’t changed,” he teased, earning himself a chuckle from his mother and a playful shove from Jane. “Don’t worry, I still love you… even if you do behave as well as a wild varren.” 

“Pay no mind to my son,” his mother said, laughing as she flicked his mandible. “He’s never seemed to learn when it’s appropriate to keep his thoughts to himself.” 

Jane leaned over to him, whispering loud enough for the table to hear as she delicately placed a hand on his chest. “I think I like your mom.” 

Feigning surprise, Garrus leaned over to her, resting a hand on her thigh and delighting in the quickening of her pulse. “I think she likes you, too.”

“And I think _I’m_ going to be sick,” Shepard muttered, earning himself a giggle from Sol. Smirking, he turned to the smaller turian and rested his head on his hand, propping an elbow up on the table. “Looks like you must be the normal one in the family, huh?”

“Glad someone recognizes,” Sol chirped, leaning forward and pointing at Shepard and tapping her feet excitedly. “Finally, a brother that appreciates-” 

“What is all this,” a voice said coldly, causing a curtain of silence to fall over the table. “I thought we were having a _family_ lunch,” Castis remarked snidely, his eyes flickering to Shepard and Jane. 

_Here we go,_ Garrus thought to himself, grabbing Jane’s hand as she nervously shifted in her seat. _If he behaves himself today, it'll be a miracle._ “Hello, dad,” he glanced over at his mother, who silently urged him to continue. “Please, have a seat.” 

Castis, on the other hand, was not interested in being diplomatic- his mandibles twitched irritably as he stared pointedly at Jane. “Are your _friends_ leaving?” 

Jane shifted uncomfortably, and Garrus could see Shepard tensing up, the vein in his neck starting to pulse angrily. “It’s fine,” Jane said quietly, lightly patting his arm. “John and I can leave you guys to your lunch.“

“No, you’re fine, ” Garrus said firmly, squeezing her hand. “It’s a _family_ lunch,” he said pointedly, looking at his father. “You’re my mate, Jane.” From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw his mother nod, so he pressed on, feeling emboldened by her silent support. “You and Shepard have just as much right to be here as anyone.” 

“That human is _not_ your mate,” Castis spat back, letting a growl of irritation roll over the table. “For Spirit’s sake, stop spouting nonsense and act like an adult!”

“Yeah, because you’re a fucking _beacon_ of respectable behavior right now,” Shepard muttered, causing Sol to clamp her hand over her mouth. Immediately, Castis whirled to the human male with a look that would have stopped a charging krogan in its tracks, but his partner didn’t care one bit. “Look, your mom and sister are lovely,” Shepard said, staring at his mom and Solana in turn, “but your dad is being a prick- considering we were all getting along perfectly fine until he showed up, I’m inclined to think he’s the problem… not us.” He then folded his hands and turned back to Solana, his face once again the picture of politeness. “Now Sol,” he said cheerfully, resting his head on his hand and completely ignoring the elder Vakarian, “I believe you were saying something before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?”

 _And that did it_ , Garrus thought, staring at his father. The growl had turned into a full-blown snarl, and the turian's mandibles were flattened to the side of his face. “Yeloris… Solana,” he said, his tone tight and clipped, “we’re leaving.” 

“On the contrary,” his mom replied, folding her hands and staring at her husband with that same look she gave Garrus when he was in serious trouble. Undaunted by the sounds coming from his dad, Yeloris rested a hand on Jane’s arm, giving his mate a kind chirp before turning back to her husband. “Castis, are you going to sit and behave like a rational adult so you can get to know your new daughter and her brother, or are you going to leave us to enjoy our lunch in peace?” 

“She is _not_ family- they are _not_ mated,” he hissed at his wife, glaring at his son. “Garrus did not-” 

At that, Garrus felt his collar move- glancing up, he saw his sister’s hand tugging his shirt down and exposing his bond-mark for his father to see. “She’s his mate, Dad,” she said firmly, then gestured to Jane’s neck. “She’s bonded to him, just like he is to her.” Her face was set in a tight line as she glared up at her father. “These two are our family,” Sol said as Shepard stared at her with gleeful pride. “And I’d like us to spend time together.” His sister placed a hand on his father’s arm, her eyes pleading and wide. “Please?” 

His father sighed- while he was easily able to argue with Garrus, the elder Vakarian had a soft spot for Sol and his mother, and Garrus thanked the spirits they were willing to exploit it on his behalf. “ _Fine_ ,” he said irritably. “Let’s just get this over and done with- I have things to do.” 

His mother leaned over to rest her forehead against his, earning an irritated chuff from her husband. “Thank you, Castis,” she said softly, gently stroking his face. “This afternoon wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

_ _

* * *

Jane had to give credit where credit was due- Yeloris was a powerhouse. Though she was quiet and unassuming, she had a commanding way about her that spoke volumes. Granted, Jane wasn’t a people person- that was John’s department- but she instantly liked his mother, enjoying the combination of a calming demeanor with an intellect that was sharp as a whip. _I wish I’d had a mom like that,_ Jane thought wistfully as she stared at the woman lightly teasing Garrus. _I could do without the father that hates my guts, though._ True to his word, Castis had remained with them, but the turian was tight-faced for the entire meal, focusing only on his lunch and openly ignoring Jane and John. Whenever his wife tried to engage him in the conversation, he’d only grunt or give one-word answers, earning an eye roll from Solana as Yeloris would shift the conversation to more pleasant topics. _Garrus is lucky I love him,_ she thought irritably, tapping her foot rapidly against the floor. _Otherwise, I would SO have a plan for this asshole later._

Soon, Sol’s bright voice cut through her thoughts and Jane perked up, trying her best to shake her dour thoughts and engage with her new sister. “So, Gar says you’re a soldier?”

Jane nodded, taking a sip of her water and feeling the reassuring weight of Garrus’s hand on her thigh. “I am,” she replied. “John was too, but now he’s too busy saving the Citadel with your brother.” 

Sol cocked her head, her expression curious. “So...are you stationed here?” 

“No,” Jane replied, working to keep the strain out of her voice. _They’re honest questions… she doesn’t know_. “Right now, I don’t know my next set of orders, actually. I’m… in a bit of a holding pattern.” 

“Probably a deserter awaiting trial,” Castis muttered under his breath, evoking a sharp hiss from Yeloris. “We all know humans have _no_ sense of honor.”

Finally, Jane had reached her limit- there was a lot she was willing to take, but this was bordering on too much. She turned to Castis, her grey eyes full of quiet fury. “You haven’t even been bothered to find out who I was, have you?” 

“You’re a transient that has tricked my son into thinking he’s bonded with you,” he shot back, an angry rumble coursing over the table. “I haven’t deemed it necessary.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John tense up and she felt her bondmate’s talons digging into her leg. Giving John a subtle shake of her head, she placed her hand on Garrus’s and turned her full focus on Castis. _Fuck it,_ he asked for it, she thought, trying to work out how she would apologize for this later. _I’ll accept a lot, but I’ll be damned if I tolerate this level of disrespect any longer._ “You might have wanted to,” Jane said coldly, her eyes locked to his. “I may be a lot of things, but one thing I have in _abundance_ is _honor_ , sir. I honor every commitment I make, be it to my mate or to the Alliance. I honored that commitment to the point where it almost killed me… sir.” 

“Jane,” Garrus said warningly, tightening his grip on her hand and leaning closer to her. “You don’t have to do this… it isn’t worth it.” 

“No, I _want_ to,” Jane spat back. “I have sat here and listened to every single insult your father has thrown at us this afternoon without complaint, but when he questions my _honor_ ,” Jane was so furious that she was practically shaking at this point, but she no longer cared, “then I think he’s _earned_ the Commander Jane Shepard crash course, don’t you? Especially since he couldn’t be _bothered_ to find out,” she hissed through gritted teeth.

“Dad, you need to apologize,” Sol said quietly, glancing around the table and nervously clicking her talons together. “That was uncalled for.” 

“I will _not_ ,” Castis replied, his gaze leveled firmly at Jane. “This human seems to think she’s even _remotely_ worthy of my son- I’ve seen nothing to confirm that fact.” 

“If you’re waiting for me to say I’m worthy of your son, I won’t because I can’t,” Jane replied evenly, earning a hiss from Garrus and a trill of smug satisfaction from his father. “I thank everything I can think of that he’s chosen me out of everyone out there. _But_ ,” she barked, “I _am_ worthy of your respect, and I will be _damned_ if I tolerate this level of insolence from anyone.” At the sound of her voice, Garrus flinched, no doubt glancing around the restaurant to see just how much of a scene they were making. “You want to know why I’m here? It’s because I am the sole fucking survivor of an attack on Akuze- my team died defending the colony from a thresher maw attack. I saw them go down,” she said, her voice wavering, barely noticing Garrus gripping her back, “and I was the only one left... broken, bleeding and left for dead with half a goddamn body covered in boiling fucking acid! And even though I can barely feel anything anymore and I see my team _dissolving in front of my fucking eyes_ every night in my goddamn dreams, I will _still_ happily answer the call and serve... because the one thing I have in motherfucking _spades_ is _honor_ , you arrogant prick!” 

Unable to take any more, Jane threw down her napkin and stormed out of the restaurant, unwilling to listen to anything else for the afternoon- _if he says one more word to me I might kill him,_ she growled, sitting down on the bench and placing her head between her legs. _I need to send a message to Garrus,_ she thought as she fought to control her breathing. _He and John can meet me at home, but there’s no fucking way I’m going back in there._

Soon, she felt the bench move and she tensed, not sure if she wanted to hear from Garrus or John just yet. “Leave me alone,” she muttered, not looking up. “I’m not in the mood.” 

“I’d imagine not,” Yeloris replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been through a lot, it seems.” Snapping her head up at the voice, she stared in shock as Yeloris gently squeezed her arm. “Would you like to walk home with me, Jane? After that, I think we both could use some fresh air… don’t you?”

Too stunned to say anything, Jane could only nod, rising shakily to her feet and staring at Yeloris. The turian simply put her arm around her and guided her down the street, ignoring the looks of the curious passerby who had to be wondering what the turian could possibly want with the red-faced and shaking human. _Why is she being so nice to me_ , Jane wondered, letting herself be calmed down by the low hum coming from the turian next to her. _I just exploded on her husband- there’s no way she wants me around her family now._

After walking a few blocks, Jane finally felt strong enough to use her voice again. “I didn’t want you to leave everyone,” she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sure your family is probably worried about you.”

“That’s funny,” Yeloris replied, her hand resting on Jane’s back, “I thought I _was_ with my family. Did something change that I wasn’t aware of?” 

Jane’s jaw dropped as she stared at his mother, not quite sure what she'd just heard. “But I thought-”

Yeloris just smiled, letting out an amused-sounding chirp as she clasped her hands behind her back. “Your mate is my son, Jane- this is hardly the first blowup between one of my children and my husband that I’ve seen, and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” When she noticed Jane’s stunned expression, she reached out and caressed Jane’s cheek, causing her to close her eyes at the soft touch. “Would your mother turn you away because of a fight, little one?”

Jane sighed, then looked down at the ground. “I wouldn’t know, ma’am- I never had a mother,” she said wistfully. “It’s always just been me and John.” 

“Please, call me Yeloris,” she replied, her mandibles fluttering as she gave Jane a sad little smile. “Perhaps I should rephrase the question- do you think your brother would leave you because of a fight?” 

Jane shook her head furiously. “We’ve been fighting since we could talk, but no matter what, he’s my brother- I’ll always have his back, just like he’d have mine.” 

“That’s because you’re family,” she replied, her three long fingers gently cupping Jane’s chin. “One little fight doesn’t change that...and particularly not one that was well-deserved.” 

Jane just stared at the turian as she resumed walking, her brain moving in a million different directions. “But I don't understand," she stammered, trying to get her brain to make sense of things, "Castis is-” 

“An asshole would be how you humans refer to it, I believe,” she replied with that same smirk Jane had seen on her son’s face, her stark white markings shining against her tawny plates. “I’m his mate, but that doesn’t mean I agree with everything he says. _Fortunately_ , I have my own mind… as do you.” When Jane chuckled in amazement, Yeloris let out a happy little chirp, tapping lightly on Jane’s bondmark. “You humans don’t recognize this as marriage, do you?” 

Jane shook her head. “No ma... Yeloris,” she corrected herself. “I looked into marriage ceremonies, but there are no turian-human contracts- we’d need permission from the Alliance and the Hierarchy to make it official, so we’re just going with what we have.” 

Yeloris glanced over at the fountain and the flowers, trailing her fingers along the tops of the multicolored blossoms. “But you want to.” 

“I do, yes.” She laughed, leaning over and allowing herself to touch the soft petals. “Funny, until I met him, I never thought about something like marriage- it's crazy how things change when you find the right person, huh?” 

His mother laughed, the soft rumble rolling over Jane and seeping some of the stress from her body. “I believe my son would say the same thing about you, little one.” 

Jane laughed, feeling a lot more comfortable now that the restaurant was behind them. “While I love having a nickname, I think I’m older than Garrus and Sol, Yeloris.” 

“That may be true, but you’re still the smallest of my children,” she replied, cocking her head to look at Jane before putting her hands on her hips. “You humans are so _tiny_ \- are you sure you won’t grow anymore?”

Jane let out a snort of laughter, covering her mouth to stifle the noise. However, trying to hide it only made things worse, and Jane ended up letting out snorts and peals of laughter. Looking confused at what was so funny but accepting it anyway, Yeloris wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her close, letting her head rest against the sharp angles of her chest. “I like this sound from you better,” Yeloris said quietly as she stroked Jane’s hair, the soft hum of her sub-vocals vibrating against her face. “Try to do it more often, little one- it makes you lighter.”

“I will,” she replied, laughing even harder as Yeloris picked a bluish-purple flower and tucked it into Jane’s bun. “I don’t think we’re supposed to pick these,” Jane whispered, looking around furtively for anyone who might harass them about it. “We might get in trouble.” 

Yeloris gave her a wide grin, her mandibles fluttering as she let out a happy chirp. “Then I suppose we’d better hurry to the apartment, no?” Grabbing Jane’s hand, she took off at a pace that forced Jane to run to keep up with her, her dress flowing behind her as they moved. “Come, let us get away from the scene of the crime so you can visit with me for a while, little one,” Yeloris said cheerfully as they raced along the Presidium. “Besides, I find myself rather curious about how such a wonderful woman like yourself ended up bonding with my son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I love his mom- I needed her to have a bit of that mischievous streak Garrus has, as well as show us where he gets his compassion from. 
> 
> Sol is also a runner up for Vakarian MVP, as we see she really is, like Garrus said, just as bad as John. But Castis... woof, that man. Glad Jane left the restaurant- this could've gone a lot worse.


	17. Pulling back the curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane talks to Anderson about what happens next

_ _

* * *

“So,” Shepard asked as he stared at his files, barely looking up as Garrus came into the office, “how’s married life treating you?” 

Garrus didn’t even try to fight his smug little grin as he stared at his partner, pleased to be the one harassing him for once. “Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?” 

Instantly, Shepard jerked up his head, an expression of disgust on his face. “Oh dear god, _NO!_ ” When Garrus started to laugh, the man scowled. “I swear... if I could just get rid of you and keep your mom and sister…”

“Package deal,” Garrus replied as he slid into his seat, letting out a happy little trill. “If it were that easy, don’t you think I would’ve gotten rid of you a long time ago?”

“Fair point.” At that, his partner finally sat up, resting his hands on the desk. “So…" he said tentatively, "any word from your dad since our shining example of inter-species diplomacy?” 

“Nope,” Garrus said curtly, sitting in his chair. “And I’m pretty sure my life is better for it.” He looked down at his screen, working to calm himself down- after that disaster of a lunch, the mere mention of his father was enough to set his nerves on edge. “I have talked to Sol though… she says you two have been chatting?” He raised his brow plates at the man across from him. “What exactly are you two up to, Shepard?” 

“Just getting to know my spiky little sister-in-law,” he replied casually. “And learning a whole lot about you… such as how cute you were with feathers. Turns out your mom has quite a few pictures, and she’s totally willing to share them- I could get used to this, you know.” 

“Remind me to intercept all of Sol’s messages from now on,” Garrus growled, earning him a chuckle from Shepard. “But,” he grumbled, looking down at the screen, “I’m glad you and Jane get along with them… it means a lot.” 

Shepard nodded. “Me and Janey don’t really have any family, so…” He let out a deep sigh, then stared up at the ceiling. “It’s weird- I’m not used to having anyone other than Uncle David and Nana giving a shit about us,” he said sheepishly, raking a hand through his hair. “So… it’s nice to be part of a family... even if it is yours,” he said teasingly. 

“Nana?” Garrus cocked his head at Shepard, curious- the only person he’d ever heard Jane talk about other than John was Anderson. “Who’s that?”

“My old trainer,” his partner replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “She's a tough old bird that took me under her wing after I got recruited by the Alliance.” Shepard chuckled to himself, tapping something out on his omnitool. “Considering I haven’t been murdered yet, I think she’s got a soft spot for me.”

“If she’s dealt with you this long, then she’s obviously senile or crazy,” Garrus replied, laughing as he settled back into his seat. “I can’t imagine someone unrelated to you putting up with your crap, Shepard.” 

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you,” Shepard replied, laughing as he turned back to his terminal. “Talking shit about her is liable to make her appear behind you… and I don't know about you, but personally, I rather like living.” 

_ _

* * *

After her workout, Jane sat on the bench, taking a sip of her water as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. _I never thought I’d have this again, s_ he thought to herself as she lowered her head, taking a moment to catch her breath. _I feel like I’ve gotten a brand-new life,_ she thought with a smile, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. _And strangely enough, I’m finally happy._

Jane knew that she owed a lot of that renewed confidence to her brother and the dashing turian who, for some inexplicable reason, thought that she was absolutely amazing. In the beginning, she’d tried to be pragmatic, not wanting to invest too much of herself in anything. _He won’t want you when he sees you broken,_ that voice inside her head had said, coloring her newfound happiness with doubt. _He deserves someone better, someone stronger than you, Jane- what can you even offer him?_

And on the first night she’d had one of her nightmares, the kind where she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs and clawing at the skin she could swear was burning, she thought that he’d surely decide that she was too much trouble and walk away, leaving her alone with nothing but the darkness and the painful memories for company. But instead of leaving, he’d only drawn her closer, cradling her in his arms and humming to her softly. _I’m here,_ he’d said. _I’ve got you, Jane._

And just as Dr. Tipton told her it would, the voice inside her head gradually began to fade, only coming up in the between times, the times when she felt lost and alone. It used to be that the darkness lasted every second of the day- back then, just opening her eyes was a struggle, and every day she got out the bed was a testament to her grit and patience. But now, her days were filled with laughter and a quiet kind of hope, slowly pushing back the curtain of darkness she’d been content to hide behind. 

“Why am I not surprised to see that Eliza Higgins gets around,” a voice said from behind her that caused Jane to break out into a big smile. “Do I even want to know why the Citadel DNA scanners have no record of a Jane Shepard anywhere?” 

Jane turned to Anderson, a wry smile dancing across her lips. “Depends on how much deniability you want, Uncle David.”

“I thought as much,” he replied. “This is _exactly_ the reason I told John you had to stay with him.” When Jane just smirked, Anderson shook his head. “You do realize that you could at least _try_ to do things properly, don’t you?” 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Jane asked teasingly, standing up from the bench to hug the older man. “Besides, it’s your fault- you gave me the idea.”

Anderson laughed, extending his arm to her. “And how, pray tell, did I do that?” 

“You used my alias for my appointments,” she replied with a shrug. “Once you gave me the idea, it wasn't that hard from there to hack into the biometrics database and switch things up for a little while.” 

Anderson gave her a stern look, which only served to make Jane giggle as they headed out of the gym and into the Presidium. “I didn’t hear any of that, Janey.”

“Ooops- sorry about that,” Jane replied, not sounding the least bit sorry. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Anderson said as they sat down on a park bench, “other than indiscriminately committing felonies, how have you been? Having fun living like a civilian for a while?” 

Jane smiled, closing her eyes and soaking in the warmth of the sun on her face. “I am, actually. It’s been nice being with John again...” She trailed off, then fingered the tiny cat charm on her necklace, a gag gift from Garrus. _Since you insist on calling me a cat_ , he’d said, _now you can always have your cat with you._ “And a new family.” 

Still irritatingly sharp, Anderson raised an eyebrow. “Would this have anything to do with me suddenly inheriting a turian nephew?” When Jane blushed, Anderson just smiled. “You don’t have to go back,” he said quietly. “It’s ok to want a normal life, Janey.” 

“I liked my life,” Jane snapped back, raising her head and staring at her old friend. “I want to feel useful again, David. I love John and I love being with him, but I need to make my own way. And yes, I love Garrus, but we both know that the Alliance is my career- he wouldn’t want me giving that up for him.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Anderson asked, glancing at Jane before staring off in the distance. When Jane didn’t answer, he gave a soft sigh. “Look, I’ve never tried to tell you what to do, Jane, but I want you to think about this, ok? But, if you decide that you want to get back to work…” Anderson tapped a few keys on his omnitool, then patted her on the shoulder. “You know how to find me.” 

_ _

* * *

Jane was usually quiet, but she was almost stoic as he set the table for their weekly dinner.“John, can I talk to you for a minute?” Jane asked as she sat down at the table, a faraway look on her face while John set her container of pasta in front of her. “I need to get your opinion on something.” 

“The answer is yes, I think moving back in with me is a fabulous idea,” John replied, heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. “Anything else on your mind?”

Jane snickered. “Haha, very funny Johnny- I’m serious,” she said as she shifted in her seat. “I need your advice- don’t make me regret asking you.” 

Rolling his eyes, John grabbed the bottle and two glasses, setting one down in front of his sister. “Well, since I know my partner didn’t knock you up and you’re not asking me how I feel about being an uncle, I’m all ears, I guess.” 

“You never know,” Jane replied wickedly. “That could be my question.” 

“Then I hope you have a casket big enough for the chicken cat,” he said calmly, filling her glass. Jane shot him a murderous look as he filled his own glass, sitting down across from her. “But other than that, what’s your question, Jane Brain?” 

“Why’d you leave the Alliance?” Jane asked quietly. “I mean… you had it all, Johnny- you’re the friggin hero of the Skyllian Blitz… why step down?”

John sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Do we have to talk about this, Janey? It’s ancient history… there’s nothing to tell anymore.” 

“Please,” Jane said quietly, twirling the pasta around her fork. “I need to know, Johnny- why’d you leave?” 

John sighed again, wishing his sister would forget about this. However, John wasn't stupid- he knew there wasn't a shot in hell that she was going to let this go. When he stared out into the distance and didn't respond, Jane put her hand on his, effectively letting him know the time to stall had passed. “I left because of you,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Jane just stared at him, a confused look on her face. "I don't understand," she said quietly. "What did I have to do with anything?"

“You only joined the Alliance because of me… and then when you got hit on Akuze…” John’s voice trailed off and he stared at his food, no longer hungry in the slightest. “All my life, my only job was to protect you, Janey… and I _failed_. Hearing all those people call me a hero when I couldn’t save you… it was just too much- I needed the space.” Jane raised her eyes, and John hated the look of surprise and pity he saw on her face. “No,” he said firmly, shaking his head, “don’t do that- I’m fine with how my life ended up. I just… I just wish I could’ve made yours better… that’s all.” 

“But I _like_ being a soldier,” Jane said quietly, her fingers tapping the edge of the table. “It… it’s the only time I’m not ‘Johnny’s weird little sister’. And... I even like being Commander Shepard," she admitted. "It makes me feel… like I matter, I guess.” 

“If that’s the case,” John said slowly, staring down at his lap, “then why are you hiding, Janey? We both know that the world would be at your feet if you told people you were here- what gives?”

“Because I’m not a hero,” she said bitterly. “I _survived_ \- that’s all I did. I spent years regrowing half my body and learning how to walk again- it’s not heroic, it’s pathetic.” She scowled at the plate, stabbing her food angrily with her fork. “If they want a hero, they can come and see you.” 

“Sometimes, just surviving is enough,” John replied, taking a sip of his wine. “Not every hero is made killing everything that moves, Janey- sometimes it’s heroic enough to just survive when the whole damn world wants you dead. Hell, you and I know that feeling better than anyone,” he said mirthlessly, staring at his cup. “And you’re not only surviving, but you’re _thriving_ \- that’s pretty fucking amazing in my book, sis.”

Jane didn’t answer- instead, she gave a dismissive snort and stared off into the distance for a moment, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. “So… I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

John groaned, having a pretty good idea what she was going to ask him. “Go ahead… I’m surprised you lasted this long.” 

His sister paused, running her finger over the rim of her wine glass. “Why did you and bitchy- I mean, Ashley, break up?”

John stifled a laugh at the forgotten nickname. “Lots of reasons,” he said after a moment, leaning back in his chair. “After you got hurt and I got out, a lot of things just became clear for me… we didn’t last too much longer after that.”

At his words, Jane’s face fell, and all John wanted to do was reach over the table and hug her. “Was it just too hard to be apart? Do you think if you’d stayed in the Alliance, you two would’ve stayed together? Or if you both weren't serving?”

Finally realizing what this was all about, John did get up, wrapping an arm around his sister as he pulled a chair next to her. “You and Garrus are _not_ me and Ash,” John said firmly. “He’s not jealous or resentful of you, sis- he genuinely wants to see you happy.” Unable to resist, he squeezed her shoulder and laughed. “You and Vakarian are so damn right for each other it’s disgusting.” He made a face, and Jane giggled. “Seriously, half of the time I catch him just grinning off into space like a moron- if he starts daydreaming and I get shot, I’m blaming you, Janey.”

“I think you’ll survive,” Jane said dryly, twirling the pasta on her fork before letting it fall back to her plate. “It’s just… I don’t know how we’re going to handle this while I’m on a ship.” 

“Um, I think you got that wrong- you meant to say how I’m going to survive, didn't you?” John replied, shaking his head. “Sheesh, Jane- are you trying to take a page out of my book?” She looked up at him with confusion, and he let out a deep sigh. “Look, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that you two are the most loyal and sappy bastards out there- there’s no way that a stupid little mission is going to yank you guys apart. Hell, I’m just dreading when you get back, cause you guys are gonna hole up in that little apartment and start boning like rabbits… or whatever.” He shuddered. “And I’m gonna be stuck fielding questions about why no one has seen my partner in days... thanks a lot, Janey.” 

“Anytime,” she said quietly, smiling at her plate. “Hey, that’s what sisters are for, right?” 

“Right,” John answered with a shaky smile of his own. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's eat this takeout - you can tell me all about your new and fabulous assignment while I pretend to care, ok?"

Jane laughed, punching him in the shoulder and John gave her a bright grin, working hard to ignore the feeling of loneliness that was growing in his stomach at the thought of losing his sister again.

_ _

* * *

As Garrus sat on the couch and fiddled with his datapad, he could see Jane leaning against the doorframe, twiddling her fingers. “Hey,” she said softly, “can I talk to you for a second?” 

He put down the datapad and smiled, patting the seat next to him. “Always.” 

Slowly, Jane walked over and sat down, resting her head on his arm and picking at a piece of non-existent lint on her shirt. “I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how you’re going to react.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” he teased. “Are you about to tell me you’ve secretly got another bondmate out there somewhere and you’re leaving me for them?”

At that, Jane stared up at him, a look of pure horror on her face. “God, no!" She tapped the side of her neck, then grabbed his hand. "I'm officially a one-turian woman, remember?” 

Garrus chuckled, bumping his head lightly against hers. “Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Finally, Jane let out a laugh and he smiled, tracing his talon over her bondmark. “What’s on your mind?” 

She blew out a deep breath, then closed her eyes. “Uncle David offered me a posting on the shakedown run of the SSV Normandy as his XO.” 

Something about the name of the ship stood out to him, but the look on Jane’s face pushed the question out of his mind. Confused, Garrus blinked, desperately trying to figure out why she looked so sad about this. “I’m not following you,” he said slowly, staring at her and wondering what he was missing. “You’ve been training for something like this.”

Jane nodded. “Yes.” 

“And you’ve been looking to get back out there.” Instead of brightening, her expression grew sadder and sadder by the minute. “I’m sorry, is this a human thing? All I’m hearing is good news, but you look like you’re about to start leaking at any moment... help me out here, Jane.” 

“It’s called crying,” Jane replied, sniffling as she wiped her eyes. “And I’ll have you know that I don’t cry.”

“Well, there’s water coming out of your eyes-” Garrus started to say more, but the look in her eyes just made him hold up his hands in apology. “Never mind, I was mistaken- Jane Shepard doesn’t cry.” 

“That’s better,” Jane said, patting his chest and letting out a soft laugh. “I knew you were smart.” 

“I would hope so,” Garrus replied, squeezing her arm. “So, since you are certainly _not_ crying, how about you tell me what’s got you _not_ crying about what seems to be everything you’ve worked for?” 

“I have to leave you,” Jane said bitterly, staring at her hands. “And because we’re not ‘officially’ married, there’s no guarantee where I’m going to be stationed next… or if you can come with me.

“Ah,” he said quietly, finally understanding her concern. “And you’re worried about us.” She nodded, and he let out a soft hum, holding her close. “Do you remember what I said a while back?” 

Jane sighed, twisting her hair around her fingers. “Yeah, but that was when-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Garrus said firmly, pressing his head to hers. “I’m with you through whatever, Jane, so there’s no need to worry about it- whatever happens, we’ll figure it out, ok?” She started to protest again, but he kissed her instead. “When do you leave?” 

“Two weeks,” she said quietly. “Uncle David is finalizing the crew… he said he wanted to ask me before putting a formal request.” 

Finally, he remembered what was bugging him and he sat forward, staring at his bondmate in amazement. “Did you say you’re going to serve on the SSV Normandy?”

Jane nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Garrus shook his head, letting out a light laugh. “You don’t know the history of that ship, do you?” 

“Um…” she thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "Can't say that I do...why?"

“That ship is a collaboration between the Hierarchy and the Alliance,” Garrus said thoughtfully, then smiled at his mate. “Guess who was on the committee to get that built?”

“Please don’t say your dad,” she moaned, burying her head in his chest. “I’m excited about this and I don’t want to piss myself off if I can help it.” 

“Thankfully, no,” Garrus replied with an amused chirp. “But your admirer was,” he said teasingly. “I wonder if he put in a request to get you on board.”

“Not following you,” Jane said, craning her neck to look at him. “Who are you talking about?”

“General Caelrian,” he answered, laughing. “Ilya’s dad, remember? Guess when he figured out who you were, he thought having a bonded human serve aboard the first human-turian built vessel would be a damn good move.” He chuckled, then pulled her into his lap. "Besides, I’m proud of you,” he murmured into her neck. “My mate is the executive officer on the SS Normandy… I think I find that kind of sexy, Jane.” 

“Sexy, huh?” Jane said with a laugh, resting her head against his. “What, does the idea of me in dress blues do it for you?” She pressed her lips to his, making his sub-vocals rumble with excitement. “Turned on by the idea of me with regulation hair again?”

“You’re always sexy,” he purred, resting his hands on her waist and lightly nipping at the bondmark on her neck. “But I have to admit, I _am_ slightly turned on by the idea of you barking orders and making grown men cower at the sight of you.” 

“I knew I loved you for a reason,” Jane murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just remember, I expect my mate to give me a proper welcome when I get home, ok?”

Garrus laughed, running his hands up the back of her shirt and nuzzling his forehead to hers. “Is that an order, _Commander_?”

“Damn straight,” she replied, giving him a long, deep kiss and looking him in the eyes, her grey ones locked to his blues. "Because no matter what, I'm always coming home to you, Vakarian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... some readers might notice, but we've got a guest character coming up! Super excited to bring them into this AU, but I'm also super sad- we're coming to the end of this tale soon! 
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in sticking with this crew for the events of the regular game- there would be some twists and turns (OBVIOUSLY), but I'm really starting to noodle on expanding this universe a little further!


	18. Unexpected Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks an old friend for a favor... and gets a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, no lie, this was one of my favorite chapters to write! Co-written with [@Rosebud1773](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud1773/pseuds/Rosebud1773), this chapter guest stars Nana, the snarky asari from her series, [ Welcome to the Snark Side: A Shakarian Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595116)! You have her to thank for this adventure, btw- I was balking for months on writing a story in the Mass Effect universe... she got me off my butt and poked and prodded until I did it. 
> 
> So, without further adieu, we present to you... the chapter!

_ _

* * *

_This can’t possibly be a good idea,_ John thought as he approached Anderson’s apartment, nervously adjusting his shirt. _Are you sure you want to get involved in this? You could’ve left well enough alone- Nana was on Palaven, torturing others and decidedly not thinking about you- ever think that leaving that crazy old asari alone might do wonders for your life expectancy?_

John was perfectly content with his new existence- life on the Citadel was quiet, and he was fine with that. _If the worst I have to deal with is angry old shopkeepers and snarky turians for the rest of my life, then I’d say I’m doing pretty good,_ he thought to himself. Anderson had done everything in his power to get him to stay, but after all the bullshit they’d given him around what happened to Jane, John couldn’t deal with the Alliance anymore- he got out as fast as he could, using the last of his pull to settle in at C-Sec, content to take the cases no one else wanted. Something about being anonymous resonated with him (everyone refused to believe that the man they considered a joke of a C-Sec officer could really be the same Shepard that had single-handedly held back the invaders on Elysium)- it was also why he hadn’t given Jane too much flack about her choice.

He hadn’t used his biotics in years- there hadn't been a need for it. However, desperate times called for desperate measures- making sure no one was around, John took a deep breath and breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to bring up a barrier. It certainly wasn’t much and it damn sure wouldn’t be able to protect anyone else, but it should at least keep Nana from killing him if she slung even a modicum of her power at him… he hoped. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _She’s not going to murder me in front of Uncle David… at least, I hope she won’t._

Taking a deep breath, he rang the buzzer and waited. Before long, the door opened up and Anderson’s face appeared in front of him. “John,” he said warmly, clapping him on the shoulder, “come on in- she’s been waiting for you.” The older man let out a low whistle as they walked down the hall. “You sure you want to do this, Shepard?”

“You forced my hand, Uncle David,” he replied, swallowing nervously. “Janey needs this- for her, I’ll deal with almost anything.”

“You say that now,” Anderson said warningly. “Natearus is still… less than pleased with you, son.”

“When has that ever stopped me before?” John said casually, walking into the living room and plastering a bright and charming smile on his face- the old asari sitting in the chair, however, was not amused. Instantly, John felt like he was eighteen again, getting caught sneaking back into the house after a night on the town- he anxiously rubbed his ears at the memory. _Here we go_ , he thought, taking a deep breath. “Hey, Nana… How’s it been?”

_ _

* * *

Natearus T’Loak tracked John’s every movement as he seemed to walk meekly into the room behind Anderson. That quick rub at his ears wasn’t lost on her and she found herself suppressing a satisfied smirk. _Haven’t forgotten what happens when I catch you red-handed, eh, boy?_ However, she kept that thought to herself- deep down, Nana still felt a sense of boiling anger over the boy's decision to cut and run. When John turned his head to glance back at Anderson, however, Nana’s frown deepened and she nearly rose from her chair then to snatch his ear. Instead, she held her position and her tongue, fuming over the absence of his amp. _Idiot boy… takes a job with C-Sec and expects to just… walk away... from his biotics. Not too smart are you, Johnny-boy? Your sister must have gotten all the brains in the womb._

“ _Ooooh_... so that's how it is then, boy? You run off... half-cocked with less training than a wild varren...” Nana gave him a look that would have curdled milk as she stood and strolled toward him. She stopped beside him, eyes narrowed with barely controlled anger. “Think you've learned everything you can from ol' Nana... Nearly get yourself killed! And then what do you do... _Goddess_ , strongest biotic in the Alliance, decorated war hero... and you throw it _all_ away... to sit behind a desk!” Without a second thought, she popped the back of his head with her palm. However, for all the good it did, his head might as well have been a block of concrete. This wasn't a social call and she knew it- something was up. Grumbling, she continued to glare at him. “Idiot boy...”

“Hey!” John yelled, throwing up his hands to defend himself from Nana’s onslaught. “That’s not what I came here for!” Suddenly, Nana landed another hard wallop to the back of his head, making John wince. “ _Ow_ , stop that, you crazy old bat! I’m here about Janey, Nana!”

Nana's expression pinched into something closer to open anger as she eyed him suspiciously. The mention of his twin stalled the next smack she meant to deliver to that thick skull of his, and she realized she might have finally addled his brain enough to draw out the reason for the call. “Old bat, is it?” Nana growled and snatched hold of his ear. “Tell me what that sister of yours has done this time... and you _might_ just retain this thing you call an ear!”

John yelped, rubbing his ear and pointing furiously at Anderson. “Ask him!” The moment she released him, he rubbed the back of his head and glowered at the old asari. “ _He’s_ the one setting her up!”

“I’m not setting her up, John,” Anderson said wearily, moving to sit a comfortable distance away from Nana. “She wants to go back out there… I’m just giving her the chance to do it.”

“Yeah, and you’ve got nothing to do with that Spectre that’s been hanging around her, either,” John shot back irritably. “How about you tell me what the hell _is_ going on, Uncle David?”

“There's a _Spectre_... watching _my_ Janey? _Goddess_ , if the two of you had a single brain cell between you, you'd be dangerous.” Nana growled at the pair of human men. The twins might make her want to pull her scalp tentacles out some days, but she was still protective of them. She had taken them in, cared for them, trained them when they had no one else. Her next words were colder than any she had spoken to John during this 'visit'. “ _Who?_ I want a name.”

“Nihlus Kryik,” John spat out, getting up from his seat. “He’s been sniffing around Janey for the last few months and _he’s_ -” he shot a finger in Anderson’s direction, “-been in on it.”

Nana's angry gaze settled on Anderson then. She changed gears quickly, her tone dripping honey. _Kill ‘em with kindness, eh, ol’ girl?_ It was a tactic that had worked a good many times with this particular man. The only thing that betrayed the intensity of her anger were her flashing green eyes. “What are you doing, dear? Why have the girl watched? _Goddess_ , hasn't she been through enough? Planning to throw her back out there, are you? Let those rabid varren rip her apart this time?”

Anderson sighed. “You both know I can’t tell you about Alliance business.” When John rolled his eyes, he reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, you have my word- I’m always going to look out for her… that’s a promise, John.”

Nana shook her head and took a seat once more, her eyes firmly locked on Anderson. The gears were spinning in her head as she pieced together the tidbits of information she had gleaned from the two men. “Make good on that promise... or you'll have me to answer to.” Sitting back, the asari crossed her legs, folding her hands around her knee. Her eyes trailed back to John, pinning him to the spot like a fly caught in a flytrap. “Now... mind explaining why calling me all the way to the Citadel was such a good idea? You knew he wouldn't spill- what's the thinking, boy?” The second he started to open his mouth, she leaned forward, holding up a single finger and giving him the look of death. “Lie to me and I'll fry your tongue right out of your mouth.”

“I wanted to see what you could do for Janey,” John admitted. “You know she got fake married, right?”

“I'm old, dear, not stupid. News like that travels fast... especially between old friends. Yeloris sent a message the second she saw her boy's bondmark.” Nana snarked with a laugh. It struck her a moment later exactly how John had phrased that question and she frowned at him. “Nothin' fake about the turian idea of marriage. Tell that turian boy he's not really 'married' to your sister and.... well... you might end up missing parts.”

John just stared at the old woman, blinking. “How do you know Garrus’s mom?”

“Yeloris... oh yes, boy, I know her well. Bonded with that pompous C-Sec detective. Retired now, I think. Still an ass. _Goddess_ , that Castis makes my tentacles itch.” Nana shook her head with an irritated grumble and scratched absently at said tentacles.

Glancing up again, she realized they were waiting for her to finish her tale of how she knew the turian woman. “Well... the girl got herself exposed to an eezo leak barely a year before she conceived her first chick. Worried her brood might end up biotics. Turian's have strange ideas about how to handle that. Anyway, a few years before official biotic aptitude testing was required, she asked me to test both of her children. Keep it quiet if they came back with even a trace of biotic ability. Girl saved my life once. Figured it was the least I could do to repay the debt.”

The asari scratched at her head again briefly and realized the room had remained silent. Neither man gave any indication he was about to say anything, so rubbing her neck, Nana glanced between them and released an irritated sigh. “Why bring the bonding up? Nothing to be done about it now. Besides, Janey's a grown woman by human standards- I'm pretty sure that means she can tell you all to kiss her ass and do what she wants.”

“Well, if she’s shipping out… I want her to have a reason to come home,” John admitted. “And I don’t want the Alliance to treat Garrus like they did me… if anything happens to her, he deserves to know… No one should be left in the dark like that, Nana.”

Nana thought about that for a moment and realized exactly what it was that John really wanted. “You wanna help her make this thing legal... Council _and_ Alliance legal. Is that it? That's gonna take some work and... some delicate twitching of strings.” She closed her eyes in thought for a moment, rubbing at that damnable itch that tickled the tip of the lower tentacle near the nape of her neck. When she looked toward John again, he seemed a little crestfallen. “I didn't say it couldn't be done. There are a couple of people I can squeeze a little, wring out a favor owed here and there.” Then her eyes turned to Anderson, giving the man a sweet smile. “Be a dear, David- call in the favors you've racked up.” Finally, she pointed at John, a hard look on her face as her eyes locked onto him. “And _you_ might just owe me your firstborn if I have to wade through a mountain of red tape.”

“I know,” John said quietly, staring down at his hands. “But they’re my family, Nana- I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

“It's about time you stopped acting like a selfish little pyjack. Finally grew up, did ya? Only took your sister getting herself bonded to do it. Maybe there's a speck of hope for you yet, boy.” Nana smiled and nodded in approval. “Make good on helping to set this right for Janey and... I _might_... consider forgiving you.”

“The Normandy leaves dry dock in a week and a half," Anderson informed the asari. She raised her eyebrows- he wasn't telling her anything she couldn't find out on her own. The docking schedules were common knowledge- there was nothing classified there. "Think you can pull this thing off on short notice, Natearus?”

“If I can’t, dear, I should renounce the Justicar’s Code right now.” Nana cackled at the shocked looks on both men’s faces. She delighted in those looks. Humans were so easily shocked. It made her day. “What, you boys look like I just threatened to eat your pet varren?”

Anderson blanched, staring blankly at the old woman. “You’re a Justicar?”

“Eight hundred years and counting, boy. I’ve been a Justicar longer than your people have been in Council space.” Nana snarked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

John just looked back and forth between the two of them, confusion evident on his face. “You didn’t think you wanted to drop that little nugget when you were kicking my ass all those years ago?”

“Would it have made a difference? Would you have trained harder?" Nana grumbled, staring directly at John. "Maybe stayed and finished what you started?” 

To Nana's delight, John looked away, appropriately chastised. “Probably not.”

“Didn’t think so. Too full of yourself to see the bigger picture in spite of your own nose, boy." Nana growled at him, then looked toward Anderson. "Maybe he'll have better luck with your sister.” 

“Sometimes I wonder why the hell I even bothered calling you again,” John grumbled. “Same old Nana, thinking she knows me again.”

“You call me when you’re out of options. That’s the way it’s always been with you, Johnny. You’d lose your mind if you had to think for yourself.” Nana said quietly as she leaned closer, looking up at the boy. “Not too bright, even from this angle.”

“I'm surprised you can still see anything that isn’t picture fucking perfect,” John shot back. “I did my goddamn job and look where it got me- absolutely nowhere! So _pardon fucking me_ if I don’t want to grace the goddamn galaxy with my ass, Nana- I’m done!”

“Oh yes, the great ‘war hero’... Quitter, more like it. You got nothing because you ran the second it got too real, boy. I would have been proud to call you my prized student… if you had just managed to pull your head out of your butt pucker and look at the galaxy around you. Disgraceful brat! I’ll do this for Janey... you... lose my number, boy.”

John’s face fell for a moment, then hardened- for a second, he looked like the young man she’d cared for all those years ago. “Whatever,” he mumbled. “It wasn’t like it was going to be anything but your way anyway.”

Quick as lightning, Nana’s hand shot out and snatched hold of his ear, dragging him down to her level and almost snarling in his face. “ _Ungrateful child!_ I should flay you on the spot. Enough with the posturing- it’ll get you nowhere. Sit behind your little desk, in your small little world, and ask yourself ‘why’- just one question. When you figure it out, have Janey call me, but don’t you _dare_ reach out to me yourself again.”

John opened and closed his mouth for a second, then his shoulders slumped and his gaze hit the floor. “Look,” he said as he raked his hands through his shaggy hair, shuffling from foot to foot. “That’s… that’s not how I wanted this to go.”

“Should have thought about that before you opened up your mouth and plugged your foot into it clean to your hip, boy. Does that taste good? Can’t imagine it does.” Nana glared up at him, anger warring with stinging feelings- she never thought this request of his would go so badly, either. “If that’s your attempt at an apology, you’ll have to do better than that. I think I taught you better.”

The asari stood there a moment more, waiting. His silence was damn near killing her. She’d taken those in, older though they might have been, and shown them what having a home was like. They’d grown on her and she’d begun to see them as her own, even if Janey never did open up, and it stung more than she cared to admit having John turn his back on her so viciously.

When the silence continued to linger, she took a step toward the door with a bitter nod. _Time to leave. Get this thing done for the girl and wash my hands of her brother._

Just then, John gave her a half-hearted smile, then looked down at the ground. “Nana, in all the time you’ve known me, when has my foot not lived in my fucking mouth?”

“That’s funny. I don’t see your mouth ‘fucking’. Teaching it new tricks these days?” Nana didn't look back at him for a few moments- she was too busy blinking hard to control the burn in her eyes. After a moment, she nodded again. “That foot… it took up permanent residence in your mouth years ago.”

“Sure did,” John replied, shuffling behind her. “Seems like you were always at me for shit like this, huh?”

Glancing back at him, she nodded and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She knew her pale blue skin had darkened nearly to cobalt around her eyes. _Fine, let him see what he’s done. Maybe he’ll pull his head out of his ass and realize his actions affect more than just himself._ “You never learned that lesson, did you?”

“Janey was always the better student, remember?” He sighed, then walked over to the window. “I couldn’t stay,” he said softly. “After they stonewalled me about what happened out there…” His voice broke off, then he clutched his hands behind his back. “I just… after neither of you could get me answers… it wasn’t worth it anymore. She’s the only thing I got, Nana… you _know_ that.”

“Huh… Alliance records aren’t easy to crack, boy. _You_ know that. Triple encrypted- I’m good, but I’m not that good.” Nana huffed a laugh.

“Funny, Janey could’ve done it,” John snarked. “I thought for sure you two together could’ve done something about it.”

“Janey’s a tech-head... I’m not,” she snapped. Then, the asari turned her glare on Anderson. Her eyes narrowed as she angrily pointed a finger at him. “ _You_ should have told him what was going on! Grown-ass men can’t even take responsibility for their own damn actions- I fear for the galaxy with the likes of you in charge!”

Anderson squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, nowhere near pleased to be the focus of the asari’s ire. “I wanted to,” he replied, his voice barely audible. “But her records were sealed- the top brass didn’t want what happened to get out.”

“ _Goddess!_ If I had a credit for every time I’ve heard ‘the top brass’, I’d be one rich bitch!” Nana practically hissed at the man. She shook her head with a sigh then. “You could have told the boy. Who’s he gonna tell? That was his _sister_ laid up with thresher maw acid coursing through her veins! _Family_ … You were _obligated,_ Anderson! No matter what the higher-ups wanted.”

“I _know_ that, but his ties to other units made him a security risk,” Anderson said bleakly, looking down and running his hands over his head. “We couldn’t take the chance on jeopardizing the mission.”

“A security risk? Ha! I’d bet my blue ass he wouldn’t have told a soul. Security risk… Your head’s not on right either. You honestly think he would have put his _sister_ at risk?”

“I know,” Anderson replied, avoiding the looks John and Natearus were giving him- obviously, he and John had been through this particular conversation before. “Believe me, I wish I’d done things differently.” He looked over at John, then sighed. “If I had, I don’t think we’d be where we are right now.”

“If you say ‘I know’ one more time, I’m liable to box your ears too. Seems that’s the only thing those little nubs on your head are good for.” Nana crossed her arms and tapped her foot at him. “Now that you realize you should have played this differently… _and_ you know I have top clearance as a Justicar, why wouldn’t we be where we are now?”

Anderson’s eyes darted to John again before returning to Nana. “John, do you mind-”

 _“FUCK THAT!”_ John spat back, his face tight. “I love you to death, Uncle David, but I’m about ten seconds from losing my _goddamn_ mind right now- something’s up, and it’s got me and Janey smack dab in the middle of it!” He fumed for a moment, then paced around the room. “For _once_ , just tell me what the hell is going on around here!”

“You were being evaluated for the Spectre’s, John,” Anderson said wearily. “But when you quit, they went to Janey instead. However, Udina doesn’t want her… he knows she’s _close_ to Vakarian. So,” the older man looked away, then sat on the couch, folding his hands in his lap. “He sent Kryik over to check you both out… he wanted to see if he could override her candidacy.”

“And I blew that one to hell,” John muttered. “Fuck me sideways… you know if she gets it, she’s gonna accept. Goddamn it, she doesn't need that kind of responsibility hanging over her head... not now.” He turned to Nana, eyes pleading. “Is there anything you can do about this?”

Nana had visibly paled as she stood there staring at Anderson, her earlier anger replaced by something closer to dread. “Do you realize what you’ve done, boy? Once someone is chosen… it’s a done deal- there’s no going back. Oh sure, the Council might revoke a Spectre’s ‘official’ status, but their order is like ours- they’re like Justicars. Once a Spectre, always a Spectre.”

John raised an eyebrow. “You’re rambling, Nana.”

“Shut it, boy. I’m still considering frying that tongue right out of your head.” Nana grumbled as she tapped her lower lip with a knuckle. She looked to Anderson again thoughtfully. “You said that ship of yours leaves dry dock in a week and a half? Damn," she muttered. "I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“Why?” John asked, staring at Nana with concern. “What’s going through that brain of yours, old woman?”

“Call me ‘old’...one more time, smartass,” Nana snapped. The young man had settled back into a familiar annoyance instead of a viper that needed beheading. “To answer your question… I’m chewing the hell out of this problem. Do you have any idea how many channels I’ll have to dig through? How much red tape I’ll have to bury my blue ass in to even get close to making this thing legal?”

The boy batted his long lashes at her, a teasing smirk on his face. “But I thought _you_ could do _anything_? Don’t tell me that there’s a _problem_ that Nana is going to _run_ from… just because it’s _hard_ …” His posture had relaxed again, and he folded his hands behind his head. “How am I _ever_ supposed to learn if the _master_ gives up?”

Nana groaned and rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling with a shake of her head. “ _Goddess_ … save me from arrogant brats.” Her eyes found John’s again and she gave him a hard but thoughtful look. “Well… I’ll be damned- I guess you have learned somethin’, after all.” She let out a flustered sigh and shook her head. “I never run… from anything. I’ll get this done even if I have to move the Citadel itself. Watch and learn, boy… watch and learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I don't think Nana is done... I think she and Yeloris need to talk to their kids. And Janey is a little resentful thing... wonder how she's going to feel knowing that Nana is back in the picture?
> 
> *author chews popcorn, waits to see where this goes*


	19. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Jane spend some time shopping; Yeloris gives Jane and Garrus a gift

_ _

* * *

“So,” Sol chirped, bounding on her heels as they walked back to the apartment, “She cooks, she cleans, and she has a sense of humor- I officially love you, Jane.” 

“You say that now,” Jane teased, zipping up her hoodie, running her fingers lightly over the N7 logo on her chest. “You haven’t tasted my cooking yet, Sol- this whole meal could end in tears and nightmare fuel.” 

Sol just laughed, staring around with delight. “Nah, you got me, remember? I won’t let you destroy my one shot at a home-cooked meal while I’m here.”

Jane sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “You know you don’t have to help, Sol- you’re on vacation, remember?”

“How could I forget?” She reached out and gave Jane’s new dark brown strands a flick with her talon. “ _Spirits_ , seeing them change your fringe was strange- I still can’t believe that didn’t hurt!” 

“It’s hair,” Jane said with a laugh, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the window- it was strange to look in the mirror and see the old Jane Shepard staring back at her. _I haven’t been this woman in so long,_ she thought. _Going to take some getting used to._ “Doesn’t hurt at all, Sol.”

When Sol had heard that she would have to dye her blue strands brown again, the turian had insisted on seeing it done, saying that there was no way that something like that couldn’t hurt. Jane tried to tell her that it really wasn’t that exciting, but her sister-in-law wouldn’t hear anything to the contrary- in the end, Garrus reminded Jane that it was going to be easier to convince a krogan that there were no fish in the presidium, so if she didn’t mind the company, she'd be better off letting Sol tag along. “I’m glad you could come,” Jane admitted, smiling at the turian next to her. “I’m really going to miss you- it’s been nice having a sister, Sol.” 

“You act like you aren’t coming back,” Sol retorted, poking her in the arm. “It’s just a few weeks- hey, maybe when you get back, you and Gar can come out to Palaven!” She let out an excited trill, taking Jane’s hands in her own. “Mom would be so happy to have you there!” 

Jane chuckled. “I think your atmosphere doesn’t agree with me, Sol- I’d be stuck in a suit the entire time.” 

Sol’s face fell for a moment, then brightened. “Well, we’d just have to stay indoors! Or go to places that have really good radiation shielding- humans _have_ come before, so it isn’t impossible.” Suddenly, she let out an excited gasp and grabbed Jane’s hands. “Oh, we could show you all of Gar’s baby vids- Spirits, he was such an adorable fledgling!” 

Jane laughed, letting some of her apprehension fall away. “I bet- considering how gorgeous he is now, I can see it.” 

Sol made a face. “Don’t tell him that- his head is big enough as it is.”

“True, true,” Jane replied, stopping as they passed the pet shop and pressing her face against the glass. "I love this place," Jane said with a sigh. "All the animals are just so darn cute I want to grab them all and run like mad." She sighed as she tapped the glass, causing a hamster to cock its head at her. "Always wanted a pet, but you can’t exactly have a pet when you don’t have a house, right?” 

"I can see that," Sol remarked as the hamster went back to running in its wheel. "If you had to choose just one of them, which pet would you get?"

“A cat,” Jane said wistfully, staring at a ball of brown and white fluff in the window. “They're kind of like me- cute, aloof, and pretty self-sufficient. Maybe that's why I like them so much.” 

Sol started to say something, but instead, she turned toward the display case and frowned. “Well, we’re here now, right? Anyway, I want to see this ‘cat’ up close. John says our sub-vocals sound like them- I need to check this out for myself.” 

Fighting back laughter, Jane followed Solana into the store and headed toward the cat area. “I hate to even utter these words, but John is right- you guys do purr, Sol.” 

“But we look nothing like them!” Sol insisted, gesturing toward the grey kitten that was looking up at her with big green eyes. “It’s so… _small!_ And it’s completely covered in _hair!”_

“Technically, cats have fur, Sol.” Jane picked up the tiny ball of fluff and stroked the top of its head- just as she’d expected, the kitten began nuzzling into her arm and purring loudly. Triumphantly, Jane turned and looked at the turian, who was staring at the kitten with a dumbfounded look on her face. “See? He purrs, just like you.”

 _“Spirits!”_ Sol exclaimed as Jane placed the purring ball of grey into her outstretched palm, tentatively reaching out a finger to stroke the top of its head. “It’s so _soft!”_ Just then, the small animal yawned, exposing its razor-sharp teeth and tiny pink tongue. Amazed, Sol turned to Jane. “Will he get much bigger than this?”

Curious about this line of thinking, Jane shook her head. “Nope- cats are pretty small animals.”

Sol paused for a moment, her mandibles twitching as she held the kitten in her hand- it was digging its claws in her finger, but the turian didn’t seem to notice. “Does it have to go outside?” Jane shook her head, and both women gasped with delight as the kitten gave a small mew. Sol looked up at Jane with shock, then turned back to the animal. “We’re taking the cat,” she said firmly. 

Blinking rapidly, Jane tried her hardest not to laugh. “Sol,” she said warningly, “I don’t think-”

“There is no room for discussion,” she replied, holding it in her hands and walking toward the register. “This… _cat_ is now my friend. His name will be Johnny- I’m taking him home.” 

Only too happy to follow her bondmate's lead, Jane just gestured toward the register with a big smile on her face. “After you, dear sister… all I ask is to see the look on your brother’s face when you bring him home.” 

_ _

* * *

Garrus and Shepard were waiting in the apartment when his sister and Jane returned home, their arms full of bags and a strangely loud box. “Um,” Garrus said, glancing at the armload of packages and then over at Shepard, who was turning a strange shade of red, “why do you guys have so much _stuff_ … and why is one of your boxes screaming?” 

“Yeah, how about you tell him what’s in the box,” Shepard chortled, tears starting to pour down his cheeks. “If that's what I think it is, then I cannot _wait_ for you to tell your brother what’s inside, Sol.” 

Sol scowled at John before turning to Jane, sitting the now-howling box on the floor. “How have you not killed your brother yet?”

“Laws and patience,” Jane replied evenly, going to stand by Shepard. “But in this case…” 

_“Sol!”_ Garrus yelped, jumping back about a foot as a grey blur shot out from one of the holes. “ _Spirits above, what is that thing!_ ” 

Beaming, his sister reached in the box, pulling out a small, hissing grey ball of hair. “It’s a cat!” She paused, then looked at Jane. “Wait, it’s still a kitten, right?” 

Jane nodded, biting her lip before trying to turn away from them. “Oh no you _don’t_ ,” Shepard replied, yanking his red-faced sister around. “We’re _so_ watching this show.”

Garrus felt his mandibles twitch as he watched his sister nuzzle the small grey creature to her face. “Sol… _why_ do you have a kitten?” 

“Because he’s my friend,” she said simply. “John said that we purr like cats, so I wanted to test the theory… turns out he was right. This one was mighty for his size- he likes to spar, see?” She held up her hand, where the kitten had dug its needle-like nails into her palm. “I am calling him Johhny… Johnny Cat- he will be the mightiest cat on Palaven.” 

"He's going to be the _only_ cat on Palaven," Shepard snickered, causing Jane to put her hand over her mouth. "Man, I can't wait till her dad sees that thing."

“This… is _not_ happening,” Garrus muttered to himself as his mate went over to grab the grey hairball and sit on the couch with it. “Shepard, please tell me you can get rid of this… _cat_.” 

“Sorry man, no can do- only assholes get rid of pets.” He leaned down and tried to pet the cat, but it hissed and swiped at Shepard with its tiny claws. “Although… I _might_ be willing to make an exception for this tiny fucker right here.” 

“He senses evil,” Jane retorted, cuddling the kitten to her chest. “JC is such a smart boy, aren’t you?” 

“And you’re not getting rid of my cat,” Sol shot back, sitting next to Jane on the couch. “He’s a good kitten, isn’t he?” 

Shepard looked at Garrus with amusement, then shrugged. “Welp, this is officially not my problem,” he said as he headed over the to the kitchen table, looking at the menagerie in the living room with amusement. “Good luck with that, my guy.” 

“Shepard, don’t you dare-” before Garrus could continue, he was interrupted by a call on the main terminal. _What now,_ Garrus thought as the cat proceeded to crawl into his sister’s cowl, completely unbothered by anything going on around it. 

“Am I calling at a bad time?” The image of his mother appeared on the screen, and the older turian began looking around the room, flicking her mandibles as she looked at Jane and Sol on the couch. “What in the world is that on your sister?” 

“It’s a cat!” Sol chirped happily, holding the tiny monster up for Yeloris to see. As if on cue, the tiny thing squeaked, yawned, then began licking its paws. “Me and Jane got him today on our way home from getting her fringe colored!” His sister brought the cat to her face, nuzzling his head with her own- to his even greater dismay, the thing began to purr. “His name is Johnny Cat, mom- isn’t he adorable?” 

Yeloris just blinked, then gave a bemused look to her son. “You gave your sister a pet?” 

From behind him, he heard Shepard snicker into his drink, and Garrus fought the urge to let out an exasperated rumble at the lunacy taking place around him. “This was _all_ Sol,” he replied curtly, crossing his arms. “I had nothing to do with it.” 

“Hi, Mom!” Shepard called out, waving happily at the screen. “Just so you know, I didn’t do it either.”

His mother chuckled. “Hello, John,” she said pleasantly, her amused sub-vocals barely audible over the line. “Did you get the last batch of pictures I sent you?” 

“Spirits above!” Garrus yowled, yanking his mandibles in frustration. He let out an irritated trill as the cat started mirroring his pitch, causing Jane to fall off the couch as she howled with laughter. “Why is this happening to me?”

His mother was trying to keep her expression neutral, but her mandibles were twitching with amusement at the cacophony on the other end of the line. “It appears I’m calling at just the right time… sounds like you could use some good news, son.” 

“I could use some peace and quiet,” he grumbled, glaring at Sol, who had an offended look on her face. Rolling his eyes, he noticed the cat had started crawling in Sol's cowl again. “If it’s good news, I would love to hear it, mother.” 

“Actually,” Yeloris replied, her eyes shifting to Jane, who was now leaning against the couch and desperately trying to catch her breath, “I wanted to let Jane know that she should check her omnitool… I do believe there is a message on there for you.” 

Wiping her face, Jane struggled to compose herself. “But I haven’t gotten any messages,” she replied, looking up at the screen. “I got the vid from Garrus’s first birthday party-”

“And I have officially decided that I would like to crawl into a hole and die,” Garrus said flatly, shooting an evil look at his mother. “Anything _else_ you’d like to share? My first molt, perhaps?”

“Already got it!” John called out from the other side of the room, beaming with manic glee. “The way you were scratching was _so_ adorable-” 

“I’m leaving,” Garrus said simply, getting up to head for the bedroom. “When I wake up, anyone without a bondmark needs to be gone.”   
  
“Oh, sit down,” his mother said simply, then glanced back over at Jane. “Little one, do you mind checking again? My contact should have sent your message by now.”

Jane gave Yeloris a strange look, but she nodded, punching in a few keys on the omnitool. As she read the message on the screen, her face went slack. “Is this for real?” 

Yeloris nodded, then smiled. “I’d say it is. Best to keep it amongst ourselves for a while… Normally, I’d be rather opposed to these methods, but I’ve learned it’s best to trust Natearus when it comes to matters like these.” 

At the mention of the name, Shepard got out of his seat. “Lemme see that,” he croaked, walking over to his sister. He scanned the document, then put his hand to his mouth. “I’ll be damned,” he whispered. “That crazy old woman actually did it.” 

“Funny, it was my understanding that nothing was done just yet.” Yeloris shifted her gaze to Garrus, her gaze kind. “Son, if you can turn off your officer’s brain for a moment, I think your mate has something to show you.”

Wordlessly, Garrus got up and moved to Jane’s side, blinking when he saw the words on the screen:

_There's a document attached to this message. Add your names to it, then file it in both the Council and Alliance Archives. Don't overthink it, girl- just get it done and I'll take care of the rest._

_Wait for me to ping your omni-tool before you celebrate._   
_-Nana_

As Jane opened the document, Garrus turned his eyes to his mother, trying to contain his surprise and joy. “Is this… a marriage contract?” 

His mother smiled and shrugged politely, then glanced at Shepard. “I’m not sure… what do you think, John?” At the sound of Yeloris’s voice, his partner jerked his head toward the screen. "Judging by the conversation you and Natearus had, I would assume you’d know more than I.”

"I'm inclined to agree," Shepard replied as he shook his head, nervously running his hands through his hair. “C’mon, Tiny- let’s get you and my furry namesake back to my house while these two deal with some stuff.”

Sol looked at him with confusion. “But I don’t want to-” Before she could continue, Shepard shot her a scathing look, making her eyes go wide with understanding. “ _Oh_.. yeah, we should go.” She turned to look at her mom, who just smiled patiently. “I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

Yeloris nodded and gestured to the hairball that was sleeping in his sister’s arms. “We most certainly will, Sol.” Then she smiled at Shepard, her blue eyes bright and kind. “Thank you, John- by the way, are we still on this week for our book club meeting?”

Garrus looked at Shepard with shock, but the man just nodded at Yeloris. “Wouldn’t miss it.” He leaned over and hugged Jane, whispering something in her ear before standing up. After he patted the little furry terror (which was no longer screaming by this point) Shepard looked at Garrus, his expression a mixture of pride and sadness as he walked over to him. “Time to do this right, Vakarian,” he said quietly. “Don’t make me regret sticking my neck out for you.” 

“Never,” Garrus replied honestly, wondering just what his friend had gone through in order to make this happen.

_ _

* * *

Jane looked down at the document on the screen, her pulse racing. _We’re married, s_ he thought giddily, holding the hand of the turian next to her. _John and Nana did it- I can’t believe it._

Suddenly, she felt Garrus nuzzling her forehead, shaking her out of her thoughts, “How are you feeling?”

Laughing nervously, Jane shut down her terminal and shook her head. “Honestly? I’m stunned- I had no idea Nana actually gave enough of a shit about me to do this, to be honest.”

Garrus frowned, guiding her over to the bed. “Jane, I’m starting to notice that you don’t see what other people see.” He made a clicking sound with his tongue, then smirked. “Looks like your husband is going to have to work on that.”

“Husband, huh?” Jane wrapped her hands around his neck and shifted so she was sitting in his lap. “I think I like the sound of that.” 

“Personally, I’m partial to anything… just as long as it means I get to share the rest of my life with you,” Garrus replied, raising her hand and pressing it against his. “I just wish you weren’t leaving so soon- we could get you those rings you wanted.” 

Jane shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. “Nana said not to celebrate yet, so it’s fine.” She placed a kiss on his lips, still in shock. “We’ll just have to get them when I get back, that’s all.” She absentmindedly brought her hand to her shoulder, fingering the bondmark with a smile. “I still have this… and I still have you.”

“Always,” Garrus replied, letting his tongue run lightly across her knuckles. “No matter what, I’m yours, Jane.” 

She laughed, trailing her fingertips along his fringe. “Is it too late to cancel my mission? Do you think they’d minded if I just stayed home with my new husband instead?” 

“You see, that poses a problem,” Garrus said, lightly nipping her neck. “Because I’ve already told everyone that my mate is setting off across the stars on an important diplomatic mission- you don’t want to make me a liar, do you? ”

“Oh, I see what it is... you just don’t want to cancel all the naked women you’ve got lined up to parade through our house while I’m gone.” Jane leaned down, lightly nibbling the tip of his mandible. “I draw the line at them touching my underwear, though- tell your harem to keep their grubby paws off of them.” 

“Jane, I barely want _you_ in your underwear,’ Garrus teased. “Why in the world would I want someone else in them?” She raised her head and glowered at him, but he just kissed her on the cheek. “Just remember when you’re on that ship with all those handsome humans that you have a dashing turian husband waiting for you at home… and he loves you very much.”

At that, Jane reached for her husband, desperate to burn the feeling of his touch into her memory- Jane knew that soon the darkness would come, and when it did, she wanted to remember the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. “I’m going to miss you,” she whispered. “I love you… please don’t ever doubt that.”

“And I love you,” he replied, sliding her hoodie off her shoulder and pressing his lip plates to her bondmark. “No matter what, if you need me, I’ll be there for you, Jane.”

Jane smiled. “What about if I’m traveling to the far reaches of the galaxy?”

Garrus shrugged. “Then I’ll hitch a ride and find you at the closest spaceport. What else you got?”

She paused, putting her finger to her lips and pretending to think about it. “What if I’m trapped on a frozen hellscape with only one blanket?” 

He shivered. “Then I’m putting on every piece of clothing I own and getting you out of there- it’s terrible sleeping next to you when your toes are cold, Jane.” 

Jane giggled. “And what if I’m stuck in a firefight with fifty krogan armed with assault rifles?”

He grinned. “Then I’ll have your six,” he said proudly, “And when the dust is settled and I’ve proved I’m the better shot, you’ll be buying me that drink you owe me.” 

Jane chuckled for a moment before biting her lip and burying her face into his shoulder. Soon, she felt his sub-vocals as his arms wrapped around her waist, his presence calm and reassuring. “And what if I can’t come back?” Jane asked quietly, gripping him tightly and grounding herself with the feel of his plates beneath her fingers. “What happens then?”

Garrus sighed, resting his head against Jane’s and running his fingers through her hair. “I’m not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours,” he said slowly, a soft and sad hum running through his voice, “but if something happens and you can’t come back to me... then I’ll just meet you at the bar,” he said quietly, pressing his lip plates to her head. “No Shepard without Vakarian, remember?”

“No Shepard without Vakarian,” Jane agreed, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his.


	20. To Worlds Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets ready to serve on the SSV Normandy

_ _

* * *

“So,” John said gruffly, holding his sister in his arms, refusing to think about the fact that this could be his last chance to see his sister for a very long time. “I guess this is it, Jane Brain.”

Jane pulled back and smiled, her grey eyes shining. “Only for a little while… I can’t leave you and my husband alone that long, can I? You’re liable to destroy the whole damn Citadel if no one’s watching you.” 

“I guess you’ve got a point,” John replied, smoothing a dark hair back into her bun. “But I expect updates, Jane- every time you get access to a signal, I expect to get messages- no radio silence, you hear me?” He leaned in closer, making sure no one except the turians standing next to them could hear. “Fuck what they say, Jane Brain- you _talk_ to me, understand? We don’t keep shit from each other… ever.” 

Jane paused for a moment and nodded back, making sure to keep her voice low. “You still got that channel I set up for you?” 

“Haven’t used it in ages, but yeah,” John said softly. “Encryption code is still the same?” 

“Damn right,” she replied, then reached over and wrapped him in a crushing hug. “Love you, Johnny.”

“Love you too, Janey,” he replied, working to keep his voice steady. “Give ‘em hell out there, sis.” 

“Always,” she said, turning to smile at Solana, who was holding the tiny kitten in her arms. John had told her repeatedly that the little beast would be fine on his own while they saw Jane off, but Sol had only given him the dirtiest look he’d ever seen as she placed JC in his strange harness. Finally, John had decided that trying to change her mind wasn’t worth the effort, so he’d just accepted the strange looks they’d received as people saw the turian proudly walking the kitten down the street. “Keep my nephew safe,” Jane said, petting the kitten on his head. “I do have to come and visit him on Palaven, after all.”

“Of course,” Sol said, her mandibles twitching and sub-vocals rumbling loudly as the turian stared at Jane. Suddenly, she handed the kitten to John and wrapped her arms around his sister, letting out a soft wail that hurt John’s ears. “It’s not _fair_ ,” she moaned into Jane’s hair. “I just got a sister... and now you’re leaving me alone with these two idiots,” she said bitterly. “Plus, we’ve got a bonding ceremony to plan, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Jane hugged the turian back, then grabbed her hands. “Look, I promise, when I get back, we’re going to have a movie night and ice cream, ok? I’ll even make sure JC has his own little bowl so he won’t feel left out.” His sister brought her hands to the side of Solana’s face, reaching up to place a kiss on the top of her head. “Look out for my boys, ok?” 

Solana nodded, her mandibles twitching as she moved next to John. “Will do.” 

Looking at the clock and then seeing his partner, John cleared his throat. “Tiny, we should probably let your brother and Jane have a moment, ok?” 

She started to protest, but he lightly flicked her mandible. “Fine,” Sol huffed, taking JC in her arms and rolling her eyes at him. “We’ll be outside, Gar.” 

As they walked away, Sol cast a glance over her shoulder and let out a soft hum. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?” The turian sighed, then looked back at John. “I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“That’s because he’s never been in love before,” John said quietly. He smiled at his newfound sister as they walked away, his hand on the small of her back. “And trust me, goodbyes are never easy, Sol.” 

“I guess.” She patted the kitten’s head, a low rumble audible in the air. “Do goodbyes always make you feel like your world is about to fall apart?” 

“All the time, Sol,” John said quietly as he guided her along. “All the time.” 

_ _

* * *

Garrus just held Jane in his arms, unable to say a word. When his sister had started to keen, it took every bit of self-restraint he had not to join in with her. As it was, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from flying up the gangway after her. Every part of him was screaming that this was wrong, that he needed to go with her- he knew if he said anything, he was liable to beg her to stay with him. So instead of saying a word, Garrus just held his wife close, content to let his sub-vocals tell her just how much he loved her before he was forced to let her go. 

“I can’t be late on my first day,” Jane murmured into his shoulder. “What will the other soldiers think?” 

“That your husband loves you so much that he hates seeing you go,” he replied, fighting the keen rising in his chest. _Not here_ , he told himself. Y _ou can break later- your mate needs you to be strong right now_. “But he knows you have to go show them how amazing you are, so he’s willing to loan you to the Alliance for a little while… just as long as you come back to him.” He could hear her breath hitch in her throat, so he traced the side of her cheek with his talon. “No leaking,” he chided, resting his head against hers. “You can’t ruin the paint you put on before you get on board, right?”

“Jane Shepard-Vakarian doesn’t cry,” she replied, her voice shaking. “I thought we established this already.” 

Her words made his mandibles flutter with surprise- pulling back to look at her, he raised his brow-plates. “Come again?” 

“You heard me,” Jane answered, her eyes glistening but glinting mischievously. “Humans have a tradition on last names- my paperwork asked me what I wanted my name to be… so I told them.” She grinned, running her finger across the collar of his shirt. “You good with that, big guy?” 

“I think I’m liking some of these human traditions,” he replied, running his fingers over hers. “And we’ll get those rings you were talking about… might be fun watching them try and get me measured for something like that.” 

“Is it wrong that I’m looking forward to it?” Jane asked shyly. “I… I never had much of my own,” she admitted, looking down at his hands. “Sharing something like with you just seems right, I guess.” 

“Not wrong at all,” he rumbled, pulling her close and closing his eyes as his head rested on top of hers, flicking the chain around her neck that was hidden by her shirt. “I suppose the necklace and the non-yelling cat will just have to suffice.” 

Jane smiled, reaching in her shirt and taking off the necklace, placing it into his hands. “I want this back,” she said softly, staring up at him. “In the meantime, I’ll make due with Garry at night- too bad he doesn’t purr like you do, though.” 

“I have to be better than a stuffed cat at something,” Garrus replied, clutching the necklace in his hands and trying to fight the keen breaking for the surface. “Message me every night?” 

“You’re going to be sick of me,” Jane said, pressing her lips to his. “I love you,” she whispered, slowly pulling away from him. “I’ll see you soon, ok?”

He had to stop himself from grabbing her and folding her in his arms- instead, he closed his eyes and gave a soft trill that was a mix of sadness and love. “Not soon enough.” 

When she chuckled and let his hands go, Garrus wanted to close his eyes- the last thing he wanted to do was watch her leave. However, he knew that he needed to hold onto his wife for as long as possible, so he forced himself to watch Jane until she got to the door of the ship, tapped her shoulder, and walked inside. 

And if anyone noticed the keening wail coming from the turian as he left the docks, no one ever chose to comment on it. 

_ _

* * *

Jane took a deep breath as she walked inside the SSV Normandy, running her fingers along the sleek metal walls. _Even though it’s a strange ship, it still feels like coming home_ , she mused, glancing around the silvery corridors and watching as the crew began to scuttle to and fro. _I think I’m going to like it here._ A young crewman saw her in the hall, saluted, and offered to take her bags to her quarters. She was about to decline, but then she noticed a ping on her omnitool from Anderson, telling her to head to the cockpit to meet her pilot. Confused as to why he thought that was necessary, Jane handed her duffel to the crewman, making her way toward the map so she could figure out how to get to the cockpit. 

Suddenly, she heard a throat clear from behind her, followed by a familiar dual-toned voice. “Cutting it rather close, aren’t we?” 

Whirling around, Jane gaped at the turian standing behind her. “Nihlus! What are you doing here?”

He smiled at her, then glanced over at the map, folding his hands behind his back. “For starters, I needed to see you in action, Commander Shepard.” 

“Nihlus, you know me better than that,” Jane said with a frown, confused by the sudden change in his demeanor. “I've got enough people around here that are more than willing to blow smoke up my ass- do we really need to stand on ceremony like that?” 

For a moment, his mandibles twitched, then he settled into a mask of indifference. “We do when I’m evaluating you,” Nihlus said coolly. “Right now, I am not your friend, Jane- I’m here on Council business.” 

Jane’s frown deepened- Nihlus was always cool and composed, but now he seemed downright icy. Feeling like there was a key piece of the puzzle that she was missing, she turned and gave the turian she thought was her friend a hard look. “What do you want with me, Kryik?” 

“I already told you,” he replied, walking toward the elevator. “I’m here to oversee your evaluation. I need to know if you were worth my recommendation, Shepard.” 

“Recommendation for what?” Jane asked, that uneasy feeling creeping up her spine as they stepped inside the elevator. “What are you playing at here?” 

“I submitted your name as the candidate for the first human Spectre,” he said casually, staring ahead as they rode upward. “You’ve impressed me, Shepard- that’s not easy to do.” 

“So, you’ve been watching me,” Jane said bitterly, her irritation at being played rising to the surface. Then, something he said clicked, and she turned to the turian, a slow realization washing over her. “Wait... you said that _you_ put my name through for candidacy.”

Nihlus nodded. “I did, yes.” 

“But that means…” Jane just stared at him for a moment, then leaned back and crossed her arms- suddenly, the seemingly random meetings made a lot more sense, and Jane was left with a bitter taste in her mouth. “You’re a Spectre.” 

“Was wondering when you’d finally figure it out,” he replied. Jane could hear a hint of pride running under his tone- it was the same as when they’d train together and she’d finally get him down. “You’ve done well so far- you’re a survivor, Jane… but you’re also a good person." She scoffed, but he just stared at her. "I've looked at many candidates," he said quietly, "but it turns out that the quality of your character was far more important than I initially gave it credit for.” 

Jane started to say something, but the elevator stopped and Nihlus gave her a curt nod as he started to walk away. “I have some business to attend to,” he said abruptly. “I’ll be speaking with you soon, Commander.” 

Dumbfounded, Jane stared after the turian, only coming back to reality when she heard someone approaching her. _File that one away for later_ , she thought as she focused on the young man in front of her. “Commander Shepard,” he said, offering her a salute. “I’m Staff Lieutenant Alenko- the Captain sent me to look for you.” 

Blinking, she stood up straight, then returned the salute. “At ease.” Then she smiled and folded her hands behind her back. “I suppose Anderson knew I was likely to start wandering around here- this ship is amazing.” 

Alenko smiled back. “I can see the appeal,” he replied. “If you’ll follow me, I can take you to the cockpit- Captain Anderson seemed to think it was of the utmost importance you get in there right away.” 

Jane gestured for Alenko to head in front of her. “Seems like you know the way better than I do, Alenko- lead the way.” 

He raised an eyebrow for a moment, then his face settled back into a mask of calm as they walked down the hallway. “I… forgive me if this sounds impertinent, but you’re quite a bit different from what I was expecting, Commander.”

Jane fought back the urge to sigh. “Shepard is fine, Alenko- I’m not too big on ceremony if I can help it.” Alenko nodded in ascent as they opened the doors, and Jane let out a gasp as she was greeted by a young man with a shaggy beard sitting in the cockpit chair. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” the man said. “They weren’t kidding after all- Brainy Shepard really is my XO! Is it my birthday and no one told me?”

“Joker!” Jane cried out, laughing as she walked over to give the brittle man a careful hug. “Holy _shit_ , I’m stuck serving with you?” Alenko sat down in the chair next to the pilot, no doubt curious about the interaction taking place around him. _If he thinks me and this guy are going to have regulation conversations, he’s got another thing coming._ “Did John put you up to this?”

Joker laughed, taking off his hat and running his hands over his hair. “Nah- that bastard didn’t tell me anything. I think he wanted to see what you’d do when you saw me again- you know how he is.” 

Alenko looked back and forth between the two, clearly confused as to what was going on here “You two know each other?” 

Jane laughed. “Oh yeah- Moreau here is friends with my brother, John.” She stuck her tongue out at the pilot, who returned the gesture. “He and John used to give me so much shit back in the day- I used to _hate_ when they got together.”

“Not our fault you used to be lost in your head,” Joker shot back, laughing. “The only time Jane used to pay attention to anything is when she was at a terminal or there was a gun in her hand- otherwise, she was oblivious to everything- we just liked to test and see how much.” 

“That’s _Commander_ to you now,” Jane teased, snatching Joker’s hat and putting it on her head. “Show me some respect, goddamn it.” 

Joker laughed, then took his hat back. “Only when I have to, Brainy- otherwise, you’re fair game and you know it.” 

Alenko looked mildly amused for a moment, then his face settled back into a mask of professionalism. “Once again, you’re not what I expected, Commander.” 

“Hey, only he has to call me Commander,” Jane replied, smiling at Alenko and trying to put the man at ease- he looked as rigid and uncomfortable as a board every time Jane spoke. “He knows what he did.” 

“And you know what _you_ did,” Joker shot back, laughing as he turned his attention to the console. “I still haven’t forgiven you, by the way.”

Jane leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes, feeling a little bit of the loneliness start to creep away as she bantered with her old frenemy. “How many years ago was that? Aren’t you ready to let that go?” 

"Hell no!" Joker thrust a finger at Jane, who was now biting her lip to keep from laughing. “There are _still_ copies of that floating around, Brainy! Do you realize how _embarrassing_ that is?”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Jane said casually, staring up at the ceiling and working to keep a smug look off her face. “I think you’ve gotten me mixed up with someone else, Lieutenant Moreau.” 

For the first time since they’d entered the cockpit, Alenko gave a genuine smile. “Now I think I want to know what he’s talking about.” 

Jane put her hand over her chest and stared at Alenko with mock confusion. “I have no clue what he’s referring to.”

Joker scoffed. “ _This_ one got upset one day because her brother switched her movie titles while we were on leave,” he said snappily. “I want to point out again that John was responsible for that… _not_ me.” 

“If I _had_ done something,” Jane said casually, “it would have been because that was the last straw- someone had put lotion in my shampoo bottle, switched out all my rations for the most disgusting chalk-flavored bars in the galaxy, and if I remember correctly, you guys glued my boots to the floor!”

At that, Joker chuckled. “Yeah, that one was pretty good,” he admitted. Then he glowered at her again, but Jane could see he was trying not to laugh. “ _Anyway_ , this one gets all upset over a harmless little prank and decides that she’s going to humiliate me and her brother until the end of time!”

Now Alenko was definitely paying attention- he glanced back and forth between Joker and Jane. “What did you do, Commander?” 

Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Looks like he’s never going to call me anything other than Commander- oh well, there are worse things, I guess._ Instead, she plastered a wicked smile on her face. “I didn’t do anything,” she said with a grin. “Joker is the one with the Fornax subscription… it's not my fault he got a special issue.” 

“You superimposed me and your brother on the cover!” Joker howled. _“IT WENT TO PRINT, JANE!”_

Jane pretended to look concerned. “Really? Is that why they got up in arms around their digital security?” She looked down at her nails, then back up to the pilot. “It really was a good looking cover- shame they had to recall it, don’t you think?” 

Alenko went red in the face, but Joker just glared at Jane, who was now openly smirking at him. “While I admit that what you did was the ultimate prank, I will never forgive you for that one, Brainy- one day, when you least expect it, I am _so_ getting you back.” 

Jane just crossed her arms and smiled. “You could try.” 

“Oh I will, believe you me,” Joker replied. “Just watch… it’s coming.”

“I see you’ve met your crew,” a voice chimed in from behind them. Instantly, everyone saluted, and Anderson chucked. “At ease.” He turned to Jane, a beaming smile on his face. “Welcome aboard, Commander- it’s good to have you with us.” 

“Good to be here,” Jane replied honestly, then turned to Joker with pride. “If we have Moreau on the helm, this ship must be capable of some neat little tricks- he doesn’t like to fly anything but the best.” 

Joker preened a little. “Damn right, Commander.” He reached out and patted the console lovingly. “We’re getting used to each other, but she knows I’ll treat her right.”

Anderson just shook his head. “Glad to hear it, Joker.” He turned to his right, then cleared his throat as the turian appeared at his side, stone-faced and still as ever. “I trust you’ve all met Spectre Kryik," the captain said, giving a sharp look at Jane- he’ll be joining us for this mission today.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed, but she gave a curt nod. _If Nihlus wants to play, then I’ll play, but I'm not happy about this... at all._ “Nice to be working with you, Spectre.” 

He returned the nod, his face still the picture of turian disinterest. “And you as well, Commander.” With a flick of his mandibles, he turned to Anderson. “Captain, if all the systems are ready, I think it’s time we left.”

Anderson nodded. “Understood.” As Nihlus left the cockpit without another word, Anderson cleared his throat and turned to Joker. “Moreau… get ready to take us out.” 

Beaming up at Anderson, Joker turned back to the console and rubbed his hands together with glee. “Hold onto your socks, guys,” the pilot said cheerfully as he glanced over at Jane and Alenko, “I think it’s time for us to show the folks at home what this baby can do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries ugly tears!*
> 
> And this ride is done! Join us for the second story, [If there's nothing left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115379/chapters/66212870) if you want to continue this ride through ME1 with this crew and a cast of new characters- Chapter one is live right now! For updates, subscribe or follow me on tumblr: [danypooh80](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/danypooh80)
> 
> Seriously, this was the most fun fanfic I've written in a long time... I absolutely adore these guys, and I hope it shows. And you, the readers, have been absolutely amazing- this story was written in 20 days, and I loved every minute of it. Your comments, laughter, and feedback is everything a writer could want and more... and so, I hope to continue this journey just a little more with you. 
> 
> And just in case you're curious, I can say with absolute certainty that JC will return for part two :)


End file.
